The Elf Children Series
by mayetra
Summary: The ongoing tales of Haldir, Orophin, Rumil, Legolas, Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir as children. Written for my son so some canon has been suspended or twisted.
1. The Haunted Talan

Title: The Haunted Talan  
  
Author: Mayetra  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: All the Lord of the Rings characters and places belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I'm just borrowing them and promise to return them in good condition. I make no money from this story.  
  
Timeline: Early Third Age - AU  
  
Archive: Yes  
  
Author's Note: Since there are no dates of birth for Legolas, Haldir, Orophin, or Rúmil, I am taking poetic license with their ages. Also, Elladan and Elrohir are 102 years older than Arwen. Elves reach adulthood between 50 and 100 years. For purposes of this story, I have decided to make 100 the age of adulthood and I am making Arwen only 30 years younger than her brothers. These stories were written for my son and I have twisted or suspended canon for the purposes of plot.  
  
Summary: Some Elven children investigate a haunted talan.  
  
34 Quellë 169 T.A. – Caras Galadon, Lórien  
  
Galadriel looked out upon her captive audience and smiled inwardly. For all their bravado, even the older children were completely engrossed with her tale. She had paused at a particularly suspenseful part of her story and the children had leaned towards her in anticipation. She let the silence hang for a moment more before continuing.  
  
"So the betrayer Ameldo hung himself from the beam in his talan. But because he had chosen to align himself with Belegûr, he was refused entry into the Halls of Mandos."  
  
Galadriel paused briefly once again, pitching her voice lower, she continued.  
  
"They say that his spirit still lingers in the talan on the eastern side of Caras Galadon, seeking a body so he can avenge himself on the Belain."  
  
She scanned the audience looking each child briefly in the eyes. "So I warn you, never enter the talan of Ameldo or you may find yourself possessed. Especially on a night such as this when the veil between the world of the living and the spirit is thinnest."  
  
The children looked wide-eyed at each other before turning their attention back to Galadriel. She smiled. "Go now and enjoy the celebration."  
  
The children scattered then, moving here and there about the glade, where treats and games awaited them. The story was completely untrue but that did not stop some of the more imaginative children from swearing up and down that they had seen Ameldo's ghost in the old talan. Since the Elves had begun to return to Aman many of the talans on the outskirts of the city had been abandoned. The children often used them as playhouses except for the great talan on the eastern edge. It had provided a location for Galadriel's ghost tale. She chuckled as she wondered which of the children would venture there later this evening; eager to prove they were not afraid of Ameldo's ghost.  
  
There was another who was wondering the same thing. He knew that Galadriel's story would prove to be the bait that, at least, a few of the children would be unable to resist. He had been preparing for weeks for this night. Using stealth and subterfuge to ensure that no one was aware of his plans. Now everything was set, he only needed the children to set the whole thing in motion.  
  
Haldir, Rúmil, Elladan and Elrohir sat upon some bales of hay eating candy and watching the younger children bob for apples. They laughed as Legolas leaned too far into the squat, black cauldron. He lost his balance and as a result, most of his upper body was soaked.  
  
"So do you want to try and bob for some apples?" Rúmil asked looking somewhat longingly at the cauldron surrounded by laughing children. He was ten years older than Legolas and he missed the games.  
  
Haldir shot his younger brother a look. "If you want to go play with the little kids, be my guest."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir laughed.  
  
Rúmil shook his head. "Nay, I was just wondering." He regretted his question. He idolized Haldir who had just turned 62. Only twenty-two years separated them but Haldir always thought of the best adventures. Everyone wanted to hang out with Haldir and the twins. Rúmil was the envy of his peers.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Elladan asked Haldir.  
  
Haldir leaned back against his bale of hay and propped his legs up on a nearby pumpkin. He discarded one idea after another. Finally, a smile crossed his lips as he thought of Galadriel's story.  
  
"I say we go to Ameldo's talan and see if we can scare up his ghost." Haldir looked at his companions. "Unless you are too scared."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir exchanged looks. A silent conversation seemed to pass between them. Elladan looked back at Haldir. "We are not scared of some stupid ghost."  
  
All three of the older boys looked at Rúmil.  
  
Rúmil was scared but he was not about to admit it to them. "I am not afraid."  
  
"Neither am I."  
  
The four conspirators looked over at the speaker.  
  
Legolas stood before them with Arwen and little Orophin by his side. "What about you Arwen?"  
  
Arwen and Legolas were the same age, which resulted in fierce competition between them. If Legolas was going then so was she. "I am not afraid of some stupid ghost."  
  
"I wanna go, too!" Orophin piped up. At the tender age of twenty, he was the baby of the group.  
  
"Nay. You will stay here." Haldir said quickly.  
  
"I wanna go." Orophin whined.  
  
"You will just get scared and tell on us." Elladan insisted.  
  
"I no 'fraid. I wanna go!" Orophin's voice raised several octaves causing a few of the nearby adults to glance in their direction.  
  
"Ok. Ok." Haldir motioned for his baby brother to be quiet. "You can go but you have to promise not to tell anyone."  
  
Orophin smiled broadly. "I promise." He was not quite sure what a ghost was but if Haldir and the others were not afraid then neither was he.  
  
Haldir waved for them to come closer as he laid out his plan.  
  
From the shadows, someone else listened attentively. He smiled. Haldir and his little band of cohorts would be perfect for his plans.  
  
Later that evening, the seven children met in a small glade near the party glade. The adults had long since sent the children off to bed while they continued the harvest celebration.  
  
They made their way silently towards the eastern edge of Caras Galadon. Orophin trailed behind the older children; Hwest, his black toy cat, clutched to his chest.  
  
They reached the base of the mallorn, which supported Ameldo's talan. The small group gathered around the ladder. The branches high above them were dark except for a faint light coming from the talan in question.  
  
"Do you see that?" Legolas whispered, suddenly not feeling so brave.  
  
"Aye." Haldir swallowed with difficulty. He was also having second thoughts.  
  
"Are you scared?" Arwen asked Haldir with more bravado than she felt.  
  
"No." Haldir said a bit too quickly. "It is just probably a lantern left behind by some of the other children."  
  
The wind picked up a little causing the branches above them to creak and moan.  
  
Sending a silent prayer to the Belain, Haldir began to climb the ladder, the others following quickly behind him.  
  
They stood upon the terrace outside the talan's only entrance. A tattered curtain fluttered in the breeze revealing glimpses of a lone lantern in the center of the room.  
  
"Who wants to go first?" Haldir eyed the others.  
  
"I will go." Rúmil said suddenly. He wanted to prove, once and for all, that he was not a little kid anymore.  
  
Rúmil reached over and moved the curtain to the side. He stepped hesitantly into the room beyond. The others followed him.  
  
It was a large room about twenty by twenty, hollowed into the center of the tree. There were large pillars in each corner with heavy beams crisscrossing the ceiling.  
  
"Look." Elrohir said in a hushed tone pointing to the center beam.  
  
The others looked up to see a remnant of rope hanging from it. The ends were frayed and it looked to have been there for a long time.  
  
"Do you notice something strange about the floor?" Arwen asked suddenly.  
  
"What?" Elladan looked around the worn floorboards. "I do not see anything amiss."  
  
The others followed suit and then turned to Arwen with looks of confusion on their faces.  
  
Arwen sighed. Sometimes she wondered if Ilúvatar had bothered to gift boys with any brains. "There is no dust."  
  
"So." Legolas said in an exasperated tone. "What about it?"  
  
"If the talan has been deserted for all this time, then who swept the floor?" She pointed to a broom leaning haphazardly against a pillar in the corner. "Certainly not Ameldo."  
  
Haldir snorted. "Who cares? Probably some dumb girl."  
  
Arwen responded by sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"Hey look. There is a doorway back here." Rúmil had moved to investigate the back wall.  
  
Haldir bent and picked up the lantern. He walked over towards the doorway and used the lantern to illuminate the space beyond. "Looks like stairs that go up."  
  
Just then they heard the ceiling groan as if someone were walking across the floor above. They all looked wide-eyed at each other.  
  
"Maybe we should leave." Legolas whispered.  
  
"No way." Haldir said determinedly. "It is probably just some other kids. I say we sneak up and scare them."  
  
Accepting his explanation, the others grinned at the prospect.  
  
Haldir set the lantern back onto the floor and slowly crept up the stairs. The others followed except for Orophin who had found an old toy boat abandoned in a dark corner.  
  
Yelling like banshees, Haldir and the others burst into the room on the second floor. Their howls trailed off as they realized the room was empty of any other occupants. They stared in macabre fascination at the room's contents. The room mirrored the one beneath it except its only exit was the stairs. Cobwebs hung in long, white tendrils from the ceiling. The walls were covered with strange arcane symbols drawn in what looked like blood. The room was bare of any furniture except for a long, table against the far wall.  
  
The table was covered with a black cloth embroidered with crimson thread. Two large blood red candles sat at either end of the table and provided the only light in the windowless room. But the thing that sent chills of fear down the spines of the children was the large Warg skull that sat in the center of the table. Its long, white fangs gleamed in the candlelight.  
  
"I told you someone was here." Arwen hissed. "Looks like someone who is in league with Sauron."  
  
The others shuddered at the mention of his name.  
  
"Hush." Haldir hissed suddenly. "This is just probably something Galadriel cooked up to try and scare us."  
  
"It is working!" Elladan said quietly. He secretly doubted that his beloved grandmother would have anything to do with this foul display.  
  
"Can we leave now?" Legolas said quietly.  
  
"Not yet." Haldir moved towards the table. "I want to see if there is anything else here."  
  
The others reluctantly joined him, curiosity outweighing fear.  
  
The tall figure stepped from the opening of the secret passageway that led up to the second floor. He could hear the older children talking quietly above him. His focus, however, was on the little one playing quietly in the corner.  
  
He walked towards Orophin, his long black robes floating noiselessly about his boots. His gloved hands flexing in anticipation of what was to come. The boy was perfect for his needs.  
  
Orophin looked up as he felt the presence of someone else in the room. He opened his mouth to scream but a gloved hand pressed against his mouth muffled the noise. A second hand gripped him tightly about the waist and lifted him from the floor.  
  
Arwen cocked her head suddenly. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"What?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Hush. I thought I heard something too." Elladan hissed.  
  
"Where is Orophin?" Haldir asked suddenly. He felt a tingle of fear work its way down his spine.  
  
The others exchanged nervous glances before heading silently towards the stairs. They crept downward, stopping just before the doorway that opened onto the first floor. They looked out in shocked horror.  
  
There discarded on the floor in the center of the room was Orophin's stuffed cat.  
  
Haldir rushed over and picked it up. "Orophin would never leave Hwest. Something must have happened."  
  
"Maybe the ghost got him!" Rúmil said in a tearful voice.  
  
"Do not be silly!" Elladan said quietly. "That is just an old story my grandmother tells to scare the little kids."  
  
The others were not convinced.  
  
Just then a high-pitched wail sounded from the floor above. The children turned and rushed up the stairs. They reached the second floor and their screams joined Orophin's.  
  
There stood a black robed figure with a leather mask covering his features. Orophin lay upon the alter while the figure stood above him holding a wicked looking dagger.  
  
At the sounds of their screams, the figure turned icy blue eyes on them. He lifted one hand and said in an eerie deep voice, "You are next my pretties."  
  
The six children turned and sprinted down the stairs, across the first floor and fairly flew down the ladder.  
  
Galadriel and the other adults turned as the six children came barreling into the party glade, shrieking at the top of their lungs.  
  
Elrond and Celebrían rushed forward to comfort Arwen and the twins. Legolas fairly threw himself into his father's open arms. Rúmil all but collapsed at his mother's feet.  
  
Haldir ran to Galadriel and began to explain what had occurred. He was surprisingly coherent considering his companions had been reduced to hysterics.  
  
"Easy, Haldir." Galadriel pulled the young boy into her arms. He had fairly sobbed that last bit of his tale finally succumbing to his terror. "Your brother is well."  
  
"But, my Lady, the ghost of Ameldo has him!" Haldir wailed.  
  
"Nay. I shall go forth and retrieve him. This Evil shall hold no sway here." Galadriel reassured Haldir.  
  
She pushed him toward his parents and strode from the glade. She had a fairly good idea of just who "Ameldo" really was and he was going to get a piece of her mind.  
  
Galadriel walked into the second floor room. Her suspicions confirmed when she found her husband and Orophin sitting on the floor sharing a rather large piece of pumpkin pie. A discarded leather mask lying to the side while Celeborn's normally regal robes had been replaced with tattered black ones.  
  
"Well Husband, I hope you are happy." Galadriel frowned at him. "You have managed to cause quite an uproar at the celebration. I fear Haldir and the others may will be permanently scarred by your little joke."  
  
Celeborn smiled sheepishly. "I could not help it. Your ghost story was just too tempting a morsel to pass up."  
  
"And you Orophin, are you having fun?" Galadriel eyed the small child nestled securely in Celeborn's lap. His face was smeared with pumpkin and he looked to be having the time of his life.  
  
Orophin grinned and nodded. "We played a joke. They were scared! I wasn't scared." The young Elf returned to stuffing his face with pie. He was quite proud of the fact that Celeborn had chosen him to help scare the big kids.  
  
"Well, my Lord." Galadriel was trying unsuccessfully to keep from smiling. "You had best clean up this mess and return to the glade before your presence is missed. As for you, Orophin, you shall come back with me."  
  
Galadriel walked over and scooped Orophin up.  
  
Celeborn looked at Orophin, a twinkle in his eyes. "Remember, Young One. This is our secret."  
  
Orophin nodded solemnly, for Celeborn had promised him pumpkin pie for a whole month if he played along and kept it a secret.  
  
Galadriel rolled her eyes and left the talan. Sometimes she wondered how her husband who was normally such a noble, dignified Elf could be such a child at times.  
  
She returned to the party glade with Orophin. The other children were ecstatic to see him alive and well. Galadriel reassured them that she had vanquished Ameldo's ghost and rescued young Orophin just in the nick of time.  
  
There was no use in ruining a perfectly good ghost story. Besides, she had a few ideas for next year.  
  
The End  
  
34 Quellë – The Elvish date for Halloween Belegûr – Sindarin form of Melkor. Halls of Mandos – Where Elven and Human spirits go after their physical body dies. Belain- The Sindarin word of the Valar Hwest – Sindarin word meaning Puff 


	2. Why The Sky Is Blue?

Title: Why Is The Sky Blue? Series: The Elf Children Author: Mayetra Rating: PG Disclaimer: All things Tolkien belong to his estate; I only borrow them on occasion and always return them in good working order. I write fan fiction solely for my own enjoyment and do not claim any copyright or ownership of his works nor do I have intent to make financial gain. All original concepts and characters are from my own twisted plot bunnies and remain my property. Timeline: Early Third Age - AU - After The Haunted Talan Summary: Orophin asks the question that every parent dreads.  
  
*~* 54 Quellë 169 T.A. - Caras Galadon, Lórien  
  
Orophin lay stretched out on his back on the balcony of his talan, looking up at the sky between the swaying branches of the mellryn. Hwest*, his faithful companion, lay by his side. A thought entered his young mind and he pondered it for a moment.  
  
"Hwest, why do you think the sky is blue?"  
  
His companion continued to lie still, making no movements, but in Orophin's imagination, he simply shrugged.  
  
"You do not know either."  
  
Orophin continued to consider the possibilities and, finally, decided to ask the one person who always had an answer. He stood and carefully picked up his stuffed cat. He entered the front door of his talan and crossed to where his mother was fletching arrows.  
  
"Mama."  
  
"Hmmm?" His mother finished binding the arrow she was working on before turning her attention to him. "What is it, Orophin?"  
  
"Mama, why is the sky blue?"  
  
"Well. ahhh. you see." she paused, not know what to say. Then she answered in the time-honored tradition of all parents. "Go ask your father."  
  
"Ok." Orophin turned and scampered from the talan.  
  
He found his father in the gardens, weeding.  
  
"Orophin, what brings you here? Is Haldir troubling you again?" His father smiled at him.  
  
"No. Papa, why is the sky blue? I asked Mama and she told me to ask you."  
  
"Well.ahhh, you see." He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and saw Glorfindel strolling through the manicured path. "Go ask Lord Glorfindel. He is a great Lord who has returned from the Blessed Realm and surely would know the answer to your question."  
  
"Ok," Orophin replied.  
  
Glorfindel sighed as he strolled past the flowerbeds of Loríen's best garden. Winter held no sway here so the flowers were always in bloom. It was the reason he had volunteered to bring Master Elrond's missive.  
  
"My Lord."  
  
A small voice interrupted his musings. He looked down to see a very young Elfling running along side him, struggling to keep up with his long strides. He stopped and stooped to face the boy.  
  
"Well, hello there. What is your name?"  
  
"Orophin."  
  
"And who is this?" Glorfindel pointed at Hwest who was in his customary position - clutched to Orophin's chest.  
  
"Hwest."  
  
"What can I do for you, Little One?" Glorfindel smiled at him.  
  
"Why is the sky blue? I asked my Mama and she told me to ask my Papa. I asked my Papa and he told me to ask you, since you were a great Elf-lord who has returned from the Blessed Realm." Orophin said all this in a rush.  
  
Glorfindel was stumped. He had no idea why the sky was blue. He thought quickly. "Galadriel is greater than I, put your question to her. She will know the answer."  
  
"Ok," Orophin said, with less enthusiasm then before.  
  
He found Galadriel crossing over a bridge that spanned a small creek, which ran through the city.  
  
"My Lady," he called as he ran to catch up with her.  
  
Galadriel stopped and smiled as he reached her.  
  
"Hello, Orophin. What can I do for you?" she asked him in her gentle tone.  
  
"My Lady, why is the sky blue? I asked my Mama and she told me to ask my Papa. I asked my Papa and he told me to ask Lord Glorfindel. I asked Lord Glorfindel, and he said that you were greater than he and I should ask you." Orophin was fairly out of breath by time he finished his dissertation.  
  
Galadriel tried to remember what she had told Celebrían when she had asked the same question. Then she remembered. "Go ask Lord Celeborn, Little One. He is known as Celeborn the Wise and his wisdom surely outshines my own."  
  
"Ok," Orophin sighed in a disgruntled tone. He was beginning to think that no one knew the answer.  
  
He found Lord Celeborn leaving the archery range.  
  
"My Lord," he called halfheartedly, sure that he would be sent in search of another to answer his query.  
  
Celeborn smiled at the sight of Orophin. "What is the matter, Orophin? Is Hwest not well?" He knew that the little one was convinced his stuffed cat was alive.  
  
"No, Hwest is well."  
  
"Well then, why do you sound so dejected?" Celeborn settled himself on a nearby bench and motioned for Orophin to join him.  
  
As soon as Orophin was settled comfortable on Celeborn's lap, he put forth his question. "My Lord, why is the sky blue? I asked Mama and she said ask Papa. I asked Papa and he said ask Lord Glorfindel." Orophin paused for a split second to suck in a lungful of air. "I asked Lord Glorfindel and he said ask Lady Galadriel. I asked Lady Galadriel and she said that your wisdom outshone hers and I should ask you."  
  
Celeborn blinked. Then he remembered what he had told Celebrían. "Well you see, Orophin. Light is made up of electromagnetic waves. The tops of these waves are called crests. The distances between two crests are called a wavelength. Now light is made up of the colors of a rainbow. Each individual color has its own wavelength. The amount of light scattered for any given color depends on the wavelength of that color. Now the sky is made up of oxygen and nitrogen, among other things. When blue light waves try to go straight through the oxygen and nitrogen molecules, its light is scattered in all directions because of this collision. This scattered blue light is what makes the sky blue."  
  
Celeborn smiled down at Orophin.  
  
Orophin simply looked at him with a blank expression.  
  
Celeborn realized that Orophin did not understand a word he had just said. Then he remembered that Celebrían had given him a similar expression. He tried again. "The sky is blue because Ilúvatar thought blue was the prettiest color in the rainbow."  
  
Orophin smiled. "That is what I thought the answer was. Thank you, My Lord. Will we be having pumpkin pie later?"  
  
Celeborn chuckled. "Yes. Meet me by the base of my talan in an hour."  
  
Orophin climbed down from his lap and scampered away.  
  
Celeborn made a mental note not to try and explain the scientific reason behind the sky's color, should he be asked by another young Elf. He stood and made his way to his talan to freshen up for his pie date with Orophin.  
  
The End  
  
54 Quellë - Elvish date for November 20th Hwest - Sindarin word meaning Puff Yes, sibs, Celeborn's explanation in a nutshell is why the sky is blue. 


	3. Father Winter

Title: Father Winter 1/1  
  
Series: The Elf Children  
  
Author: Mayetra  
  
Disclaimer: All things Tolkien belong to his estate; I only borrow them on occasion and always return them in good working order. I write fan fiction solely for my own enjoyment and do not claim any copyright or ownership of his works nor do I have intent to make financial gain. All original concepts and characters are from my own twisted plot bunnies and remain my property.  
  
Timeline: Early Third Age - AU - After Why Is The Sky Blue?  
  
Author's Note: Since there are no dates of birth for Legolas, Haldir, Orophin, or Rúmil, I am taking poetic license with their ages. Also, Elladan and Elrohir are 102 years older than Arwen. Elves reach adulthood between 50 and 100 years. For purposes of this story, I have decided to make 100 the age of adulthood and I am making Arwen only 30 years younger than her brothers. The children's ages are as follows: Haldir - 62, Elladan and Elrohir - 60, Rúmil - 40, Leggy - 30, Arwen - 30, and Orophin - 20.  
  
Summary: Is there such a person as Adar Rhîw [Father Winter]? Haldir doesn't think so and Orophin sets out to prove him wrong.  
  
*~* 34 Hrívë* 169 T.A. - Caras Galadon, Lórien  
  
"But, why do I have to do it?" Celeborn whined as he flopped down into a chair.  
  
Galadriel glanced over at her husband as she put the finishing touches on the costume she was altering. "How many times must we go over this? Thranduil cannot do it because of his sprained ankle," she sighed, trying to ignore the sullen look on his face.  
  
"Am I the only one who does not believe his story? I am not convinced for one second that he fell off his horse on his way here. I do not care how many witnesses there where. He is faking it," Celeborn had regained his feet by this point and was beginning to pace.  
  
"Celeborn, will you please stop with that infernal pacing. You should be ashamed of yourself, thinking such ill about Thranduil," she admonished him.  
  
Celeborn stared at his wife in disbelief. He wanted to scream and rant, but knew that it would fall on deaf ears. He returned to the chair he had just vacated and pouted. He was going to play the part of Adar Rhîw* at the annual Rhîw festival and nothing would get him out of the task.  
  
*~*  
  
Thranduil lay back on the bed with his bandaged foot elevated. His wife was being extra accommodating since his 'fall' from his horse. Faking the spill had been a stroke of genius on his part. The look on Celeborn's face when Galadriel volunteered him to play the role of Adar Rhîw, made the damage to his pride worthwhile.  
  
He sighed with pleasure as his wife returned from the kitchens with a fresh slice of honey bread.  
  
*~*  
  
Galadriel entered the party glade and sat in one of the empty chairs on the raised stage.  
  
To her left and slightly back on the stage, was a great throne. The silver frame was carved with snowflakes and sparkled in the lantern light. Crystal icicles hung from the arms of the chair and they cast tiny bands of rainbows about the floor. The upholstery was white satin with blue and silver snowflakes embroidered on it.  
  
Next to the throne was a small table made from white oak. The legs had been carved to resemble great icicles. Blue and silver stain had been lightly applied to the wood and the table looked as if it were made of ice and snow. The table was covered with a light blue tablecloth with more icicle shaped crystals hanging along its edge.  
  
Behind the throne were two great silver candelabras filled with alternating blue and white candles. The warm glow of candlelight made the entire stage seem surreal and added to the magic of the scene. The stage was covered with a white, fluffy rug made from Artic bearskins.  
  
The large glade had been decorated for the Rhîw festival. Hundreds of lanterns hung from thin, silver rope strung between poles set in the ground. Silver, white and blue streamers hung from the poles, fluttering in the light breeze.  
  
Galadriel had allowed the normally tepid air to drop some in temperature. The light chill to the air added to the festive atmosphere and the kitchens had made great vats of hot chocolate and coffee for the party. To the rear of the glade sat long banquet tables filled with treats.  
  
Galadriel motioned for the children to gather at the base of the stage. They sat and looked up at her, their eyes bright with joy and their cheeks flushed with excitement.  
  
"Have you ever heard the story of Adar Rhîw?"  
  
The children answered her with a resounding 'no', even though most had heard the story before.  
  
"Well, I shall have to correct that. Long ago when the world was young, Rhîw was not celebrated, as we do now. It was a harsh time with little joy. And then a Maia*, whose true name as long since been forgotten, decided to bring cheer to the people. So one cold night in the middle of Rhîw, he set out on his great white steed, Lossen*. Using magic, he visited every house, talan, and keep, bringing presents to all the People of Middle-earth."  
  
The children broke out into cheers and applause at the mention of presents.  
  
Galadriel laughed merrily and raised her hands for silence. Once the children had settled down, she picked up the thread of her tale.  
  
"The people were very happy, but confused as to where the presents came from. Every year on the same day, presents would appear in their homes as if by magic. No matter how hard they tried, no one could stay awake to see just who was bringing the gifts. Finally, one small boy decided that he would solve the mystery. Instead of waiting up by the fireplace, he crept out of his house and waited at the edge of his village. He lit a small fire and huddled next to it to wait. He waited for a long time. It seemed to the boy as if time was standing still. Then suddenly there was a glow on the horizon and he saw the most wondrous sight.  
  
A great Elf-lord on a large white steed, dressed in a long blue robe, leggings and boots. The robe was embroidered with snowflakes. The snowflakes flashed silver and appeared to dance about the material. His clothing and boots were trimmed with white fur. His hair was snow-white and sparked in the moonlight as if a thousand tiny diamonds were threaded into it. From his face grew a great white beard that reached all the way down to his waist and it sparked as well. Perched on his head was a blue hat, pointed with a wide brim.  
  
The steed was larger than any the boy had ever seen and it seemed that his feet never touched the ground. It was as if he were running on the air above the ground, no plume of snow could be seen. His tack and harness was blue with silver trim. On his back, behind the rider, was a great blue and silver bag.  
  
The rider approached the boy and dismounted. He said not a word but the boy heard him speak in his mind. "Why do you sit here alone and cold?"  
  
The boy felt no fear and answered the strange Elf-lord. "I was waiting to see who brings us presents this night."  
  
The Elf nodded, his deep blue eyes sparkling with mirth. "Tis I, Adar Rhîw."  
  
The boy got a puzzled look. "But why?"  
  
The Elf smiled broadly. "Because I wish to bring joy and cheer to all the people. Winter does not have to be a time of sorrow."  
  
"But we give nothing to you," the boy sad sadly, suddenly feeling selfish.  
  
"Your joy is my joy, Little One." The Elf reached down and picked up the small boy. With a wave of his hand, the fire vanished leaving the snow unmarred as if it never existed. "Come, I shall take you home."  
  
The next thing the boy knew, he was in his bed and the sun was shining through his window. He ran into the living room of his home and found his mother and father sitting on the couch. There were presents piled in the corner of the room. He told them everything he had seen and heard the night before. Now the little boy was known for his honesty and his parents believed him.  
  
The village came together that afternoon and the boy recounted his tale once more. The villagers talked and talked and decided that they would honor Adar Rhîw's wishes. So every year, on the eve before Adar Rhîw makes his rounds, we celebrate Rhîw with a great festival. We sing, dance, and have fun."  
  
The children clapped and cheered as Galadriel finished her tale. She motioned them quiet once again.  
  
"Now I have a special guest that has come all the way from his winter palace to spent a bit of time with you."  
  
She stood and handed her chair to Elrond, who set it out of the way. She swept her arm towards the arched entry of the party glade. "Our guest is, none other than, Adar Rhîw."  
  
The younger children leapt to their feet and began to cheer. Some of the older children exchanged glances, but clapped politely.  
  
Celeborn entered the glade and walked up onto the stage. He felt ridiculous dressed up in the Adar Rhîw costume. The horsehair wig and beard itched his face. He looked out at the crowd and saw Thranduil walking along one of the banquet tables, helping himself to treats. Celeborn noted that he was forgetting to limp. He knew that Thranduil was faking his injury. He smiled inwardly as he plotted his revenge. He had a feeling that a 'sprained' wrist was going to prevent him from playing the Daer Enthil Kani* during the Enthil festival. He would make sure to 'ask' Thranduil to play the part in front of both their wives; he wouldn't be able to refuse that way.  
  
Satisfied that he would have his revenge, he waved at the crowd and then took a seat on the throne.  
  
The next hour was spent lifting one child after another onto his lap. He listened attentively to their demands for new toys and dolls. Finally, much to his relief, Galadriel announced the lighting of the great fir tree. The tree had been planted at the very edge of the glade and every year the entire city helped with its decorations. Two large lanterns were lit and lowered from a tree branch high above; the tree was bathed in warm light, revealing all the sparkling and glittering ornaments.  
  
There was a great cheer and then Celeborn was finally allowed to take his leave.  
  
*~*  
  
Haldir munched contentedly on a blueberry muffin. He was sitting in his customary spot between the roots of a mallorn at the edge of the glade. To his left sat Elladan and Elrohir and to his right, Rúmil. He sighed inwardly as he saw Arwen and Legolas approaching them through the crowd. Every since the haunted talan incident, they had decided they were part of his little gang, much to his irritation.  
  
"How come you did not visit with Adar Rhîw while he was here?" Arwen asked the four boys sprawled on the ground before her.  
  
"Because we are not babies like you and Legolas," retorted her brother Elladan.  
  
Elrohir merely nodded, seconding his brother's opinion.  
  
Haldir stood and looked at Arwen with all the arrogance he could muster. "Both of you should run along and seek others of your own age. We do not want to pass the time with ignorant babies who cannot see that Adar Rhîw is nothing more than a story."  
  
"He is not!" came the shrill voice of Orophin from behind Haldir. He was clutching Hwest* in one hand and a half eaten candy apple in the other. "He is real. I talked to him." His voice reeked of authority, which mimicked Haldir almost perfectly.  
  
Haldir turned and looked at Orophin. "There is no such thing as Adar Rhîw. The presents are left by our parents, not some magical being."  
  
"You are a liar, Haldir," Orophin said quietly, his eyes beginning to shimmer with tears.  
  
"That was Lord Celeborn dressed up as Adar Rhîw." He looked sternly at Orophin. "It is time you quit being such a baby. You are an embarrassment to Rúmil and me."  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Orophin screamed before sprinting from the glade, tears streaming down his face. His candy apple lay discarded on the ground.  
  
Rúmil jumped up and started to run after Orophin.  
  
Haldir grabbed his arm and restrained him. "Let him go. He needs to learn to grow up."  
  
Rúmil wrenched his arm from Haldir's grasp and stared hard at him. His fists were clenched and he looked like he was ready to strike his brother. "I should -"  
  
"You should what?" Haldir sneered. "Hit me? I will beat you to a bloody pulp if you try."  
  
Rúmil took a step back.  
  
"I am not afraid of you, Haldir! You are nothing but a big stupid bully!" Arwen cried before she gave Haldir a vicious shove.  
  
Haldir was knocked off balance, but quickly responded with a shove back.  
  
Arwen fell down on her butt. She got slowly to her feet and looked at her white dress, the back of which was now emerald green with grass stains. "This was a new dress!" She screamed before popping Haldir in the nose with her fist.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir had stood up by this point, unsure of which side to take. Haldir was their best friend, but Arwen was their little sister.  
  
Legolas was ready to come to Arwen's defense, should she need it.  
  
Haldir clutched his nose with a cry and blinked back tears. He pulled his hands away from his face and saw that they were covered in blood. "You gave me a bloody nose!"  
  
The altercation may have degenerated into a free for all, but Celebrían chose that moment to intervene.  
  
*~*  
  
Orophin stuffed Hwest down the front of his tunic and began to scamper up the ladder that led to the Lord and Lady's talan. His breathing was hitched and tears clouded his vision. He refused to believe that his hero would be party to such a deception. He would get the Lord to tell Haldir that he was wrong, that there was a real Adar Rhîw.  
  
His face was set with determination by the time he reached the open terrace and scrambled up the steps that led to the throne room.  
  
Celeborn had just entered the room from a hallway leading to Galadriel and his private chambers. He was dressed casually in blue leggings and a dark gray tunic. He caught sight of Orophin as he bolted across the hall towards him. His face was wet with tears and his chest heaved. "What ails you, Child?" he asked gently, lifting the small boy into his embrace.  
  
"Hal.dir.s.s.said that.[hic] there.w.w.as no real [hic] Adar R.hîw. He said.that y.you were [hic] jus..st pretending to b..be him."  
  
Celeborn sighed inwardly and crossed towards the thrones in the bole of the tree. He settled into his, arranging Orophin on his lap so he could talk to him. His mind raced, as he tried to figure out how to deal with the dilemma Haldir had so generously presented him with. One day, he would see that arrogant Elfling standing guard on the most boring and desolate border Lothlórien had to offer.  
  
Since their escapade in the haunted talan, Orophin had been following him around like a loyal puppy dog. He didn't want to crush the boy. "Haldir was both right and wrong."  
  
Orophin's face scrunched up and his eyes squinted, heralding another bout of crying.  
  
Celeborn was quick to continue his explanation, in an effort to stave off more tears. He wanted to comfort the boy, not send him into another bout of hysterics. "There is a real Adar Rhîw. Haldir was wrong about that. However, he was correct when he said that it was I dressed up as Adar Rhîw for the festival. Adar Rhîw is very busy getting ready for tonight and he sent me a missive asking me to pretend to be him."  
  
Orophin sniffled and looked at Celeborn intently. "Will you tell Haldir that? Will you tell him to not call me a baby anymore?" The last bit of his sentence came out as a wail. Orophin threw himself against Celeborn's chest and sobbed.  
  
*~*  
  
Orophin slipped from his bed. He quietly padded across the room, careful not to awaken Haldir or Rúmil from their reverie. He went to the wardrobe that they shared and pulled out the warmest clothing he owned. Most of his things were light tunics and leggings because he never ventured from Caras Galadon. He dressed quietly and pulling on an extra tunic, just to be safe. He carefully pulled out a tiny tunic made especially for Hwest and dressed him in it. Then, he wrapped his light cloak about him and crept from the room. He stopped by the doorway leading to the balcony outside the talan and grabbed the small sack he had hidden behind a chair earlier in the evening.  
  
Haldir gave Orophin a good five-minute head start before he roused Rúmil from his bed. "Get up lazy bones." His voice held a slightly nasal quality.  
  
Rúmil blinked at Haldir irritably. "What?" he hissed.  
  
"Orophin is up to something," he replied, tossing clothing at Rúmil. "We need to follow him and see that he does not get into trouble." He was feeling guilty about his earlier treatment of his youngest brother.  
  
Rúmil reluctantly dressed and followed Haldir from the talan. Haldir ordered him to follow Orophin while he roused the rest of their little gang.  
  
*~*  
  
Haldir returned with Arwen, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir in tow. He hadn't meant to bring Arwen and Legolas along, but they unfortunately heard him rousing the twins. Nothing could convince them to remain behind. Arwen had even gone so far as to threaten to wake her parents if he didn't allow them to go.  
  
"Where is he?" Haldir asked Rúmil, once they found him at the boat dock.  
  
"The little fool took one of the boats and crossed the Anduin," Rúmil was wring his hands frantically. He had been making bird whistles for what seemed like hours, in an effort to help Haldir locate him. He had been torn between waiting for Haldir and following Orophin.  
  
They all piled into an awaiting boat. Haldir and Elladan picked up oars to paddle the boat, while Arwen and Rúmil cast off the ropes holding it to the dock.  
  
*~*  
  
Orophin sat shivering by the small fire he had built, Hwest clutched to his chest. His keen eyes swept across the barren, snowy landscape. Galadriel's power held no sway here, for he had left the confines of Lothlórien. He was waiting patiently for Adar Rhîw to appear, just like in the story the Lady had told earlier. He could tell by Haldir's expression that he hadn't believed Lord Celeborn when he had told him that Adar Rhîw was real. So Orophin had decided to prove once and for all that he did exist. He would have Adar Rhîw wake Haldir up and show him his magical horse.  
  
He caught sight of dark shapes moving and excitement gripped him. He forgot that Adar Rhîw was supposed to shine and glow in the darkness.  
  
The lead Orc paused and sniffed the air. In the distance, he could just make out a fire. The scent of nice, tender, young Elf flesh carried on the wind. If his nose weren't deceiving him, there would be plenty to go around. He salivated and pondered their good fortune. It had been a long time since they had feasted on such a delicacy. He motioned for the four others in his band to follow him and he started to run towards the fire.  
  
Orophin screamed as the first Orc stepped into the circle of light created by his fire. The Orc was followed by four more. Orophin was rooted to the spot, unable to do anything but scream.  
  
The first Orc reached out to grab him. That's when a bellow sounded from behind him and Haldir leaped into view, swinging an oar.  
  
The Orc ducked the wooden oar and backhanded the pesky Elf who was trying to defend the little one. He had claimed the youngest morsel for himself.  
  
Haldir landed in the snow. Bright spots danced before his eyes and his face throbbed from the blow.  
  
Arwen shrieked as another Orc lifted her up by her arm.  
  
Elladan swung his oar again and again, but it seemed to have no effect on the Orc currently clutching his sister.  
  
Legolas was desperately clinging to Orophin's legs, trying to wrench him from the first Orc's grasp. Elrohir and Rúmil had gathered oars from Orophin's boat and were attacking their own adversaries.  
  
Just when the children thought all hope was lost, a brilliant flash of white light lit up the area. The Orcs screamed in pain and before they could fathom what had occurred, they were dead. Each body resembling a pincushion from all the arrows stuck in them.  
  
The children got shakily to their feet and turned in the direction the arrows had come from. There stood a large Elven war party. Their parents and Lord Celeborn were at the head, surrounded by Elven guards from all three cities.  
  
The next thing they knew, they were swept into the embraces of their parents. The reality of what had almost happened, hit home. All the children who had not been in tears suddenly were, including Haldir.  
  
Between sobs, sniffles, and shudders, the children explained why they had ventured beyond the safety of Caras Galadon.  
  
"There is no such thing as Adar Rhîw!" Haldir all but screamed at Orophin. "Forgive me, my Lord, but your effort to spare his feeling almost resulted in all of us being killed."  
  
Haldir's parents gasped at the disrespectful tone their son had addressed Celeborn with.  
  
"You have much to learn, Elfling. Your arrogance may be your undoing one day," Celeborn said sternly. "No lie has passed my lips. Look there!" He pointed out beyond the firelight.  
  
Haldir turned and his jaw fairly dropped off. There on a great white steed sat an Elf-lord. He was dressed just as Galadriel had described him. He was surrounded by a luminous white glow.  
  
"Tis by Adar Rhîw's benevolence that we arrived in time to save all of you. At the very least, you owe him recognition and the most, your lives." Celeborn continued.  
  
Adar Rhîw nodded and then in a flash of light, disappeared.  
  
Haldir apologized profusely to both Celeborn and Orophin. His parents, however, demanded much more than words for his behavior. He spent many a week in the Caras Galadon kitchens, scrubbing pots.  
  
The End  
  
34 Hrívë - Elvish date for Christmas Eve Hwest - Sindarin word meaning Puff Adar Rhîw - Sindarin for Father Winter Rhîw - Winter Lossen - Sindarin word meaning Snowy Daer Enthil Kani - Great Spring Bunny [Note: Daer Enthil is Sindarin for Great Spring There is no word in either the Quenya nor Sindarin language for bunny or rabbit. Quenya was based on Finnish and Sindarin on Welsh. I couldn't find the Welsh word for bunny or rabbit, so I used the Finnish word for rabbit.] Enthil - Spring  
  
Maia - singular for Maiar. The Maiar were lesser Ainur (Valar). They could not appear to the People of Middle Earth in their true forms so they took on whatever guise pleased them. In this story, the Maia chooses to appear as a Elf (though larger in stature then normal Elves) with a long flowing beard. 


	4. Haldir's Affliction

Title: Haldir's Affliction 1/1  
  
Series: The Elf Children  
  
Author: Mayetra  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: All things Tolkien belong to his estate; I only borrow them on occasion and always return them in good working order. I write fan fiction solely for my own enjoyment and do not claim any copyright or ownership of his works nor do I have intent to make financial gain. All original concepts and characters are from my own twisted plot bunnies and remain my property.  
  
Timeline: Early Third Age - AU - After Father Winter  
  
Author's Note: This series is over a year old and still growing. All of them can be found here:   
  
Summary: Haldir is turning into something . unnatural.  
  
*~*  
  
49 Hrívë 170 T.A. - Caras Galadon, Lórien  
  
Haldir yawned and stretched as he returned to consciousness. He rubbed his face and winced as his hand rubbed a sore spot on the tip of his nose. He palpated it gently, feeling a tiny welt beneath the pad of his finger. His nose had been sore for a day or two after Arwen hit him at the Rhîw* festival. It had not given him any trouble since then and he was confused as to what could be causing this new pain.  
  
He slipped from his bed and padded over to a small mirror hanging on the wall. His eyes widened in shock at the sight he beheld. His silvery-blond hair was mussed from reverie, but that was not what sent shudders of horror through him. There was a red bump on the very tip of his nose, its crimson hue contrasting sharply with his pale skin tone.  
  
He ran across the room and, none to gently, shook Rúmil awake. "Get up, Rúmil!"  
  
Rúmil focused on his brother, as he was jolted from reverie. His eyes widen in horror. "Haldir, you have a spot on your nose!"  
  
"I know that, you dolt. What should I do?" Haldir was beginning to panic. "Should I tell Mom and Dad?"  
  
Rúmil pondered Haldir's questions as he sat up, try as he might, he couldn't seem to quit staring at Haldir's nose. "I do not think that would be wise. What if you are turning into ." he lowered his voice to a bare whisper, "something unnatural?"  
  
Haldir's eyes fairly bulged from his face. "What am I going to do?" he asked in a panicked tone.  
  
Rúmil motioned for him to keep his voice down. "Let us find the others and put the question to them. I am sure that between us all, we will think of something."  
  
Haldir sincerely hoped so. He was not looking forward to displaying the 'thing' growing from his nose to the others, but if it helped to find a way to get rid of it, he was more than willing.  
  
They dressed quickly and sneaked from the talan, choosing to skip breakfast and completely ignoring their daily chores. They ran swiftly through the city, Haldir keeping his head down so that no one would see his affliction. They arrived at the edge of the city and scampered up the abandoned talan they had claimed as their fort. It was some distance from Ameldo's talan, much to their relief.  
  
It was not long before the twins joined them.  
  
"Sauron's balls!" Elladan swore when he got a good look at Haldir's face. "What happened to your face?"  
  
"I do not know! I awoke from reverie this morning to find that I was afflicted by some mysterious disease." Haldir looked in the filthy mirror hanging on the wall. It seemed to him that the spot had not only grown, but had turned a deeper shade of red.  
  
"Maybe we could find out what is happening to Haldir in one of Grandfather's books," Elrohir interjected quietly.  
  
Haldir perked up at the suggestions. "Would you go look?"  
  
Elladan and Elrohir exchanged glances. "Yes, but we will need a diversion and we know just where to get one."  
  
Their diversion chose that moment to scamper into the talan. "Haldir. Rúmil. Mama said you had better get your -" Orophin skidded to a stop and stared at Haldir. "Look, Hwest*, Haldir has got a spot!"  
  
There was no answer from Hwest that anyone other than Orophin heard.  
  
"Orophin," Haldir said in his nicest tone, "how would you like to do us a big favor?" He sidled over to his brother and draped a friendly arm around his shoulders.  
  
Orophin was instantly alarmed. Haldir was never nice to him unless he wanted something. He clutched Hwest a little tighter to his chest. Feeling rather brave, he answered his brother with a resounding 'no'. He slipped from Haldir's grasp and ran towards the door. "Mama wants you home right now! You are both in big trouble!" He punctuated his statement by sticking out his tongue at his brothers.  
  
"Get him!" Haldir roared and they all quickly gave chase.  
  
Orophin made it down the ladder, but his luck soon ran out. His little legs were no match for the longer ones of his brother. He soon found himself tackled to the ground by Haldir. Before he could react, Hwest was wrenched from his grasp.  
  
"Give me Hwest back," he screamed at Haldir, who had risen and was currently holding the stuffed cat high above his head.  
  
"If you do not wish to see Hwest become kindling for a fire, than you will do as I tell you to," Haldir sneered.  
  
Orophin sobbed and nodded his head. "Just do not hurt poor Hwest."  
  
"All that we need you to do is get Lord Celeborn out of his library for a while," Haldir said in a soothing tone. "If you do that, then I will return Hwest."  
  
Orophin sniffled. "Okay. But how do I do it?"  
  
Elladan clapped Orophin on the back. "I am sure that you will think of something."  
  
*~*  
  
Orophin peeked around the doorframe into Celeborn's private library. The Elf-lord was sitting at an oak table seemingly engrossed in a book. Orophin slipped quietly into the room, still unsure of how to achieve his task.  
  
"How are you this fine morning, Little One?" Celeborn replied, closing the book and smiling gently at Orophin. He noted with concern that the small Elfling seemed to be distressed. "What is the matter, Orophin?"  
  
Orophin shuffled his feet. "I.you see."  
  
Celeborn frown as he pushed his chair away from the table. "Where is Hwest?" Orophin had been inseparable from his stuffed cat since Celeborn had presented it to him on first birthday*.  
  
Orophin burst into tears. "I do not know!" Which was the truth because Haldir had hidden the cat while Orophin wasn't looking.  
  
Celeborn rose and lifted him into his arms. "Hush, Little One. I will help you find Hwest. Where was the last place you remember having him?"  
  
"In my room," Orophin sobbed into Celeborn's chest. Luckily, his face was hidden from the elder Elf, for his cheeks blossomed red as the lie slipped from his mouth.  
  
"Then we shall start there," Celeborn said confidently. He strode from the room, Orophin still clutched in his arms.  
  
The twins smiled from their hiding place in the hallway as their grandfather and Orophin went past them. Moving stealthy, they entered the library and began to search the books lining the shelves.  
  
"And just what do you think you are doing in Grandfather's library?"  
  
Both boys jumped at the sound of Arwen's voice. They turned to see her and Legolas standing in the open doorway.  
  
"Nothing," twin voices echoed in unison.  
  
"Fine, keep your secrets for now! But I am going to tell and you know that Grandmother can always find out what you are doing." Arwen said in a haughty tone.  
  
"Okay, but you must promise not to tell anyone," Elladan said in a pleading tone.  
  
Arwen and Legolas exchanged glances and then nodded their agreement.  
  
Elladan launched into a lengthy and detailed explanation of Haldir's mysterious affliction.  
  
"He is turning into a Dwarf," Legolas gasped.  
  
"How would you know that?" Elrohir asked quietly.  
  
"My father has had dealings with them before and has told me everything about the nasty beasts," Legolas replied.  
  
"It is pretty common," Arwen confirmed. "Last month, Father made a preparation for an Elf about Haldir's age with the same affliction."  
  
"Do you remember which healing remedy he used?" Elladan asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes." Arwen said confidently. "Come on, he just left to take a stroll with mother. I can sneak into his room and get the recipe."  
  
They all followed her down the hallway and slipped into the guest room. Arwen grabbed a sheet of parchment and opened the book to the page that listed the facial cream. Unfortunately, half way through her copying, Legolas hissed that her parents were coming. He quickly amended his statement, but Arwen lost her place and continued her transcription from a different recipe.  
  
*~*  
  
Orophin led Celeborn into his talan.  
  
"Haldir! Rúmil! You boys get your little fannies in-" Orophin's mother stopped mid-sentence at the sight of Lord Celeborn. "My Lord," she sputtered. "I apologize. I thought it was my other two sons."  
  
Celeborn smiled. "I hope I am not intruding. Orophin seems to have misplaced Hwest and I have volunteered to help find him."  
  
"No, not at all." Orophin's mother smiled and returned to the small kitchen off the main room.  
  
"Now, Little One, which way to your room?"  
  
*~*  
  
Haldir frowned at the foul smelling concoction Arwen was brewing on the stove. "Are you sure that it is supposed to have beet juice in it?"  
  
Arwen sighed out loud. "Yes!" she said in an irritated voice. "Do you want me to help you or would you rather turn into a Dwarf?"  
  
"Sorry," Haldir replied. "I am just worried that it will not work."  
  
"It will work," Elladan reassured his friend. He did not want to think of what would happen if it didn't. Everyone knew how much his Grandfather hated Dwarves, ever since the whole incident in Doriath.  
  
Arwen started to hum as she added the vinegar.  
  
*~*  
  
"Well, Hwest is not here," Celeborn said as he got to his feet. They had searched the little room from top to bottom, but had not found the little stuffed cat. "Where else could you have left him?"  
  
Orophin pretended to puzzle over the question. He shrugged his shoulders unable to lie to his hero.  
  
Celeborn pursed his lips as his thought. "Perhaps, in the garden down by the stream?"  
  
Orophin thought it was as good a place as any to look.  
  
*~*  
  
"I AM PINK!" Haldir screamed as he looked into the mirror. His pale skin had taken on a purplish-pink tint from the beet juice. "And the spot is still there!"  
  
"What went wrong, Arwen?" Legolas asked her quietly.  
  
"This must be a worse case of Dwarfism then we first suspected. His skin will probably get all brown and crinkly." Arwen was deeply concerned at this point.  
  
"He does look like he is getting shorter," Rúmil interjected.  
  
"What?" Haldir turned and stared at his brother.  
  
"You are right," Elladan said, pointing at the sleeves of Haldir's tunic.  
  
Haldir had been in such a rush to get dressed that he had accidentally put on a tunic that was still a bit too large for him. He looked down at the cuff and found it extended just beyond the wrist. "By the Valar! What am I to do now?"  
  
"Maybe no one will notice," Elrohir suggested.  
  
"Grandfather will surely notice and then it will be a slow, painful death for Haldir," Elladan said.  
  
Haldir just made a moaning noise.  
  
"I have an idea!" Legolas said suddenly. He bid the others to wait in the clubhouse while he went to fetch a few things.  
  
*~*  
  
Celeborn and Orophin strolled through the manicured gardens, hand-in-hand. They still had not found Hwest. Celeborn was beginning to wonder what was really going on. Orophin seemed distracted and refused to look him in the eyes.  
  
He finally stopped and sat on a stone bench. He lifted Orophin up and settled him on his lap. "Now, Little One, would you like to tell me what this is really all about?"  
  
Orophin peeked up at Celeborn. "What do you mean, my Lord?" he asked nervously. His hands began to twist the hem of his tunic.  
  
Celeborn sighed. He removed the tunic hem from Orophin's fingers and soothed the wrinkled fabric. He gently held Orophin's hands. "You know that you can tell me anything, Orophin. I could never possibly get angry with you."  
  
Orophin nodded. He told Celeborn everything and it felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "And Haldir said that if I did not do it, he would burn poor Hwest right up." He looked wide-eyed at Celeborn.  
  
Celeborn merely nodded, even though he was fuming inside. How dare Haldir treat his brother so despicably? When he got through with the arrogant Elfling, the weeks he spent in the kitchens scrubbing pots would seem like a holiday!  
  
*~*  
  
"Ouch!" Haldir winced. "Do not rub so hard!"  
  
"Do you want to hide the fact that you are turning into a Dwarf or not?" Legolas ground out as he continued to rub lemon juice viciously onto Haldir's face.  
  
"But that hurts! I think you are taking my skin off!" Haldir continued to complain.  
  
"Quit being a baby, Haldir," Rúmil said with relish. He had dreamed of admonishing his brother in such a manner, but never thought it would actually happen.  
  
"I do not think it is working," Elladan said.  
  
"Well, it takes a little bit to set it," Legolas explained. "But it gets rid of my mother's freckles so it should work on Dwarf skin."  
  
Legolas stood back and eyed his handiwork. Haldir's face was a mess. Between the purple tint, the red raw patches of skin and the bump, he looked rather Dwarfish. "You will be all better in the morning," he announced, not really convinced.  
  
*~*  
  
The five friends left the talan just as the evening sun was beginning to set. They had agreed that Haldir should hide in an old closet, lest he was discovered. They would try and sneak him some food later, at least that is what they told him. At the rate he was changing, he would be a foul, bearded, raging Dwarf by the end of the meal hour. They weren't going to risk getting killed.  
  
Celeborn watched the five young ones trudge down the path; Rúmil had Hwest tucked under his arm. He had been on his way to recover Hwest from Haldir. He wondered why the older boy wasn't with them. He climbed the old ladder to the talan above.  
  
He glanced about the room, smiling at the boyish décor and filth. He quickly looked in the two adjoining rooms and found them empty. He was just getting ready to leave the kitchen when he noticed the pot sitting on the stove. He frowned as he noted that a fire had recently been burned in the belly of the stove, and some of the embers were still glowing.  
  
Foolish children, he thought, do they wish to burn the city to the ground? He looked for something with which to quench the fire. He picked up the pot and dumped the contents on the glowing embers. "What foul concoction were the little heathens brewing?" he asked to no one in particular.  
  
Satisfied that the embers no longer posed a danger, he turned and left the kitchen. He had just about decided that Haldir left the talan earlier when he heard a noise coming from the closet in the small bedroom. He entered and throw open the door.  
  
"What have you done to your face?" Celeborn asked as he got a good look at the small Elf huddled in the bottom of the closet.  
  
Haldir began to cry. He told the entire story amid sobs and pleas for his life.  
  
Celeborn blinked. Then he threw back his head and laughed. He laughed until he could no longer stand; dropping to the dusty floor, he continued to cackle.  
  
"What exactly is so funny, Husband?"  
  
Celeborn looked up at his wife through the tears in his eyes. He clutched his sides and could do no more than burst into a fresh round of chortling.  
  
Haldir, however, had been reduced to hysterics.  
  
"Oh my!" Galadriel exclaimed as she got a good look at him. "Elrond?" she sent a questioning look at her son-in-law.  
  
"I think I can fix this," Elrond said softly. He wondered what had ever possessed the children to not only decide that Haldir was turning into a Dwarf, but to try and 'cure' him on their own.  
  
Thankfully, Galadriel had sensed that something was amiss. She and Elrond had confronted the children on the path and had gotten the entire sorrowful tale.  
  
Elrond helped the weeping boy from the closet amid reassurances that he was not turning into a Dwarf and that he would be able to care for his poor damaged skin. He guided Haldir from the room and left Galadriel to deal with Celeborn, who was still cackling like a loon.  
  
*~*  
  
Haldir halfheartedly pulled a weed. He had been sentenced to weed the Lady's garden for the month. It could be worse; he thought to himself, he could be washing pots like Lord Celeborn. The Lady sure did know how to hand out punishments.  
  
The End  
  
49 Hrívë - Elvish date for January 8th Rhîw - Sindarin word for winter Hwest - Sindarin word meaning Puff Apparently, Elves actually celebrate the date of conception not their date of birth. But since these are being written for my son, I really did not want to have to explain conception to him once he's old enough to enjoy these. 


	5. Arwen Cleans House

Title: Arwen Cleans House  
  
Series: The Elf Children  
  
Author: Mayetra  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: All things Tolkien belong to his estate; I only borrow them on occasion and always return them in good working order. I write fan fiction solely for my own enjoyment and do not claim any copyright or ownership of his works nor do I have intent to make financial gain. All original concepts and characters are from my own twisted plot bunnies and remain my property.  
  
Timeline: Early Third Age - AU - After Haldir's Affliction  
  
Author's Note: Since there are no dates of birth for Legolas, Haldir, Orophin, or Rúmil, I am taking poetic license with their ages. Also, Elladan and Elrohir are 102 years older than Arwen. Elves reach adulthood between 50 and 100 years. For purposes of this story, I have decided to make 100 the age of adulthood and I am making Arwen only 30 years younger than her brothers. The children's ages are as follows: Haldir - 62, Elladan and Elrohir - 60, Rúmil - 40, Leggy - 30, Arwen - 30, and Orophin - 20.  
  
Summary: Arwen decides to surprise the boys by cleaning their clubhouse. She gets a little help from her mother and grandmother! Won't Haldir be surprised!  
  
*~*  
  
61 Hrívë* 170 T.A. - Caras Galadon, Lórien  
  
Arwen looked around the filthy clubhouse and shuddered. She couldn't fathom how the boys could stand to play in the disgusting talan. She hadn't really gotten a good look at it until now. She had been too busy trying to help Haldir the first time she was here. The boys had all gone fishing with Celeborn, including young Orophin, and Arwen had decided to surprise them by cleaning and decorating their clubhouse. As she looked around at the overwhelming task in front of her, she felt like crying.  
  
Dust covered every conceivable surface. The once silver walls were a dark, dingy gray from years of accumulated dust and neglect. The recessed bookshelves carved into the walls were crammed with junk. Broken bits of furniture lay scattered about the room. She didn't understand why they didn't throw the pieces away and use some of the perfectly good furniture in the city storehouses. She was sure that her grandmother would be more than happy to let them have a few pieces.  
  
There was an assortment of odds and ends scattered about the room. In one corner, there was a pile of broken pieces of pottery and in another, a large metal pot containing an assortment of dead bugs. Old, dingy gray curtains hung rotting from curtain rods above the openings to the front and side balconies, and between the two other rooms in the talan.  
  
She shuddered to think of what those two rooms held. She remembered that the kitchen was a complete disaster. There was a layer of soot in the stove, three inches thick. She would never be able to do this by herself. She decided to ask her grandmother for help.  
  
*~*  
  
Galadriel looked up from her needlepoint as Arwen entered the solar. "Hello, child. What are you doing this fine day?"  
  
"Hello, Grandmother. I was going to try and surprise the boys with a present, but I fear that I can not do it alone."  
  
Galadriel was curious. "What did you have planned?"  
  
"I was going to clean and decorate their clubhouse. It is so nasty, and they need a female's touch about the place."  
  
Galadriel resisted the urge to laugh out loud. She doubted the boys would appreciate Arwen's kind sentiment. She started to tell her granddaughter as much, when a thought crossed her mind. She had sentenced Celeborn and Haldir to chores. The twins were supposed to help their mother in the garden, and Rúmil had blown off his chores at home. Legolas was staying with them for a while, since Mirkwood was such a dangerous place and was supposed to check with Celebrían before going anywhere.  
  
Her poor daughter had spent two hours frantically looking for the boy. They had all sneaked off to go fishing. The only reason Galadriel knew this was because one of the guards had seen them leave earlier that morning. She would deal with Celeborn later, but felt Arwen's little gesture was the perfect revenge on the rest of them.  
  
None of them would dare seek retribution from Arwen if Galadriel, herself, got involved. This was too enchanting an opportunity to pass up.  
  
"That is a wonderful idea, Arwen. I will help you in any way I can." She set her needlepoint aside and stood. "Let us go, so I may see this pigsty for myself."  
  
Arwen accepted her grandmother's hand and led her from the room.  
  
*~*  
  
Celeborn and the boys sat along the banks of a small stream beyond the walls of the great city. Celeborn had shunned his more dignified robes in favor of a pair of brown leggings and a forest green tunic. The boys were dressed in similar attire. The sun shined down on the merry party. The air was tepid, for Galadriel did not allow winter to hold sway in the Golden Wood.  
  
"This is the life," Celeborn sighed as he baited the hook on Orophin's fishing pole.  
  
"Sure is," Haldir agreed.  
  
"No stupid girls around to tell us what to do," Elladan added.  
  
"That is a blessing right there," Celeborn agreed with his eldest grandchild. He loved his wife dearly, but sometimes she drove him crazy.  
  
Orophin wisely kept his mouth shut. He was still under the belief that his mother had super hearing and didn't want to get in trouble. He accepted the fishing pole from Celeborn and handed him Hwest's* pole.  
  
"I do not know why you insist on having a fishing pole for that stupid toy," Haldir grumbled. "He cannot use it."  
  
Celeborn reached over and lightly smacked Haldir on the back of his head. "Hush, boy. You will treat your brother with respect, or I will turn you over my knee. Now apologize."  
  
Haldir nodded. "Sorry, Orophin. I am sure Hwest would like to fish as well," he muttered. He knew better than to disobey Celeborn. His glib tongue could not sway the Elf-lord, and Celeborn never made idle threats.  
  
Orophin smiled gratefully at his hero and was rewarded with a wink.  
  
Celeborn carefully baited Hwest's hook and handed the pole back to the little Elfling. He had come to love Orophin dearly and often wished the little Elf were his son.  
  
"There you are."  
  
Celeborn looked up at the deep voice and smiled. Elrond stood behind them. He was dressed in attire similar to Celeborn's and carried a fishing pole.  
  
"Shame on you, Celeborn. Sneaking off to go fishing and not telling me," Elrond admonished his father-in-law.  
  
"Do not blame me for your being left behind. I cannot help it if my daughter watches you closer than cat watches her kits." Celeborn shot back at the dark-haired Elf.  
  
Elrond rolled his eyes. "You should have warned me about that, before I married her."  
  
Celeborn snorted. "You are not married to Galadriel, so do not presume to tell me what I should and should not have done. Now cease your whining. You are scaring off the fish."  
  
Elrond dropped down beside his younger son and baited his hook.  
  
Soon they were all sitting quietly, bonding in that strange and magical way males do.  
  
*~*  
  
Galadriel survey the talan. This would take a miracle and more hands than just hers and Arwen's. She shook her head. "We will need more help, I think. Go to your mother and tell her our plans. Have her come here with my handmaidens."  
  
Arwen nodded gleefully and scurried out of the talan.  
  
Before long Celebrían and Galadriel's two handmaidens, Illis and Marille, entered the talan carrying buckets, rags, brooms, and an assortment of cleaning supplies. They had recruited some of the guards to bring in a large cauldron. The guards made several trips and soon had the cauldron filled with nice hot water.  
  
The females rolled up their sleeves and went to work. It took them a good hour just sweep the ceiling, walls and floor clean of dust and move all of the clutter in the rooms out on the balconies. They recruited several of the guards and it still took them three hours to scrub the talan clean of grime from top to bottom.  
  
The exhausted females stood back and surveyed their handiwork. The silver walls, ceiling and floor gleamed once again. The mirror on the wall shined like new. The talan now smelled clean with a hint of jasmine.  
  
"Now, my sweet," Celebrían turned to her daughter. "What did you have planned for the décor?"  
  
Arwen smiled brightly. "I was thinking pink with white lace. Pink is such a lovely color, and it will look nice against the silver walls."  
  
Galadriel and Celebrían exchanged bemused looks. Neither of them could wait to see the boys' faces, when they returned from their little adventure.  
  
Celebrían planned to give her husband an earful when he got back. While she was out searching for Legolas, he had sneaked off as well.  
  
"I think that is a lovely choice," Galadriel cooed. "Shall we go to the storeroom and pick out some nice furniture?"  
  
Arwen nodded. "That would be wonderful!"  
  
*~*  
  
Celeborn and Elrond led the boys back towards Caras Galadon. The sun was low in the western sky, and it would soon be growing dark.  
  
"Do we have to go back?" Orophin asked nervously from his perch in Celeborn's arms.  
  
"Yes, little one." Celeborn answered. He noted the look of fear on the small Elf's face. "What is wrong, Orophin?"  
  
"We are going to be in trouble," Orophin said. His eyes glistened with unshed tears. He was desperately trying not to cry, because Haldir would tease him about it. He knew that his mother was going to be very cross with him and his brothers. He suddenly wished he hadn't come fishing.  
  
"Hush, little one," Celeborn murmured. "I shall tell your mother that I Elfnapped you. I shall take the blame, never fear."  
  
Orophin nodded with relief. Lord Celeborn always took care of him.  
  
They hadn't gotten very far, when on of the city guards approached them.  
  
"My Lords," The guard greeted Celeborn and Elrond formally. "The Lady Galadriel requests your presence at the little ones' clubhouse."  
  
"Thank you," Celeborn replied. He and Elrond exchanged nervous glances. They had expected a confrontation, but not at the children's clubhouse.  
  
*~*  
  
They found Galadriel, Celebrían, and Arwen waiting on the front balcony of the talan. All three females had large grins on their faces. Arwen was fairly bubbling with excitement.  
  
"Did you enjoy your day fishing, husband?" Galadriel asked Celeborn in a sweet tone.  
  
Celeborn was instantly on guard. "Yes," he said warily.  
  
Galadriel just smiled.  
  
"What about you, my dear," Celebrían asked Elrond.  
  
"I.it was quite refreshing," Elrond answered. He had a bad feeling.  
  
"Your mother has been looking for you and your brother all day, Haldir. It seems you neglected to tell her your plans for the day. It also seems that you have forgotten that you are still under my edict to help weed the gardens."  
  
Haldir swallowed visibly.  
  
Rúmil went pale.  
  
"I was Elfnapped," Orophin cried. He clutched Hwest tighter to chest and looked up at Celeborn.  
  
Celeborn squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Orophin is not to blame, my dear. I made him come with us."  
  
Galadriel raised one eyebrow at the blatant lie, but said nothing. Orophin was a sweet-tempered young Elf and completely devoted to Celeborn. He would have followed her husband to Sauron's front gate.  
  
"I suppose you three have a good excuse?" Celebrían asked the twins and Legolas.  
  
They suddenly found their shoes very interesting and refused to look her in the eye.  
  
"Well, while you were all out lazing the day away, Arwen has worked very hard on a surprise for you," Celebrían said.  
  
All the boys looked at Arwen in surprise. They had expected to be yelled at and punished, not given a surprise.  
  
"Thank you, Arwen," Haldir said. He sent her a beautiful smile that little up his little face.  
  
"Yes, thank you, Arwen," the other boys echoed.  
  
Elrond and Celeborn exchanged glances once again. Their wives were positively beaming, and this could not bode well.  
  
"I just know you will love it," Arwen gushed. "Mother and Grandmother helped me and deserve credit as well."  
  
The three females stepped aside to reveal the entrance to the talan. A light pink curtain hung across the doorframe, it was edged with white lace.  
  
Haldir made a strange noise and charged past the curtain into the talan. The rest of the boys, except for Orophin, followed suit.  
  
The adults heard a high-pitched keening noise and then a thud. They entered the talan to find Haldir passed out cold on the floor. The twins were holding each other. Legolas was sitting on the floor, muttering. Rúmil's head kept darting about the room as he muttered the word 'pink', over and over again.  
  
The main room of the talan had been completely redecorated. Three panels of pink curtains covered the threshold to the side balcony and to the two other rooms in the talan. Place strategically in front of the side balcony was a white couch and two chairs made of wood and covered with pink cushions. Wood side table were placed between the two chairs and at either end of the couch. They were covered with pink tablecloths trimmed in white lace.  
  
Beyond the suite of furniture stood a large round table with seven chairs placed around it. Pink cushions covered the chairs and the table was covered with a pink tablecloth. A crystal vase of roses stood in the center of the table.  
  
The bookshelves were neatly arranged with little boxes that held the boys' treasures. Galadriel refused to allow Arwen to throw away what she thought was junk. Beautiful tapestries showing Elves walking hand-and-hand through gardens where hung from the walls.  
  
It was the perfect clubhouse - if you were a girl.  
  
*~*  
  
Haldir sat between Rúmil and Elladan pulling weeds. Elrohir and Legolas were pulling weeds three flowerbeds away from them. Celeborn and Elrond were busy trimming some nearby hedges. Orophin followed behind the two adult Elves. He was picking up the dropped trimmings and stuffing them into a large bag.  
  
It would be another two weeks, before they were free of Galadriel's punishment. It would be a lot longer before they were free of the hideous décor of their clubhouse. The Lady had warned them that if they did anything to hurt Arwen's feelings, she would have them mucking out the stables, until all the Elves were recalled to Valinor.  
  
Sometimes, it was tough being a male in a female's world. Haldir and the boys wondered if they would ever survive it.  
  
The End 


	6. Allow Me To Introduce Myself

Title: Allow Me To Introduce Myself 1/1  
  
Series: The Elf Children  
  
Author: Mayetra  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: All things Tolkien belong to his estate; I only borrow them on occasion and always return them in good working order. I write fan fiction solely for my own enjoyment and do not claim any copyright or ownership of his works nor do I have intent to make financial gain. All original concepts and characters are from my own twisted plot bunnies and remain my property. Hwest is all mine!  
  
Timeline: Early Third Age - AU - After Arwen Cleans House  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to all my reviewers for the wonderful feedback. Gollum Girl: There won't be much Legolas though he and Rúmil have a few adventures together. Thranduil makes appearances now and again. My Muse has decided that Orophin is to be the lead child in the series and Celeborn the lead adult. I've learned long ago not to argue with the Muse. Blue Flame Angel: Strange question to ask, but I'm 33 and my son is 2.  
  
Summary: Hwest introduces himself.  
  
*~*  
  
68 Hrívë* 170 T.A. - Caras Galadon, Lórien  
  
The room is dark and three of the four occupants are deep in reverie. Three little beds are filled with three little blond Elflings. The fourth occupant of the room is sharing a bed with the smallest of the Elves. It is a black, stuffed cat.  
  
The cat sits up and stretches, before looking around the room.  
  
"Oh, hello. Fancy meeting you here."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Yes, I am talking to you, the reader of this story."  
  
The black stuffed cat drops from the bed and shuffles up to get a better look.  
  
"Please, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hwest*. I am very pleased to meet you." Hwest looks back over as the youngest Elfling stirs in his bed. "Perhaps we should continue this conversation on the balcony. I do not want to disturb my Orophin."  
  
The little stuffed cat walks out of the small bedroom, through the large living area, and out onto the balcony.  
  
"I am very glad that you stopped by for a visit. I do not get many visitors, mostly they come to see Orophin and Lord Celeborn."  
  
Hwest sits on the edge of the balcony and looks out over the city. "It is nice this time of night. I like to come out here and reflect on the day's events."  
  
"Take today for instance, Orophin and I had a lovely time playing in the gardens."  
  
Hwest looks over and cocks his head to the side.  
  
"What was that? When did Orophin and I first meet?"  
  
A faraway, dreamy look fills Hwest's shiny button eyes.  
  
"I remember it like it was yesterday. The Lady Galadriel, at the bequest of Lord Celeborn, made me. I was so excited as he wrapped me in that brightly colored piece of cloth. I was to be a gift."  
  
Hwest seems to become lost in his memories for a moment, but then looks back over.  
  
"Where was I? Oh, yes, a gift. I was presented to Orophin at his first birthday party. I must say, Orophin was the cutest little Elfling I had ever seen. He had a head full of white-blonde hair and bright, blue eyes. His smile boosted two little teeth jutting proudly from his bottom gum."  
  
Hwest sighs before continuing.  
  
"He shrieked with delight and grabbed me. I was immediately hugged to his chest. Of course, I could have done without the drool filled kisses, but I loved him, nonetheless."  
  
Hwest stops for a moment as the lilting melody of elvish voices passes nearby. Then he continues.  
  
"Orophin and I have hardly been parted since. He cut most of his teeth on my little ear."  
  
Hwest points to his slightly mangled left ear.  
  
"I did not mind one bit. It did not hurt and made Orophin feel better."  
  
Hwest leans over and his little stuffed face takes on a conspiratorial look.  
  
"I could do without his eldest brother, Haldir. Can you believe the nerve of that Elfling? He took me from my Orophin and threatened to burn me up. I tell you, Orophin's sobs and pleas nearly broke my poor stuffed heart. It all worked out in the end, but Haldir made me very angry that day."  
  
Hwest sits back up.  
  
"Still, Haldir is not all bad. He does love Orophin dearly, even if he does not show it much."  
  
Hwest looks over once again.  
  
"My favorite adventure with Orophin? Well, that is a tough question to answer. I should say it was my part in the Haunted Talan episode. I think my portrayal was very good; it sure convinced the other Elflings that something horrible had happened to my Orophin. But, I must admit that I love nothing more than the feeling of being clutched to my Orophin's chest. It makes me feel so loved."  
  
Hwest looks up at the sky.  
  
"My, my, how the time has flown!"  
  
He stands up.  
  
"I would love to stay and chat with you all night, but I must return to my Orophin. I would not want him to wake and find me missing. It has been lovely to meet you. May the stars guide you and bring you good fortune."  
  
The little black stuffed cat turns and ambles back into the talan.  
  
The End  
  
68 Hrívë* 170 T.A. - Jan 27th Hwest - Sindarin for Puff 


	7. First Kisses

Title: First Kisses  
  
Series: The Elf Children  
  
Author: Mayetra  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: All things Tolkien belong to his estate; I only borrow them on occasion and always return them in good working order. I write fan fiction solely for my own enjoyment and do not claim any copyright or ownership of his works nor do I have intent to make financial gain. All original concepts and characters are from my own twisted plot bunnies and remain my property. Hwest is all mine!  
  
Timeline: Early Third Age - AU - After Allow Me To Introduce Myself  
  
Archive: Emerald Inkwell; LAF list; Elf Lore, and Northern Fences  
  
Author's Note: Since there are no dates of birth for Legolas, Haldir, Orophin, or Rúmil, I am taking poetic license with their ages. Also, Elladan and Elrohir are 102 years older than Arwen. Elves reach adulthood between 50 and 100 years. For purposes of this story, I have decided to make 100 the age of adulthood and I am making Arwen only 30 years younger than her brothers. The children's ages are as follows: Haldir - 62, Elladan and Elrohir - 60, Rúmil - 40, Leggy - 30, Arwen - 30, and Orophin - 20.  
  
Summary: Love is in the air and kisses get exchanged.  
  
*~*  
  
14 Coirë* 170 T.A. - Caras Galadon, Lórien  
  
Haldir and his little gang sat in their clubhouse looking thoroughly depressed. It wasn't because of the pink and lace décor or the fact that Arwen was cheerfully arranging flowers in a vase on the table. Something much more disturbing had put them in a gloomy mood.  
  
It was so horrifying that they couldn't bring themselves to speak of it, though they each knew the others were thinking the same things. It was Arwen who finally brought up the dreaded subject.  
  
"So, have you boys decided who you are going to ask?" She looked hopefully at the small group.  
  
They scowled at her, except for Orophin who was playing with Hwest*.  
  
"I mean, you do not have much time and you know what my grandmother said," she continued, ignoring their sour expressions.  
  
"Do not remind us of the doom we face," Haldir muttered glumly.  
  
"Tis a fate worse than defilement by Orcs," Elladan added in a hopeless sort of voice.  
  
"My mother keeps telling me that I will like them one day," Legolas said with a shudder.  
  
"Honestly, you would think that you were being asked to do something horrible," Arwen said angrily. Her hopeful expression now wiped away by the obvious lack of enthusiasm from her companions.  
  
"Easy for you to say, Sister. You are one of. of them!" Elrohir said in a rare outburst.  
  
"Who would want a mangy, ugly, repulsive Elfling like you to ask them to the dance?" Arwen retorted.  
  
"I am not mangy! You are the repulsive one, Arwen. Just like all your she- Elf friends," Elrohir shot back.  
  
"You smell like a rancid piece of Orc dung." Arwen was furious.  
  
"Well, I can always take a bath! However, I hope that when you grow up, you fall in love with a shaggy, dirty Human and marry him," Elrohir said viciously.  
  
Arwen gasped. "I would never, ever stoop so low as to marry a. a nasty, ugly Human." She promptly burst into tears and ran from the talan.  
  
Hwest promptly reminded Orophin that he had business elsewhere in the city, preferably as far away from the gloomy faces in the talan as possible. He quietly made his exit and went in search of Lord Celeborn. He had his own troubles and didn't need Haldir or the others taking out their depression on him.  
  
"That was a brilliant display, Elrohir. I mean, your sister is annoying under the best of circumstances, but I would remind you that we need dates for the dance and she could have helped us find them." Haldir shot his friend an exasperated look.  
  
"Now we have to go ask them ourselves," Rúmil added gloomily. He secretly wanted to ask Arwen, but now he just knew she would say no.  
  
Legolas was thinking the same thing. He thought Arwen was very pretty, but general opinion was that girls were gross, so he kept his thoughts to himself.  
  
"I am not afraid of asking one of the girls," Elladan said suddenly.  
  
"I never said I was afraid," Haldir said quickly, maybe a little too quickly.  
  
"But what if they want to." Elrohir trailed off and looked around nervously. He continued in a low tone, ". kiss us."  
  
"Yuck," the other boys groaned in unison, though some of them were thinking of girls they wouldn't mind kissing, and not just Rúmil and Legolas.  
  
"I am still not afraid, but I am NOT kissing a girl," Haldir said adamantly.  
  
"There is nothing for it. We must go out there and ask a girl to the dance," Elladan said suddenly. "My grandmother was very specific about that."  
  
They all stood and walked slowly to the talan's exit with very heavy steps.  
  
*~*  
  
Orophin clambered up the ladder to the central talan that housed Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel's court and living quarters. He scampered through the throne room and headed for the hallway that lead to Lord Celeborn's library.  
  
He knocked and waited patiently to be admitted. He heard the muffled command to enter and opened the door.  
  
Celeborn watched as his favorite Elfling entered the library, closing the door behind him. Orophin had a very serious expression on his face, and Celeborn hoped for Haldir's sake, it wasn't because of him. The elder Elf would put Orophin's brother over his knee if he were the cause of the little Elfling's distress.  
  
Once Orophin and Hwest were settled comfortably in his lap, Celeborn asked, "What causes you to have such a long face, little one?"  
  
"My Lord, I want to get married."  
  
Celeborn managed to resist laughing at the little Elf's solemn announcement. "Did you have any one in particular picked out?"  
  
Orophin's face took on a dreamy expression. "Oh yes, my Lord. She is the most prettiest Elf in all of the world, expect for Mama and the Lady."  
  
"And does this she-Elf have a name?" Celeborn was desperate to keep the amusement from his voice.  
  
"Ohtarie," Orophin said her name like a sigh.  
  
Celeborn searched his memory and put a face to the name. She was a sweet, shy little Elf about Orophin's age with golden hair and blue eyes. She was always accompanied by Fanui*, a stuffed white cat that Galadriel had presented to her on her first birthday.  
  
"I want to marry her, and we will have lots of babies." Orophin puffed his chest out.  
  
Celeborn grinned. "There is plenty of time to worry about marriage and babies, Orophin. How does Ohtarie feel about all this?"  
  
Orophin's face fell. "I do not know, my Lord."  
  
So this is the root of Orophin's troubles, Celeborn thought to himself. "Have you not talked to her?"  
  
The little Elfling shook his head. "No, my Lord."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Tears welled in Orophin's big blue eyes. "Because her father is the Chief of the City Guard, and he scares me. What if he thinks I am not worthy?"  
  
Celeborn hugged the weeping Elfling to him. "Hush, baby. Do not weep. You are the worthiest Elf in the kingdom, and I am not the only one who sees that. Ohtarie's father is fair and just, put your question to him and you will see what I mean.  
  
Celeborn made a mental note to speak to her father as soon as their little audience was done.  
  
Orophin left Celeborn's private study feeling happier then he had for weeks. He would seek out Ohtarie's father just as soon as he had time to prepare himself. He would ask Mama to help him.  
  
*~* Elladan and Elrohir stared at the dark hair twins standing opposite them. One of the girls giggled, and the boys both blushed.  
  
"Did you want to ask us something?" Aerlinn asked. Her sister, Aratû, giggled again.  
  
"Y-y-yes," Elladan managed to stammer. "W-w-we want to know if you will g-g- go to the. thing. ah. dance w-with us."  
  
Elrohir nodded vigorously, looking as if he had just been told to drink Orc urine.  
  
The girls giggled again.  
  
"That would be lovely," Aerlinn answered for them. "What color tunics will you be wearing?"  
  
"What?" Elladan looked confused.  
  
"You know, so we can wear matching dresses." Aerlinn explained, wondering if all boys were so stupid.  
  
"Ah. well. I think blue." Elladan looked wildly at Elrohir. His brother just shrugged.  
  
"Okay. We will wear blue too." Aerlinn smiled shyly. "Would you like to walk with us in the garden?"  
  
Elladan's eyes bugged out. "Now?"  
  
"Yes, silly. So we can talk and get to know each other."  
  
"Why would we want to do that?" Elrohir blurted out.  
  
The girls' faces fell, and Elladan's male instincts for self-preservation kicked in. "What my brother is trying to say is, we would rather wait until the dance it would be. lovelier then."  
  
The girls beamed at them and Elladan said goodbye quickly before dragging his brother away.  
  
*~*  
  
Rúmil didn't know why he went searching for Arwen. He didn't even remember thinking he would, yet here he stood on the edge of the little glade where she sat, weeping. The next thing he knew, he was sitting next to her with a comforting arm thrown awkwardly around her shoulder.  
  
"What do you want?" Arwen glared at him through her tears.  
  
Rúmil swallowed painfully. "Iwantedtoknowifyouwouldgotothedancewithme."  
  
Arwen brightened a bit. "What?"  
  
Rúmil turned crimson from his neck to the very tips of his ears. "I... I. I. You. dance. me. go."  
  
Arwen beamed and before Rúmil could stop her, she throw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh yes, Rúmil, I would love to. Thank you for asking me."  
  
A strange smile spread across Rúmil's face, and he nodded dumbly. He didn't remember leaving the glade or making his way back to the talan. He could only remember the sweet tingling on his cheek where Arwen had kissed him.  
  
*~*  
  
Haldir regarded his prey. She was standing quietly in a group of giggling females. He arched a brow as he considered the best way to separate her from the herd. She would do nicely, he thought. Shy, sweet, did not giggle incessantly and she made him feel funny in his stomach, like he had swallowed a bunch of butterflies.  
  
He decided the best way to win the battle was to charge right in. He approached the group and ignored the simpering looks the other females gave him.  
  
"I want to talk to you, Sûle."  
  
Sûle just nodded.  
  
"What do you want to talk to her about?" One of the other girls asked, causing the whole pack to giggle madly.  
  
Haldir glared at the girl who spoke and effective silenced the group. He looked back at Sûle. "Follow me, now."  
  
Sûle followed him, even though it was more a command then a request.  
  
Once they were away from the group, Haldir stopped and faced her.  
  
"Has anyone asked you to the dance yet?"  
  
"No," she said quietly.  
  
"Good. You can go with me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good. Go away now," Haldir ordered her.  
  
Sûle nodded and stalked back to the group.  
  
That was easy, Haldir thought.  
  
*~*  
  
Indil couldn't believe Sûle's luck. The handsomest Elf in all of Caras Galadon had asked her to the dance. Indil had loved Haldir for as long as she could remember. She wandered through the gardens trying to get control of her emotions. She wanted to be happy for her friend, but it hurt because no one had asked her to the dance.  
  
The sound of crying caught her attention and she stepped off the path, moving towards the small clump of trees to investigate.  
  
She found Legolas, the little Mirkwood Elf, sitting against a tree with his legs drawn up to his chest. His arms were folded on his knees and his face was buried in them.  
  
Indil sat quietly to the younger Elf, her heart going out to him. "Why are you weeping?"  
  
Legolas jumped. He had been so caught up in his own misery; he never heard the girl approach. He quickly wiped his tears and looked over at her. She was about Haldir's age and very pretty. "I. had something in my eye."  
  
Indil smiled gently. "Is it gone now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Was that all that was bothering you?"  
  
Legolas wanted run for shame. He shook his head, feeling so alone since his parents had returned to Mirkwood.  
  
"What happened? Are you hurt?"  
  
Legolas couldn't contain his feelings anymore. "I asked four different girls to the dance and they all told me no. They said they had dates, but I know it is because I am not from here."  
  
"I am sure that they really had other offers, Legolas. You are very welcome here, and everyone likes you." It was true; Legolas was very popular with the other Elves his age.  
  
"I will have to go to the dance alone, and the others will laugh at me." Legolas was lost again in misery.  
  
"Well, you have not asked me yet." Indil didn't know what made her say that. He was so much younger than her, but he was so sad and she wanted to make him feel better.  
  
Legolas looked at the older girl doubtfully. She would surely tell him no as well. Why would she want to go to the dance with a baby, as Haldir was forever calling him. Still it wouldn't hurt to ask. "Will you go to the dance with me?"  
  
"I would be honored, Prince Legolas." Indil said formally.  
  
Legolas flushed at her use of his title. "Thank you, Indil."  
  
"I will see you later then, Legolas. No more tears."  
  
Legolas thought she was as beautiful as Varda herself, in that moment.  
  
*~*  
  
Faras regarded the young Elfling approaching him. His hair was still damp from a recent bath and was braided in the adult style. He was dressed in a fine royal blue tunic with silver trim and matching blue leggings. His outfit was completed with a pair of black suede boots. His little stuffed cat was wearing a matching blue and silver ribbon around his neck.  
  
Faras liked Orophin; he was a smart, well-behaved little boy and a good potential match for Ohtarie. It didn't hurt that he was held in high favor by Lord Celeborn, as evidenced by the latter's visit with him earlier.  
  
"May the stars shine brightly for you, Sir," Orophin said formally after making a little bow.  
  
"And you, as well, little one," Faras returned the bow and tried not to smile as Orophin's eyes widened. "You honor me with your presence. How may I assist you?"  
  
Orophin was very nervous, despite Lord Celeborn's reassurances; Ohtarie's father still frightened him.  
  
Faras could see that Orophin was agitated and tried not to smile. He remembered his one first dealings with the heart and didn't want to hurt the boy's feelings.  
  
"Sir, I would like to marry Ohtarie."  
  
"Well, I am afraid that you will have to ask her that question. It is her choice, not mine. But I will ask that you wait until you are both older."  
  
Orophin's face fell and his eyes welled up with tears. "Yes, Sir."  
  
Faras dropped to a crouch so that he was level with Orophin. "But that does not mean that you cannot be her sweetheart, if she is willing. You should go ask her, she is playing in the glade near the archery range."  
  
Orophin smiled through his tears. "When I get older, will it be okay if we got married?"  
  
Faras smiled broadly. "I would give you my blessing, if Ohtarie is willing. You would make a fine son-in-law, and I would be honored to have you as part of my family."  
  
Orophin thought his heart would burst with pride. "Thank you, Sir."  
  
Faras watched the little Elfling scamper off towards the archery range.  
  
*~*  
  
Galadriel and Celeborn stood at the edge of the glade, holding hands in a rare show of public affection. All about them, young Elflings danced stiffly with one another.  
  
"Did you see Orophin earlier?" Galadriel asked Celeborn.  
  
"Yes. He and Ohtarie were running about telling anyone who would listen that they were going to get married when they were older and have lots of babies." Celeborn laughed quietly.  
  
Galadriel giggled. "It was the cutest thing I have seen since the days when Haldir was ten and decided that he did not like wearing clothes."  
  
Celeborn chuckled as memories of naked Haldir streaking through the city with his poor mother chasing after him, screaming for him to come put on his clothing, flashed through his mind.  
  
*~*  
  
Orophin was very happy that Ohtarie wanted to be his sweetheart. He was even happier because Fanui, her stuffed kitty, had announced that she wanted to be Hwest's sweetheart as well. They had sat together in the glade and made grand plans about their future. Orophin was going to be a Marchwarden, like his father, and Ohtarie would take care of the dozens of babies they were going to get. He wasn't sure where they were going to find them, but he would ask Lord Celeborn about that later. Lord Celeborn was very wise and knew everything.  
  
They had also decided that they were never going to speak to Haldir when they grew up, because he was so mean to Orophin.  
  
Currently, they were hiding in the bushes watching Haldir and Sûle standing in a deserted part of the garden. Elladan had promised Orophin a dozen sweet cakes if he spied on Haldir and reported to him everything that happened. Normally, Orophin wouldn't have agreed, but he was still mad at Haldir for threatening to hurt Hwest.  
  
They watched as Haldir leaned forward and pressed his lips quickly to Sûle's. Then, they simply clasped hands and walked back to the party.  
  
"Well, that was boring," Ohtarie sighed.  
  
Orophin nodded and then, looked at Ohtarie seriously. "Maybe we should do that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Mama and Papa do it and the Lord and Lady do it when they think no one is looking. I think sweethearts are supposed to." Orophin explained.  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two little Elflings leaned forward and pressed their lips together. They sat back and looked at each other.  
  
"That was dumb," Orophin blurted out.  
  
Ohtarie nodded in agreement. "I wonder why they do it?"  
  
"I do not know. Do you want to do it again?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay, so when we grow up, we are going to get married, have lots of babies, never speak to Haldir, and we will not kiss because it is stupid." Orophin announced.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Ohtarie said in total agreement.  
  
The End  
  
14 Coirë - 14 February Hwest - Puff Fanui - Cloudy 


	8. There's An Orc Under My Bed

Title: There's An Orc Under My Bed  
  
Author: Mayetra  
  
Fandom: Tolkien Fandom  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: All things Tolkien belong to his estate; I only borrow them on occasion and always return them in good working order. I write fan fiction solely for my own enjoyment and do not claim any copyright or ownership of his works nor do I have intent to make financial gain. All original concepts and characters are from my own twisted plot bunnies and remain my property. Hwest is all mine!  
  
Timeline: Early Third Age - AU - After First Kisses  
  
Author's Note: These stories are for my son and I am take poetic license with the Elven Plumbing. The complete series can be read here:  
  
Summary: Orophin is afraid of the Orc under his bed.  
  
*~*  
  
20 Coirë* 170 T.A. - Caras Galadon, Lórien  
  
Orophin awoke in the middle of the night with a problem. He had to pee. Normally, he would just get up and go to the bathroom, but that was before the Orc moved in under his bed.  
  
So, he lay huddled under the coverlet and tried to slip back into reverie. He wasn't worried about the Orc crawling out from under his bed and getting him for two reasons. One, everyone knew that bed blankets could stop an Orc attack in its tracks. It was impervious to blades, arrows and clubs. Two, the Orc could only reach out the length of its arm; the rest of his body was bound by the magic spell that trapped him under Orophin's bed in the first place.  
  
He still had to pee and the urge was getting worse. He wasn't able to slip back into reverie. So he rolled onto his back and looked over at Hwest*, who was looking back at him. Hwest, unfortunately, didn't have any suggestions. Orophin briefly considered calling out and waking up Rúmil, but didn't. Haldir was a much lighter sleeper than Rúmil and his cry would surely wake him. Orophin was sure that Haldir knew nothing about his fear of the Orc under his bed and for good reason. His eldest brother would probably take great delight in teasing and tormenting him.  
  
Orophin rolled onto his side and stared at the wall. The ache in his bladder was getting worse and worse. He tried to concentrate on the shadows on the wall, picking out shapes in his mind. He began to wiggle his leg in an effort not to think about his urgent need.  
  
Haldir blinked once and wondered what had awakened him from reverie. Something was wrong he could feel it. He sat up and looked around the room, listening intently for any sound that would alert him to the source of the trouble. Then he spotted it, the slightly wiggling figure of his little brother. He smiled reasonably sure he knew what the source of Orophin's distress was. He slipped from his bed and padded over.  
  
Orophin grew still as he heard the light footsteps coming towards his bed. For a brief second, he wondered if the Orc had figured out a way to escape from under the bed, but then recognized the light tread as his brother's. He tried desperately not to move, not wanting Haldir to have another reason to torment him.  
  
"I know you are awake, Orophin."  
  
Orophin sighed dejectedly and rolled over to face his brother. He was in a terrible situation. If he told his brother about the Orc under his bed, Haldir would probably tease him or worse, try and scare him. If he didn't say anything, he was in serious danger of wetting the bed. Haldir would never cease his tormenting if that happened. Orophin's need was almost unbearable now.  
  
Haldir took in the pained expression on Orophin's face and sighed. He held open his arms. "Let me help you, Brother."  
  
Orophin knew that Haldir knew and his face burned with shame. He reached over and grabbed Hwest, then stood up and wrapped an arm around Haldir's neck.  
  
Haldir didn't say a word, but carried his brother to the bathroom. He waited outside the closed door while Orophin took care of his needs.  
  
Orophin took longer than necessary to wash his hands. He knew what was waiting for him on the other side of the closed bathroom door - Haldir. He wondered briefly which was worse: Haldir or the Orc under his bed. Finally, unable to delay any longer, he grabbed Hwest and opened the door, his head hung in dejected shame.  
  
Haldir watched Orophin slink from the bathroom looking completely crushed. He dropped to a crouch, so that he was closer to eyelevel with his youngest sibling.  
  
"Why did you not leave the bed, Orophin?"  
  
Orophin cringed. He couldn't lie, not even to his brother. "There is an Orc under my bed and if I got out of bed, he would get me." He waited for Haldir to laugh at him.  
  
"I remember the Orc that lived under my bed when I was younger," Haldir said quietly.  
  
Orophin looked up at him to see if Haldir was serious.  
  
Haldir smiled at his brother. "I used to have to call for Mama, if I woke in the middle of the night. Finally, she told me the secret to get rid of the Orc."  
  
"What is the secret?" Orophin was desperate.  
  
"Do not be afraid of him."  
  
Orophin sighed. "That is easier said than done, Brother."  
  
Haldir nodded solemnly. "I know. It took me a long time to work up the courage to not call for Mama and to just get out of the bed. Until then, Orophin, just call to me and I will carry you."  
  
Orophin shot Haldir a suspicious look.  
  
Haldir was taken aback by the expression on Orophin's face. Was his brother really so afraid of him that he was willing to suffer? "I will always come if you call, Orophin. You need never fear that."  
  
Orophin slumped his shoulders and refused to look at his brother's face. "And tell the others and laugh at me too."  
  
"Look at me, Orophin," Haldir commanded.  
  
Orophin did.  
  
"We are family and family always helps each other. I will not tell the others and I will not laugh. You are my youngest brother and I love you."  
  
Orophin threw his arms around Haldir's neck, Hwest slapping against the older boy's back. "Thank you, Haldir."  
  
Haldir hugged his brother in return. He lifted his baby brother into his arms and started back toward their bedroom.  
  
Orophin stopped Haldir at the entrance. "Put me down, Haldir."  
  
Haldir set his brother on his feet and waited to see what would happen.  
  
Orophin considered the shadowy depths under his bed for a long moment. He consulted quietly with Hwest, whispering in his ear. Finally, he looked up at his big brother. "Hwest suggests that I hold your hand the first time, just in case I am not brave enough."  
  
Haldir managed to keep a straight face. Orophin's face was so serious that it was comical. "Very well."  
  
He took Orophin's small hand into his and they walked to Orophin's bed. Haldir helped his brother get settled. He sat for a long time after Orophin slipped back into reverie. He resolved to treat Orophin better in the future. He padded back over to his own bed, but not before dropping a kiss on his brother's brow.  
  
The End  
  
20 Coirë - 20 February  
  
Hwest - Sindarin for Puff 


	9. Little Runaways

Title: Little Runaways  
  
Series: The Elf Children  
  
Author: Mayetra  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: All things Tolkien belong to his estate; I only borrow them on occasion and always return them in good working order. I write fan fiction solely for my own enjoyment and do not claim any copyright or ownership of his works nor do I have intent to make financial gain. All original concepts and characters are from my own twisted plot bunnies and remain my property. Hwest is all mine!  
  
Timeline: Early Third Age - AU - There's An Orc Under My Bed  
  
Summary: Rúmil and Legolas run away.  
  
*~*  
  
35 Coirë* 170 T.A. - Caras Galadon, Lórien  
  
Rúmil sat dejectedly on a log in a little traveled area of the city gardens. He hated his life. Haldir got to do everything because he was the oldest and everyone doted on Orophin because he was the youngest. Nobody cared about him, because he was the middle child. He sighed and considered the bleak prospect of growing more and more invisible. A shadow fell over him briefly and he looked over as Legolas sat next to him, also wearing a dejected look.  
  
"Hello," Rúmil sighed.  
  
"Hello." Legolas tone was just as monotone.  
  
"What is wrong?" Rúmil asked, though he was too lost in his own misery to care.  
  
"My parents do not love me," Legolas replied sadly.  
  
"Neither do mine," Rúmil replied.  
  
"I wish I had new parents."  
  
"Me too. Preferably ones with no other children."  
  
Rúmil and Legolas suddenly looked at each other. "May be we should go look for new parents," they both said at the same time.  
  
*~*  
  
Rúmil stood upon a footbridge near the great gates of the city waiting for Legolas. He took the time to mentally review the items in the pack on his back. He had been careful to pack only necessities. He had a bottle of Orc repellent he had traded Elladan two snake skins for, three berry tarts he had swiped from the kitchens, his collection of bird feathers, his old stuffed rabbit - Heleth'nîf*, a old kitchen knife - in case they ran into Orc that weren't repelled, and his lucky rock.  
  
Legolas soon came skipping down the footpath, whistling a merry tune. "Are you ready?" His eyes were sparkling with excitement.  
  
"Yes," Rúmil replied.  
  
They turned and started down the footpath. Only to stop again at the sound of Orophin's voice.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
They turned to see Orophin hand-in-hand with Ohtarie. Their respective stuffed kitties clutched in their free hands.  
  
"None of your business," Rúmil snarled.  
  
Orophin fell back on the old stand-by: "I am going to tell, Momma."  
  
"Wait!" Legolas said quickly. He turned and whispered to Rúmil. "If we do not tell them something, they will tell and we will be caught."  
  
Rúmil snorted. "Who would care?"  
  
Legolas pondered this for a moment. "True."  
  
The two older boys turned and left the younger Elves standing in the middle of the path.  
  
"That was rude," Ohtarie said.  
  
"Let us go tell on them!"  
  
Ohtarie thought that was a wonderful idea. The two little Elflings turned and ran to find the one adult who always had time for them - Lord Celeborn.  
  
*~*  
  
"And then they just walked away," Orophin said from his perch on Celeborn's right knee.  
  
"They were very rude," Ohtarie added from her perch on Celeborn's left knee.  
  
They had found him in his library thumbing through a large book.  
  
Celeborn smiled affectionately at the two young Elflings. "Well, sometimes boys Legolas and Rúmil's age like to have adventures without little kids."  
  
"So it is okay that they left?" Ohtarie asked.  
  
"Yes," Celeborn reassured her. He lifted the two young ones down off his lap. "Now, run along and play a game."  
  
Orophin and Ohtarie nodded in unison before turning to leave the room.  
  
"Do you want to play running away from home too?" Orophin asked Ohtarie.  
  
"Okay! Let us go to your talan and pack first." Ohtarie suggested.  
  
"Hold!" Celeborn said. "What do you mean play running away?"  
  
Orophin looked back at Celeborn. "We were playing Elf Wardens in the garden and overheard Legolas and Rúmil say they were going to run away to find new parents.  
  
Celeborn groaned. "You run along and I forbid either of you to play running away from home."  
  
Both of the Elflings looked disappointed, but didn't argue with him.  
  
*~*  
  
After speaking with Rúmil's mother and Legolas' guardian, Celebrían, and changing into suitable clothes, Celeborn went out in search of the two wayward Elves. He found their trail outside the city wall and began to follow it. It wasn't long before he found them sitting by the little creek they often went fishing at. Celeborn easily scaled a nearby tree and eavesdropped on the two Elflings in an attempt to discern what had caused them to run away in the first place.  
  
"So where do you think we should look for new parents?" Rúmil asked as he munched on one of the tarts he had snagged.  
  
"I do not know. Mirkwood is out of the question and we better not go to Imladris, cause Elrond will just send us back." Legolas began to ponder their situation.  
  
Rúmil sighed. "Where else is there?"  
  
"We may have to find Human parents," Legolas finally remarked then took a bite to his own tart.  
  
Rúmil looked at Legolas with a shocked expression. "You want to live with Humans!"  
  
"It is perfect," Legolas said warming to his suggestion. "Think about it. We will be special because we are Elves."  
  
Rúmil got a dreamy look on his face. "Yeah, I bet if I had Human parents, they would not forget my name."  
  
Legolas snorted. "At least your mother acknowledges your presence, even if she cannot remember you name. My parents hate me so much that they shipped me off to a different city."  
  
Rúmil patted his friend's back in a comforting gesture. He had to admit that Legolas' problems were greater than his own. At least his parents had not given him away. "We will find you some good parents, Legolas. So where do the Humans live?"  
  
"Well, my father buys wine from the Dale, which is a Human town and I have heard of the Land of Rohan, which is farther to the east, past Dale. They raise horses!"  
  
Rúmil got excited. "Yes, we should go there! I like horses."  
  
"Then it is decided, we shall go to Rohan!" Legolas said with a large smile.  
  
Celeborn had heard enough. He now understood what had caused the boys to run away. It was time to bring them back home, but in such a way they thought it was their idea. He dropped silently to the ground just as Legolas announced they would go to Rohan. "Long walk to Rohan, young ones."  
  
Both Legolas and Rúmil jumped at the sound of the Elf-lord's voice. They turned owl-eyed expressions toward him.  
  
"M-my Lord," Rúmil managed to stutter.  
  
"I suppose you have come to drag us back," Legolas' said in a dejected voice.  
  
Celeborn walked over and sat next to them. "What good would that do? If you are intent on leaving, you will only try again."  
  
Both boys eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"You mean you will not stop us?" Rúmil asked cautiously.  
  
"No." Celeborn said. "Though your parents will be very upset."  
  
The boys snorted.  
  
Celeborn shrugged. "And it may mean war between Mirkwood and Lórien. I did, after all, swear to defend and protect you, young Legolas, with my life. I am sure your mother and father will be very cross that I let you run away."  
  
"War?" Legolas felt sick.  
  
"Nothing to worry about, Legolas. I am sure that Elrond will be able to prevent the war. He is very good at diplomatic solutions. I am more worried about you and Rúmil. I fear that you may find Orcs before you find new parents."  
  
Rúmil dug into his pack with a big smile. "Do not worry about Orcs getting us. We have Orc repellant!" He presented Celeborn the bottle with a great flourish.  
  
Celeborn removed the stopper and sniffed the contents lightly. He would bet Nenya that this was nothing more than water. "Where did you get this, Rúmil?"  
  
"From Elladan. I traded him two snake skins for it."  
  
Celeborn reminded himself to have a little talk with his grandson. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Elladan has tricked you. This is nothing more than water in a pretty bottle." He handed it back to Rúmil.  
  
Legolas laughed.  
  
"It is not funny, Legolas." Rúmil said huffily. He put the bottle back into his back. "I still have a knife."  
  
Celeborn nodded. "I must admit that you are a braver Elf than I. I would be too afraid to face a group of Orcs with only one small knife for protection."  
  
Rúmil and Legolas blanched.  
  
"Yes. I do not think I would like to walk all the way to Rohan, living out in the open, exposed to the elements and Orcs, having to scrounge for food and water."  
  
Rúmil was starting to have second thoughts about leaving the city.  
  
"But I have to find new parents," Legolas said stubbornly. "Mine do not want me any more."  
  
Celeborn sighed. "Things are very dangerous in Mirkwood, Legolas. Your parents left you here because they were afraid you would be hurt badly or killed if you were to return home with them. Do you not remember your mother's tears the day they left?"  
  
The memory of his mother holding him and sobbing flashed in his mind. He had forgotten about that. He felt ashamed that he had thought they did not want him. "I had forgotten that."  
  
"Imagine what she will do when she finds out that you have run away from here." Celeborn could see that he had just about won them over. He would see to it that he recalled Rúmil's father back from the Fences to spend some time with his middle son. It would do Rúmil some good. As for Legolas, he would take a little more active interest in the young prince.  
  
Legolas looked at Rúmil. "Maybe we should go back."  
  
Rúmil nodded. "Yes, I think that would be wise."  
  
Celeborn smiled to himself as he gained his feet. "Well then, will you two brave Elflings do me the honor of acting as my escort back to the city?"  
  
Both boys smiled, shouldered their packs and scrambled to their feet, all thoughts of running away banished.  
  
The End  
  
35 Coirë - March 7th  
  
Heleth'nîf - Sindarin for Fur Face 


	10. Who Will Love Us Now?

For those of you that skipped the first chapter this is a shameless plus. The Elf Children's Series has been nominated for the My Precious Awards. If you are enjoying this series, you can vote for it at:  
  
If the site has exceeded its limit, try back, it's usually only down for an hour or so. Thanks May  
  
Title: Who Will Love Us Now?  
  
Series: The Elf Children  
  
Author: Mayetra  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: All things Tolkien belong to his estate; I only borrow them on occasion and always return them in good working order. I write fan fiction solely for my own enjoyment and do not claim any copyright or ownership of his works nor do I have intent to make financial gain. All original concepts and characters are from my own twisted plot bunnies and remain my property. Hwest is all mine!  
  
Special Warnings: Character Death If you are reading these stories to your children please note that this story may be inappropriate for younger children. It deals with death and parents should be prepared to answer some tough questions.  
  
Timeline: Early Third Age - AU after Little Runaways  
  
Summary: Orophin deals with a great loss.  
  
*~*  
  
47 Coirë* 170 T.A. - Caras Galadon, Lórien  
  
Orophin sat in the garden next to his father's favorite flowerbed. The sun was shining warmly on his back, bees buzzed around flowers filling the air with a pleasant hum, and the flowers gave off a heady scent. The young Elfling was confused. He hugged Hwest to his chest and reflected on the events of the past three days.  
  
Three nights ago, one of Lady Galadriel's handmaidens had come to tell his mama that the Lord and Lady wished to speak with her. The handmaiden had stayed to sit with them but refused to answer Haldir's question about what was amiss. They had gone to bed with no answers.  
  
The next morning, Orophin woke and found his mama and his brothers talking softly in the main living room of the talan. They had stopped as soon as he entered the room. Orophin knew something was wrong because Mama and Rúmil had been crying. Haldir just looked really, really mad.  
  
He tried to ask Rúmil and Haldir what was going on later in the day, but Rúmil had only started crying again and Haldir just stared blankly at him. Mama was so upset that he didn't try and ask her.  
  
Then last night, things had gotten worse. He woke up to find the Lady carrying him into her great white talan, followed by Haldir and Rúmil. The only thing he was told was that he would be staying with the Lord and Lady for a while.  
  
So this morning, he had gone in search of his Mama, to ask her what was going on. He looked everywhere but couldn't find her. The entire city seemed to be sad for some reason, the mournful notes of a sad song carried through the air. Next, he decided to try and find Lord Celeborn but he was told that Lord Celeborn was on an important errand. Then Orophin remembered that his papa was supposed to return home today. He had gone down to the great gates and sat down to wait. Soon, he noticed the guards glancing at him with sad looks, and he started to feel weird. He could see them whispering and then looking at him. After a bit, Orophin had fled to the gardens, unable to bear their scrutiny any longer. His papa always came here when he returned from the Fences. He said that it helped to forget the long nights away from the city. Orophin would wait here for him, surely his papa would tell him what was amiss.  
  
Orophin sat for a long time in the garden. Finally, as the light dimmed heralding the approach of night, Lord Celeborn found him. He wasn't dressed in his normal shimmering robes of white and gray; instead he was dressed in the uniform of a Warden.  
  
"Orophin, how long have you been here?" Celeborn asked the little Elfling gently as he stooped before him.  
  
"Since this morning, my Lord. I am waiting for my papa. He is coming home today." Orophin glanced down the path towards the opening in the high hedge as if he expected his father to walk through it at any moment. He didn't see the look of grief that flash momentarily on Celeborn's face.  
  
"Orophin. I. will you walk with me, little one?" Celeborn held out his hand.  
  
Orophin looked undecided.  
  
"I must speak with you, Orophin. Come with me." Celeborn stood, continuing to hold out his hand. His voice was gentle, but still held the firm command that could not be disobeyed.  
  
Orophin slipped his tiny hand into Celeborn's large warm one and followed the Elf down the pathways toward a part of the garden that was normally reserved for the Lord and Lady. They passed through the manicured lawns and flowerbeds to the very center where a small gazebo stood. The lattice sides were covered in vines with both day and night blooming blossoms, and during this magical hour of dusk, both types were open and showing their delicate petals. Celeborn sat down on a bench within the gazebo and lifted Orophin up onto his lap. For a long time, they sat in silence. Orophin was wise enough to see that his Lord was struggling with a weighty problem; it only confirmed to him that something unusual had occurred.  
  
Finally with a heavy sigh of resignation, Celeborn began, "There has been a terrible accident on the border, Orophin." He continued after a nod from Orophin. "Your father will not be returning from the Fences today."  
  
"When will he be back, my Lord?" Orophin asked quietly. "Because something is wrong with Haldir, Rúmil and Mama. I am scared, my Lord. I do not know how to make them happy, and now, I cannot find Mama."  
  
Celeborn pulled the little Elfling closer to him. "He will not be returning, my little one. He has gone to the Halls of Waiting. Do you understand?"  
  
Orophin shook his head. "Why did he not bring us with him?"  
  
Celeborn could see the confusion and hurt in the big blue eyes that were staring up at him. He hated himself in that moment because he knew that he would only cause more hurt to be reflected there. "He is dead, Orophin. Orcs attacked the border, and he was killed by one of their arrows. His fëa has gone to the Halls to be reborn. He could not take you with him, little one."  
  
Tears stung Orophin's eyes as Celeborn's words sunk in. He pulled Hwest tightly to his chest. A new fear crept up his spine. "My Lord, where is my mama?"  
  
"Your mother and father shared a very deep bond, little one. She could not bear to be separated from him. She." Celeborn steeled himself. "She has faded, Orophin. She is with your father now."  
  
"Will Haldir, Rúmil and I fade now too?" The tears were flowing freely down Orophin's face.  
  
Celeborn shook his head. "No, my sweet baby, you and your brothers will stay here."  
  
"But, my Lord, who will love us now?" Orophin was sobbing now.  
  
Celeborn hugged the little Elfling tightly to his chest, rubbing his cheek against the soft hair covering Orophin's head. "Galadriel and I will love you and your brothers. We shall care for you until you are grown. And you still have Haldir and Rúmil, little one. You still have your brothers."  
  
For a long time, Orophin cried and Celeborn rocked him. Finally, the little Elfling fell into an exhausted reverie and Celeborn lifted him carefully into his arms. He carried him back to the great talan that was now Orophin's new home. He tucked him into bed and sat on the edge watching him for a long, long time. Finally, Galadriel came to him.  
  
"He will be well, my love. All three of them will grow into strong, fine Elves." Galadriel said soothingly to her mate.  
  
Celeborn replied in Quenya, the language being mostly unknown to their subjects. "I once wished that he were my son, Galadriel. I feel as if I have caused this misery to be visited upon them." He was crying openly now, torn apart with guilt.  
  
Galadriel held him to her and stroked his soft silver hair. "Words did not cause this, Celeborn. You did not cause this. Sometimes bad things happen to good people and there is nothing you or anyone could do about it. It is not your fault."  
  
Celeborn knew he was being foolish. "I know. I just wish there was some way I could ease their pain. Orophin is too young to have lost both his parents."  
  
"We can only love them and care for them, Celeborn. In time, they will heal and one day, they will be with their parents again. That is our fate."  
  
Celeborn stood, wiping his tears, and kissed his wife. "You should be the one they call Wise, my love."  
  
Galadriel smiled. "Come now, Celeborn. You must eat, for I know you have eaten nothing all day."  
  
Celeborn silently followed his wife from the room after planting a kiss on the forehead of each sleeping boy and tucking the covers in around them.  
  
The End 47 Coirë - March 16th 


	11. Where Do We Find Babies?

Title: Where Do We Find Babies?  
  
Series: The Elf Children  
  
Author: Mayetra  
  
Fandom: Tolkien Fandom  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: All things Tolkien belong to his estate; I only borrow them on occasion and always return them in good working order. I write fan fiction solely for my own enjoyment and do not claim any copyright or ownership of his works nor do I have intent to make financial gain. All original concepts and characters are from my own twisted plot bunnies and remain my property. Hwest is all mine!  
  
Special Warnings: Parents should preview this story before they read it to their children. It was written more for mature fans of the series but is not graphic. It does deal with the issue of sex and as the title suggests, where babies come from, it may not be suitable for younger children.  
  
Timeline: Early Third Age - AU after Who Will Love Us Now?  
  
Archive: Emerald Inkwell; LAF list; Elf Lore; WoC and Northern Fences  
  
Author's Note: These stories are for my son, but I doubt he will see this one for a long time. Yes, there is blatant reference to Addams Family 2, but it was to classic to resist. I figured I owed you a good laugh after the last installment.  
  
Summary: Orophin asks the million-dollar question!  
  
*~*  
  
49 Coirë* 170 T.A. - Caras Galadon, Lórien  
  
Orophin gazed around the table in the private dining hall of the Lord and Lady. It was quite full. Beside his two brothers, the Lord and Lady, Hwest, and himself; seated at the long table were King Thranduil and his wife, Queen Vénea, Legolas, Master Elrond and his wife, Lady Celebrían, the twins and Arwen, Lord Glorfindel, Ohtarie and Fanui*. Dinner was well under way, but Orophin's mind was on the discussion he and Ohtarie had earlier. He decided that now would be the best time to get an answer, seeing as there were so many adults present. He did not relish another bout of running around like the day he wanted to know why the sky was blue. So without further ado, he asked their question: "Ohtarie and I would like to know where do we find babies?"  
  
That effectively killed the buzz of conversation surrounding the adults.  
  
Haldir took the lull in silence as an opportunity to answer the question. "They are grown in Mellryn blossoms."  
  
"No they are not!" Rúmil chimed in. "Mama told me they are found in baskets in the Celebrant left there by Ulmo."  
  
Elladan shook his head sadly. "You are both wrong! There are no Mellryn in Imladris. They are delivered by the Great Eagles from Valinor!"  
  
"Exactly," Elrohir added. Before taking another bite of stew.  
  
The adults were watching the conversation with silent amusement.  
  
"You were both born in Lórien," Arwen said in exasperation.  
  
"See, I was right!" Haldir and Rúmil said together.  
  
"Mellryn blossoms!" Haldir glared at his younger sibling.  
  
"Baskets on the Celebrant!" Rúmil was not intimated by Haldir's stare.  
  
"All four of you are wrong," Arwen said with great authority. "I was born in Imladris and everyone knows that babies are made in the stars by Elbereth. They are brought to Middle-earth on a moonbeam." She sighed at the loveliness of the thought.  
  
Thranduil chuckled at the misguided little Elflings before taking a sip of his wine.  
  
"My parents just had sex." Legolas said calmly.  
  
Wine shot out from Thranduil's mouth onto his plate as he began coughing and sputtering. Vénea began to pound on her husband's back as half the adult occupants of the table began to laugh quietly behind their napkins.  
  
"What is sex?" Orophin asked curiously.  
  
Legolas now had the attention of everyone at the table, except for his mother who was still trying to help his father clear his lungs. "Sex is when you take off your clothes, then one Elf lies on top of the other, they grunt and move funny. Like this." Legolas stood up and demonstrated with an odd pelvic thrust.  
  
Elrond and Glorfindel exchanged glances and there was a suspicious noise that came from behind their napkins that sounded something like stifled giggles. Thranduil turned a deeper shade of red and started to cough harder, his eyes bulging as he looked at his son. Vénea pounded harder and was a remarkable shade of pink. Celeborn's lips showed the ghost of a smile but he dared not laugh since he was in striking distance of Galadriel. Celebrían and her mother were torn between glaring and smirking themselves.  
  
"Arwen is going to do that with a Human!" Elladan and Elrohir shouted at the same time and dissolved into peals of laughter.  
  
"Shut up! I am NOT marrying a Human!" Arwen bellowed.  
  
Thranduil had finally managed to catch his breath, much to his relief, his wife was quite strong and he wondered how bruised his back would be.  
  
"Well, Celeborn, since you are 'Wise', "Galadriel smiled serenely at her husband. "Why do you not tell them where babies come from?"  
  
Celeborn flushed. "I. you cannot be serious." He could see by her expression that she was. "Well, children, it is like the bees and the flowers."  
  
"Do not tell them that, Father! The first time Elrond gave me a flower I locked myself in my room for a week so I would not run into any bees! Thank the Valar, Mother came and straightened me out."  
  
Glorfindel cleared his throat, a smile plastered on his handsome face. "Please allow me. Legolas was correct, children, having sex makes babies. After a male and female are bound, they retire to their chambers and take off their clothing. Then."  
  
*~*  
  
All eight children sat on the balcony outside the great talan in shocked silence. Unwanted visuals from Glorfindel's graphic and detailed description of where babies came from ran through their poor little minds. They all were thinking the same thing: none of them were ever going to have sex!  
  
The End  
  
49 Coirë - March 21st Fanui - Sindarin 'cloudy' 


	12. Childish Things

Title: Childish Things  
  
Series: The Elf Children  
  
Author: Mayetra  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: All things Tolkien belong to his estate; I only borrow them on occasion and always return them in good working order. I write fan fiction solely for my own enjoyment and do not claim any copyright or ownership of his works nor do I have intent to make financial gain. All original concepts and characters are from my own twisted plot bunnies and remain my property. Hwest is all mine!  
  
Special Warnings: Mention of Character Death  
  
Timeline: Early Third Age - AU after Where Do We Find Babies?  
  
Author's Note: Since there is no date of birth for Haldir, I am taking poetic license with his age. Elves reach adulthood between 50 and 100 years. For purposes of this story, I have decided to make 100 the age of adulthood. Haldir is 62 and essentially a pre-teen. This is in response to a challenge from Haldir Lives.  
  
Summary: Haldir struggles with impeding adulthood.  
  
*~*  
  
47 Tuilë* 170 T.A. - Caras Galadon, Lórien  
  
Haldir sat in the large bedroom currently occupied by him and his brothers. A small box sat in front of him filled with old toys. His hand idly stroking the soft stuffed squirrel nestled in his lap. His mind was consumed with thoughts of the past. Weeks had passed since Orcs had killed his father on the border and his mother had faded from grief, but the pain and deep emptiness of their passing had yet to leave his heart. He had decided that he would become a Marchwarden like his father. It was the one thing he could do to protect his brothers, Rúmil and Orophin.  
  
With that decision made, he had also decided that it was time to put away childish things and had gotten a box from Lady Galadriel to pack away all of his toys. It had proven an easy thing to do until he picked up Rustui*, his stuffed squirrel. He knew that as an adult he had no need for a silly stuffed toy, but he couldn't quite bring himself to deposit the squirrel into the box.  
  
The brown creature was battered and worn. There were signs of obvious repairs to seams and patches where the fur was missing completely, all signs of a toy well loved by its owner. Haldir allowed a faint smile to cross his face as he thought of all the adventures he and Rustui had over the years. They had battled Orcs and Dragons, climbed trees and scampered through Loríen's gardens, and led the charge against Mordor.  
  
Haldir began to list all the reasons in his mind why he didn't need Rustui anymore, the most important being that no self-respecting Marchwarden would be seen dragging around a stuffed toy. He was almost grown and sleeping with the favorite toy made him weak. None of these reasons could override the deep love he had for Rustui. He couldn't explain why he loved something that wasn't alive, but he did. He looked down at the shiny black button eyes and could almost see the look of hurt in them, the accusation that he was abandoning his oldest friend to banishment.  
  
He was shaken from his mental anguish by a light tapping at the door. He looked up as Celeborn entered. Rising quickly, he placed his hand over his heart and said, "Greetings, my lord. How may I serve you?"  
  
Celeborn smiled at the formal words from his young ward. He and Galadriel had tried to make the three orphans feel at home, but Haldir had clung to formality. He returned the gesture and said, "Greeting, Haldir. Please call me Celeborn, you are family now."  
  
The young Elf nodded but he seemed uncomfortable with the prospect. "Is there something I can do for you, my l- Celeborn?"  
  
"Galadriel told me of your project and I came to see how you fared."  
  
Haldir realized that he was clutching Rustui. After a moment of hesitation, he tossed it nonchalantly into the box, trying but not quite succeeding in hiding his look of guilt. "I just finished."  
  
"Very well," Celeborn replied as he leaned down and picked up the box. "Walk with me, Haldir. I have something I wish to discuss with you."  
  
"Yes, my- Celeborn," Haldir replied, following behind the tall Elf with heavy steps.  
  
They entered the hallway and started toward Celeborn's private study. Celeborn said nothing as he opened the door and ushered the young Elfling inside. "Take a seat, Haldir."  
  
Haldir took one of the empty chairs near Celeborn's desk, which was piled with missives, parchments, and a large closed book. He looked longingly over at the box of toys that Celeborn had placed on the empty chair next to his. The young Elf could just see Rustui's black button eyes staring woefully at him and he felt sick to his stomach.  
  
"You know, Haldir, I am quite proud of you." Celeborn said as he settled into his seat behind the desk. He regarded the young Elf for a moment.  
  
"Thank you," Haldir replied quietly, trying to ignore the squirrel in the box.  
  
"You have handled recent events well, better than I expected. And I find your decision to become a Marchwarden and follow in the footsteps of your father admirable."  
  
Haldir nodded.  
  
"He would be very proud of you, but I must ask if becoming a warden was always your intent. Your father would not want you to give up your hopes and dreams just to seek vengeance on his behalf."  
  
Haldir pondered Celeborn's words, seeing the wisdom in them. The truth was he had always wanted to be a warden and his father's death had made it that much more important to him. He said as much to his lord.  
  
Celeborn smiled and nodded, reading the truth in Haldir's words. "I must compliment you. You are a far braver Elf than I."  
  
"Nay, my lord," Haldir protested. "You have fought in many great battles, and ruled many kingdoms. You are a prince. You are married to Lady Galadriel." Haldir personally thought that the last bit was the bravest thing Celeborn had ever done.  
  
"True," Celeborn thought being married to Galadriel was a particularly brave thing as well. "But," he opened a drawer in his desk, "I could not give up one of my own childhood toys."  
  
"My lord?" Haldir thought that his lord was surely jesting. His eyes bugged out as Celeborn loving retrieved a very old stuffed butterfly from his desk drawer. It was a blue and green with bright blue button eyes and golden trim.  
  
"This is Míriel*. My great-aunt Melian made him for me when I was born, and I have never been able to part with him. He has been my friend and confidant since I was old enough to tell him my secrets." Celeborn carefully returned the butterfly to his drawer and closed it. He stood and walked around the desk, pausing to place a gentle hand on Haldir's shoulder. "There is no shame in keeping childhood friends, but that is your decision."  
  
Haldir sat for a long moment after Celeborn left the room. Finally, he reached over and picked up Rustui. "I am sorry, my friend," he whispered to the stuffed squirrel. "Forgive me for ever seeking to part from you." With that, he shoved the squirrel under his tunic and left the room. He may be keeping his stuffy, but he wasn't about to be seen traipsing through the Royal Talan with him clutched under his arm. He knew that Rustui understood he always did.  
  
The End  
  
47 Tuilë - May 14th Míriel - Sindarin 'sparkling'  
  
Rustui - Sindarin 'copper' 


	13. It's All My Fault

Title: It's All My Fault [Elf Children Series]  
  
Author: Mayetra  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien characters belong to the Tolkien Estate. Original characters belong to me. No profit is made from this story.  
  
Timeline: AU after Childish Things  
  
Author's Note: Special thanks to: Beryll, Osiris, Andrea and her young ones, and Izzy.  
  
Summary: Orophin deals with more loss and the thought that he is somehow the cause.  
  
*~*  
  
53 Lairë * 170 T.A. - Caras Galadon, Lórien  
  
Indigo eyes followed the progress of the small Elfling as he made his way slowly down the path. His steps were heavy and his shoulders slumped as if weighted down. Golden head owed which caused his long hair to fall forward and partial obscure his tear-stricken face. In his hand hung his constant companion, a small stuffed black cat. Galadriel said not a word but moved to join the small boy and took his tiny hand into hers. They walked sedately down the path, the elder Elf led the Elfling to a sunny spot next to a small stream that bubbled and gurgled merrily despite the boy's gum countenance. The stately Elf settled herself upon the verdant lush grass and motioned for her young charges to join her. After settling him onto her lap, she finally spoke.  
  
"Your heart is heavy, young Orophin. Speak to me of your woes and, perhaps, I may help unburden them."  
  
Blue eyes that swam with tears, which spilled past his dark golden lashes as he tilted his face up toward hers, regarded her with great sadness. His nose shone pink, evidence to the tears spilt before she had met him on the path. Hitched breaths caused his chest to heave and his lips to tremble. There was such despair written on his young face that Galadriel's heart constricted in empathy.  
  
"I m-make people g-go away," Orophin stuttered between sobs. "F-first, Mommy and Daddy, and n-now." He couldn't finish his thought as his sobs overran his ability to form coherent words. He clutched Hwest to his chest so tightly that Galadriel was suddenly thankful it was not a real cat.  
  
The lady's thought turned to earlier that morning when a small group of Elven families had left for the Grey Havens. A small blond female about Orophin's age, clinging to a small white stuffed cat had been part of the band. She had been smiling happily and chatting animatedly with the other children leaving with their parents. How could Galadriel explain to Orophin that neither his parents' nor his first childhood sweetheart's departures were his fault? How could she impress upon him the dangers Middle Earth still faced from a dark force that lay dormant and not destroyed, as popularly believed, without destroying his innocence? And, finally, like the balmy end of summer that heralded the onset of fall, so to the Elves were on the verge of their autumn on these shores. Soon more and more of their people would no longer be able to ignore the siren's call to Valinor. For a brief moment, she thought of sending the small Elfling to her husband and letting him soothe the boy's heartache, but she remember that he was in conference with Elrond. Orophin needed comfort now and it would be cruel to make him wait.  
  
"Child, you are not responsible for anyone's departure. There are forces far greater than any here on Middle Earth that control these events." She paused to smile warmly at him as she wiped away his tears with the edge of her robe. Continuing, she said, "All that has passed has been preordained and you could no more have caused them, then I could move a mountain with my finger."  
  
Orophin considered her words and seemed to accept them. The storm of tears slowed to a light drizzle and his breathing evened so he only hitched every third or fourth breath. His shoulders relaxed and straighten a bit. His death grip on Hwest loosened and Galadriel almost swore she saw a look of relief pass through his small button eyes. Still, his grief had not passed completely.  
  
"But." he still couldn't bear to utter the girl's name. "She doesn't want to wed anymore." His face became pinched as he strove to push away the desire to collapse in hysterical tears again. "She's found a new sweetheart and he is going with her."  
  
Galadriel had already foreseen that Orophin's heart would belong to an Elven maid with dark hair but she had thus far kept that information between Celeborn and herself. They had both seen no reason to shatter childhood dreams and had not interfered with the budding romance. The Lady of Lórien decided that now was the time to impart a bit of light on the subject.  
  
"She was not your soul's mate, Orophin." Galadriel's voice was tender. She cautiously continued, "Another will come into your life and you shall know her the instant you see her."  
  
Orophin took the lady's prediction seriously. Even the youngest Elfling knew of the lady's mirror. He sighed heavily, releasing his guilt and a good bit of sorrow by the act.  
  
Without another word, Galadriel held the slight boy close and laid her cheek upon his silky hair. She softly hummed a lullaby content to remain until Orophin was ready to leave.  
  
For a long, long time, Orophin sat in the comforting shelter of her arms before emotional exhaustion took its toll and he drifted off to sleep.  
  
He dreamed of water, wildflowers, and a young maid with long, dark hair.  
  
The End  
  
53 Lairë * - 13 July 


	14. Do Not Make Me Stop This Cart

Title: Do Not Make Me Stop This Cart! [Elf Children Series]  
  
Author: Mayetra  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien characters belong to the Tolkien Estate. Original characters belong to me. No profit is made from this story.  
  
Timeline: AU after This Is All My Fault  
  
Author's Note: This installment stemmed from an idea that Andrea gave me.  
  
Summary: Practical jokes get out of hand and the kids are sent on a trip.  
  
*~*  
  
53 Lairë * 170 T.A. - Caras Galadon, Lórien  
  
The practical jokes had started innocently enough.  
  
Arwen, tired of her brothers teasing her about marrying a human, had created a liquid concoction from stinging nettles and added it to their shampoo. Unfortunately, they had let Rúmil borrow it before they realized what she had done. Rúmil having left the shampoo unattended while he went back for his forgotten towel and coming back to find Haldir walking down the path away from the bathhouse assumed his elder brother had been behind the prank. Swiping a bit of laxative while the healer attending his welts wasn't looking, Rúmil had added it to Haldir's pudding during dinner. Haldir had been berry picking earlier and wasn't hungry for desert. He gave his pudding to Legolas whose stomach often resembled a bottomless pit. The pranks culminated with blood curdling screams that echoed through Caras Galadon, which brought every able-bodied adult running. What they found was Orophin, tears streaming down his face, clutching Hwest's body to his chest with one hand while holding the black stuffed cat's head in his other hand.  
  
One emergency surgery to reattach the stuffed cat's head, two cups of soothing tea, and three hours later, Orophin was finally calm enough to be put to bed for some much needed rest.  
  
The string of pranks and jokes were getting out of hand and Celeborn, Galadriel, and Celebrían met to discuss what to do about the children. Celebrían prescribed a stern talk and plenty of patience. Galadriel advocated lots of time spent weeding her garden. Celeborn, however, was firm in his decision. The children would be sent to Imladris where Erestor would focus their active minds on more scholarly pursuits. Not even the prospect of being separated from Orophin would change his mind.  
  
It was decided. Celebrían would take the children to Imladris in two days with an escort of the finest Lórien border guards.  
  
*~*  
  
Celebrían should have known it was going to be one of those days the moment she woke up the morning of their departure. All the children, except Orophin, were lined up next to their luggage with glum little faces looking more like they were going to their execution instead of on a road trip. Either the children didn't know where Orophin was or they simply refused to rat on him. Galadriel eventually ferreted him out hiding under her and Celeborn's bed with Hwest.  
  
It was a tearful goodbye except for Haldir who was busy pouting because he couldn't ride a horse and was stuck riding with the other children in one of the carts.  
  
Four hours later, Celebrían was ready to run screaming from the cart. Her head was pounding and her nerves were shot.  
  
"Rúmil is touching me again, Mommy," Arwen whined.  
  
"Rúmil," Celebrían warned in a tired voice that clearly said she was over this particular complaint.  
  
"She is in my space," Rúmil promptly retorted.  
  
"I have to pee," Orophin chimed in.  
  
"I am hungry," Legolas added, taking this as his cue to voice his woes.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir took this moment to start a shoving match.  
  
Haldir sighed dramatically. "Why 'I' have to ride with the 'children' is beyond me!"  
  
"I have to PEE!" Orophin whined again. He expressed his urgency by wiggling frantically, which caused his feet to begin a rhythmic beat against the back of Celebrían's seat.  
  
Celebrían sighed and motioned for the cart driver to stop.  
  
Orophin promptly headed for the nearest clump of bushes, one of the male Lórien guards in hot pursuit. Though the scouts had already checked this area for Orcs and other dangers, the guards weren't going to take any chances, especially with Lord Celeborn's favorite.  
  
Celebrían took this moment to address the other children. "Haldir, you will ride in the cart because contrary to your perception until you reach your majority you are still a child. Legolas, you had plenty to eat at lunch and will not starve before dinner. Elladan and Elrohir, you will cease your squabbling this instant. Rúmil, you will quit touching Arwen, Arwen, you will stay in your space. All of you will now take this opportunity to use the restroom if you must! We have a schedule and cannot afford to make any unnecessary stops." She managed to perform this speech in her normal mild- mannered tone with none of her aggravation showing through her calm façade.  
  
Six voices rang out, "Yes, ma'am!"  
  
Thirty minutes later, the bickering, sighing, and whining had begun anew. It was accompanied by pleading from Elladan and Elrohir that they had to use the restroom.  
  
Celebrían sighed once, counted to ten and then motioned for the driver to stop. She maintained her calm demeanor through another reminder of their travel schedule. Her question if anyone had to use the restroom was met with five solemn voices saying, "No, ma'am." It wasn't ten minutes later that Haldir and Rúmil got into an argument about the proper way to carry a bow while riding a horse. Orophin was singing to Hwest while Legolas snapped at him that he sounded like an Orc in heat. This remark prompted Orophin to sing louder and slightly off key. Elladan and Elrohir decided that annoying Legolas was a fun way to pass the time and joined Orophin in his serenade to Hwest. Arwen began shifting and bouncing, announcing rather loudly and insistently that she had to pee.  
  
Celebrían once again called a halt. She didn't even bother to try and calm herself. She simply escorted Arwen behind a nearby boulder. Upon returning to the cart, she eyed each child as she launched into a lecture. "If you have to go to the restroom you had better do it now because we are not stopping again!"  
  
The children sat and stared at her silently.  
  
"Now!" Celebrían's voice rose several octaves.  
  
Five little bodies bolted from the cart and disappeared behind various trees and bushes. Haldir remained in the cart.  
  
Celebrian's eyes narrowed and she addressed the haughty young Elf. "Did you not hear what I said?"  
  
Haldir nodded.  
  
"Well?" Celebrían snapped.  
  
Haldir shrugged. "I don't have to go"  
  
Celebrían gritted her teeth and ground out, "Then you better find the urge in the next sixty seconds or you will regret it!"  
  
Haldir had never really seen Celebrían in such a state of agitation. He decided to humor her and pretend to go before her head exploded.  
  
If the young Elflings had been smart they would have remained quiet until the party stopped for the evening. However, youthful exuberance confined too long soon overruled good sense. The jibes, pushing, singing and arguing reached a crescendo that pushed Celebrían past her limit.  
  
"ENOUGH!" She yelled as she turned in her seat to stare at the seven Elflings. "Do not make me stop this cart! Now hands and feet to yourselves. Your mouths shut! If I hear one more peep from any of you, you will regret it!"  
  
Seven solemn faces stared in shock at the ranting Elf.  
  
Haldir slowly raised her hand.  
  
"What?" she snapped.  
  
"I have to go pee," Haldir replied sheepishly.  
  
There was another tense silence while Celebrían counted to ten. After she reached forty, she finally felt calm enough to ask the driver to stop the cart.  
  
The rest of the afternoon passed peacefully. The children were absolute little angels. They didn't want Celebrían to stop the cart again. Their sore bottoms a constant reminder of what happened the last time.  
  
The End 


	15. Tall Tales And The Tutor

Title: Tall Tales And The Tutor [Elf Children Series]  
  
Author: Mayetra  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien characters belong to the Tolkien Estate. Original characters belong to me. No profit is made from this story.  
  
Timeline: AU after Do Not Make Me Stop This Cart  
  
Summary: Rúmil and Legolas learn that not all tales are true and not to prejudge people.  
  
*~*  
  
53 Lairë * 170 T.A. - Imladris  
  
"You are joking," Rúmil asked the twins.  
  
The twins solemnly shook their heads.  
  
Legolas stared wide-eyed at them. "He ate him?"  
  
"Yes," Elladan replied in a hushed whisper. "Just because he did not finish his reading homework."  
  
Rúmil was suddenly skeptical. "Let me get this straight. Erestor killed and ate a student because he did not finish his reading homework. And your father did nothing about it?"  
  
Elrohir looked very grave. "Our father made the salad to go with the meal. He agrees with Erestor's teaching methods."  
  
"You do not dare fail," Elladan added, "or you will end up as dinner."  
  
Elrohir leaned closer as if he were about to impart a great secret. "We used to have an older brother but he failed history."  
  
Both Rúmil and Legolas stared at the twins in horror.  
  
"Why do you think Mother never stays here," Elladan whispered.  
  
Rúmil and Legolas exchanged glances. It was true that Lady Celebrían had left just that morning to return to Lórien. They had only arrived in Imladris the evening before. The thought that she needed sometime away from the children after the painful journey from Caras Galadon never occurred to them.  
  
The twins slowly got to their feet. "Remember what we have told you," Elladan warned.  
  
"We would hate to have to lose such good friends as you," Elrohir said sadly.  
  
Then the twins were gone, scurrying down the garden path. As soon as they had reached the safety of the main building, they burst into peals of laughter.  
  
Rúmil and Legolas journeyed deeper into the garden. They finally settled under a mulberry tree. The branches swept down to the grassy ground creating a small cave of foliage and rich juicy berries. The boys didn't have much of an appetite though.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Legolas asked softly.  
  
"I do not know," Rúmil replied. "I am not very good at history. I suppose I will get eaten." He managed to maintain his composure for a few seconds before he burst into tears.  
  
Legolas nodded. He too was close to tears having never been successful with math.  
  
Their pity party was interrupted by a dark haired Elf with stormy grey eyes peering through the branches. "Are you two okay?" His musical voice was kind and filled with concern.  
  
"Yes," Rúmil managed to say in between sobs.  
  
"I do not want to be eaten," Legolas wailed.  
  
Rúmil nodded vigorously at Legolas' announcement.  
  
Erestor looked wide-eyed at the two young boys. He recognized one of them as Legolas, who was the spitting image of his father, Thranduil. The other boy must be Rúmil, considering his age, the foster son of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. He wondered what had possessed the boys to think they would be eaten. He wrongly assumed that they must be feeling a bit insecure in their new surroundings and probably thought they were in danger of an Orc attack. He crawled into the green cave and settled himself in front of the boys. "Now why do you fear you will be eaten?" he asked gently.  
  
"B-because I am not g-good at m-math," Legolas sobbed.  
  
"And I c-can never remember d-dates in history," Rúmil added miserably.  
  
Erestor looked from one boy to the next in stunned silence. "Why would you be eaten for needing extra help with your lessons?"  
  
"Because Erestor eats students who do poorly," Rúmil whispered after looking around fearfully.  
  
Erestor went from stunned to completely shocked.  
  
"He ate Elrohir and Elladan's older brother," Legolas confided tearfully.  
  
Suddenly everything became crystal clear to Erestory. The twin scamps had been at it again. He resisted the urge to laugh. "I happen to know Erestor and I can assure you that he has never eaten any of his students."  
  
Legolas and Rúmil looked carefully at the elder Elf for any sign of deceit.  
  
"But what about the twin's older brother?" Rúmil asked. He was much calmer but still suspicious.  
  
Erestor allowed himself the luxury of a smile. "Perhaps you chould ask Lord Elrond about his supposed eldest child."  
  
"Oh no!" Legolas exclaimed. "He probably made the salad when Erestor ate him."  
  
Erestor had never heard such a ludcrist statement. He knew firsthand how convincing the twins could be and these two young Elflings happened to be a bit more naïve than most. He thought momentarily how he could convince these two they were not in danger of being cannibalized. His word would not mean much once the boys realized who he was. He could get the twins to admit to their cruel prank but he knew how smart they were. No doubt they would recant their confessions afterwards claiming they were in fear for their lives and had no choice but to support Erestor's claim of innocence. Finally, he decided to let the boys decide for themselves who they trusted to tell them the truth. "Who would you trust to ask?"  
  
"What about Lord Celeborn?" Rúmil asked Legolas.  
  
"It would take to long to contact him," Legolas countered. "We could be the main course before he could answer us."  
  
Rúmil sighed. He suddenly wished they were back home in Lórien.  
  
"What about Lord Glorfindel?" Legolas suggested suddenly.  
  
Rúmil thought about it for a moment and nodded. Despite Glorfindel's terrifying and disgusting revelations about babies, he was the Hero of Gondolin and a slayer of a Balrog. If anyone was brave enough not to fear Erestor it would be Glorfindel.  
  
Erestor smiled inwardly. He would love to be a fly on the wall for this conversation. "You will find Lord Glorfindel in the library," he informed the two Elflings.  
  
"Thank you," both boys chimed before crawling out from under the tree and dashing towards the main building, neither boy stopping to ask Erestor his name.  
  
*~*  
  
The golden haired Elf was indeed in the library. Glorfindel's handsome face was studious as he studied an old scroll. There seemed to be an aura of light that surrounded Glorfindel. His merry demeanor was as wellknown as he's deeds at Gondolin. He smiled brightly as Rúmil and Legolas entered the room. "What bring you two Elflings inside on such a beautiful day?" he asked as he indicated for them to sit in two vacant chairs opposite him. He could tell by the boys' serious expressions that this was not a social call.  
  
"My lord, we have come to ask you about Lord Erestor," Rúmil asked almost immediately.  
  
Legolas, being somewhat less tactful, blurted out, "We have been told that he eats students who fail his class or forget to turn in homework."  
  
Glorfindel looked from one boy to the other with a stunned expression on his face that mirrored Erestor's when he had heard the same news. "Really?"  
  
The boys nodded vigourously in unison.  
  
"He even ate Lady Celebrían's oldest son," Legolas informed the Elf-lord in a hushed tone.  
  
"Lord Elrond made the salad for that meal," Rúmil added with great authority.  
  
Glorfindel was unable to control his mirth. He laughed long and hard until tears sprang from his eyes. He finally managed to regain his composure enough to say, "I have known Lord Erestor for a long time and I can assure you that he has never eaten a student."  
  
Legolas and Rúmil exchanged glances. They were beginning to suspect that Elladan and Elrohir had been telling tales at their expense.  
  
"As for Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían's children are concerned," Glorfindel continued in between chuckles, "three children they have and three you have met. There is no eldest child that was eaten or otherwise dispatched."  
  
Legolas and Rúmil were furious. The twins had made up the whole story. To make matters more embarrassing, Legolas was beginning to suspect that the mysterious Elf who had sent them to Glorfindel was none other then said tutor.  
  
"What does Lord Erestor look like?" Legolas asked.  
  
Glorfindel motioned behind the boys. "See for yourselves."  
  
The Elflings turned to see the very Elf who had sat with them under the mulberry tree not ten minutes before. He was leaning against the arched opening of the library smiling cheerfully. Both Rúmil and Legolas flushed crimson.  
  
"I see that Lord Glorfindel has cleared up any rumors you have heard about your new tutor," Erestor said in his normally placid tone.  
  
"Yes, sir," Legolas and Rúmil said in unison.  
  
"And what have you learned from this little adventure?" Erestor, ever the teacher, asked them.  
  
"That Elladan and Elrohir never had an older brother." Legolas answered.  
  
"That they lied to us," Rúmil added.  
  
Erestory smiled patiently, "Yes, those are very good points but what else?  
  
"You don't eat Elflings," both boys answered, faces an even brighter shade of red.  
  
Erestor chuckled. "That is true as well. But the most valuable lesson you should take away from this is not to prejudge people."  
  
Both boys nodded.  
  
"It is fine to consider other people's warnings but you should always form your own opinions."  
  
"We are sorry, Lord Erestor, if we offended you, " Rúmil said quietly.  
  
The tutor smiled. "No offense was taken, little one. Now run along and enjoy the sunshine."  
  
The two boys rose and scampered from the library.  
  
Erestor and Glorfindel exchanged a look and both began to chuckle again.  
  
"I see time with Lady Celebrían has done little to temper the twins' mischievousness," Erestor drawled.  
  
Glorfindel shook his head. "Nay, and the other Elflings from Lórien are just as impish. You will have your hands full I'm afraid. I do not envy you this task. I would rather face another Balrog."  
  
Erestor scowled at his friend. "Thank you, Glorfindel for your compassion."  
  
Glorfindel grinned.  
  
Erestor was about to say more but his sharp ears caught the sounds of youthful shrieks and splashing. If he was right then Rúmil and Legolas were attempting to drown the twins in a nearby fountain. He sighed and rushed from the room before the fight could escalate and someone was indeed drown, Glorfindel's laughter ringing after him.  
  
The End 


	16. Homesick

Title: Homesick [Elf Children Series]  
  
Author: Mayetra  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien characters belong to the Tolkien Estate. Original characters belong to me. No profit is made from this story.  
  
Timeline: AU after Tall Tales and the Tutor  
  
Summary: The kids are suffering from a serious case of homesickness.  
  
*~*  
  
40 Yávië * 170 T.A. - Imladris  
  
Haldir and the rest of the Lórien gang sat glumly in a gazebo deep within the gardens of Imladris.  
  
"I miss the Mellyrn," Haldir commented to no one in particular. "Right now the trees will be getting their buds and soon the canopy will be filled with the pretty golden flowers."  
  
"I miss fishing in the little stream with Lord Celeborn," Rúmil added. "Remember how much fun we had this summer?"  
  
"Yes," Elladan replied, "and the nightly singing. There are no Elves on Middle Earth that can match the Galadrim's heavenly serenades."  
  
Elrohir nodded silently. His eyes were misted over as he also thought of the trees filled with Elven voices.  
  
"Hwest misses Lord Celeborn," Orophin added in a quiet voice.  
  
Everyone present knew that it was the littlest Elfling among them that missed the Elven lord, but no one contradicted his statement.  
  
"I miss Mama," Arwen said woefully.  
  
"I miss our clubhouse," Legolas added to the list.  
  
"I wonder who is dusting it," Arwen commented.  
  
The boys just stared at her.  
  
Rúmil chose to ignore her comment. "We will miss the Fall Festival this year."  
  
"Do not remind me," Elrohir moaned.  
  
"Yes, we have heard that this year a costume contest was planned," Elladan added.  
  
"And we will miss the Lady Galadriel's story as well," Rúmil pouted.  
  
Orophin sniffled and hugged Hwest. "I will not get to eat pumpkin pie with Lord Celeborn."  
  
Legolas patted Orophin on the back in a comforting gesture. "I wish we could go back."  
  
The rest of the Elflings nodded in agreement.  
  
"There is no way that will happen," Rúmil said miserably. "After all the practical jokes, we are doomed to stay here forever."  
  
"Unless we just go back on our own," Haldir said suddenly. "I mean they would have to let us stay then."  
  
The children exchanged glances and then smiled.  
  
*~*  
  
Rúmil and Legolas crept down the hallway towards the kitchens. Each child had been assigned to collect certain items that would be needed on their journey. Legolas and Rúmil were in charge of the food. Arwen had argued that it was a poor choice since Legolas was likely to eat their supplies before they ever left, but the others overruled her.  
  
The two boys flattened themselves on either side of the darkened archway. Legolas and Rúmil exchanged glances and then Rúmil looked around the corner into the pitch-black room.  
  
"The coast is clear," he whispered.  
  
The duo stole into the room and began to fill their sacks with supplies. They chose carefully taking nothing that would spoil too quickly. Soon their bags were crammed with bread, dried meats, and fruit. They left the room and made their way back to the secret hiding place the twins had shown them. It was a tiny crawlspace that could have been called an attic if you were only three feet tall.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were off on their own foraging expedition. They had been charged with finding blankets to take on the journey. Young Elves were more susceptible to the cold then adult Elves were. Since they were leaving in late autumn, they would most likely encounter snowy weather in their trip over the Hithaeglir*.  
  
Elladan was just about to round the corner where the winter supplies were stored when Elrohir pulled him back. Before he could question his twin, he heard the sound of light footsteps. Nodding, he and his brother melted back into the shadows near a statue of an Elf maiden.  
  
A few seconds later, two Elves rounded the corner holding hands. The twins exchanged glances and resisted the urge to giggle. Their unexpected company gone, the boys continued on their way.  
  
Orophin had the important task of keeping Elrond and the other Elves of the household occupied. He accomplished this goal by asking Elrond to tell him the story of Gil-galad, the last King of the Noldor. He liked the story, and knew that it would keep everyone in the Hall of Fire for some time.  
  
Arwen slipped from the Hall of Fire once her father had settled into his tale. Her objective was to obtain a map that would help them find their way. She hurried across the hall and entered her father's study. Moving past the tall bookshelves filled with books, scrolls and other pieces of parchment, she made her way to the map shelf near her father's desk. It took her several minutes, but she found a current map marking the various routes from Imladris to Lórien. She tucked the map into large map tube and departed the room. She must deliver the map and hurry back before her father noticed that she was missing.  
  
Haldir had the most dangerous assignment of all. Once Rúmil, Legolas, and the twins returned from their assignments, he would lead them into the Warden's Armory for the weapons and other supplies that they needed. He had spent the last three nights watching the armory, making note of when anyone entered or left. He figured that they had a ten-minute window in which to get in, get what they needed and get out again. Thankfully, no one should notice anything missing until the next day. By then, they would be well on their way to Lórien.  
  
There was a slight rustle of brush as the four other boys dropped down next to him.  
  
"Are we late?" Rúmil asked softly.  
  
Haldir shook his head. "Right on time. The next round of wardens should arrive in about five minutes. After they leave, we will make our move."  
  
They sat quietly in the shadows and waited. As Haldir had said, four wardens appeared, went into the armory and then left again.  
  
Haldir waited a minute before motioning the boys to follow him. They darted across the courtyard and slipped through the wooden armory door.  
  
A few minutes later, the boys reappeared laden with their pilfered supplies and darted into the shadows.  
  
*~*  
  
It was still several hours before dawn when the children finally led four young horses from the stables. They crossed the courtyard under a pitch- black sky and without a backwards glance, passed under the arch that led to the bridge.  
  
It didn't take them long to find a little traveled path where they mounted up. Rúmil and Legolas shared one horse, the twins rode together on another one. Arwen and Orophin were put together, while Haldir rode alone. He, however, was also carrying most of their supplies.  
  
They rode single file down the path, Haldir in the lead, the twins bring up the rear. All around them the forest was waking up. The Elflings should have been exhausted, but the excitement of adventure gave them the energy they needed to continue.  
  
It was close to noon when Haldir called a brief halt. They were in a small, sloping meadow covered with late summer flowers. It was surrounded by tall pine trees and in the distance; they could make out the snowy peaks of Hithaeglir.  
  
"We will rest the horses a bit and have lunch," Haldir said. He pulled out the map and began to study it. "We are making good time, but we will need to pick up the pace if we want to make it to Lórien in time for the Fall Festival."  
  
Arwen began to pull out their supplies and set about making lunch for all of them. Rúmil and Elladan tended to the horses, seeing that they were watered from the supply the children carried with them.  
  
After a quiet lunch, the young Elflings remounted and began their journey anew.  
  
*~*  
  
Erestor entered Elrond's study. "Elrond," he said by way of greeting.  
  
"Erestor," Elrond acknowledged him. He motioned for him to have a seat. "Is something amiss? Do you not have students this morning?"  
  
"I do, and several are missing."  
  
"Missing?" Elrond pushed aside the missive he had been holding. "Who?"  
  
"Haldir and his brothers, Legolas, and your three children."  
  
Elrond sighed, he should have known. "They are probably off in the gardens somewhere. I would not worry, they will show up for dinner."  
  
Erestor did not look convinced. "I thought so too, but I asked around and no one saw them at breakfast. I have this feeling, Elrond. I can not put my finger on it, but something is very wrong."  
  
Elrond was not one to take Erestor's 'feelings' lightly. "I will have Glorfindel look around for them."  
  
Erestor nodded, but still looked worried.  
  
"Go back to your students, Erestor. Glorfindel and I will get to the bottom of this."  
  
Three hours later, Elrond was officially worried. Glorfindel and several wardens had searched the house and grounds thoroughly, but found no sign of the Elflings. To make matters worse, supplies were missing from the kitchen, the armory, and four horses were missing from the stables.  
  
"Do you think they could have been so foolish and try to go back to Lothlórien alone?" Glorfindel asked worriedly.  
  
Elrond considered this for a moment. "I would not put anything past them. Gather a party and find them."  
  
Glorfindel cursed. He didn't want to think about the possible dangers the little heathens were getting themselves into.  
  
*~*  
  
The days melted together and two weeks after they set out on their journey, they had begun the climb up to the High Pass. The ground around them was covered with small patches of snow and the air was cold and crisp.  
  
"How long do you think it will take us to get over the High Pass?" Legolas asked Haldir. They were riding two horses abreast during this part of their journey.  
  
Haldir squinted looking up at the mountain. "Two days, maybe three."  
  
"I hope we can find shelter during the night," Arwen moaned. "It is getting colder."  
  
Haldir smiled reassuringly at her. "It will be fine, Arwen." Secretly, he was worried. Orophin was such a young Elfling and not used to such harsh conditions. Haldir was afraid that one morning he would find his youngest brother frozen solid.  
  
They journeyed onward, and towards dusk began looking for any niche or cranny that would serve to shelter them during the night. The best that they were able to find was a small overhang. Heedless of the danger, Haldir built a small fire to keep them warm.  
  
If he had been more experienced, Haldir might have realized that his tiny fire acted like a beacon in the darkness, leading all manner of creatures towards its flames.  
  
The End  
  
40 Yávië 170 T.A. - 10 September Hithaeglir - Misty Mountains (Sindarin) 


	17. Out Of The Pot And Into The Fire?

Title: Out Of The Pot And Into The Fire? [Elf Children Series]  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien characters belong to the Tolkien Estate. Original characters belong to me. No profit is made from this story.  
  
Author's Note: Since these are tales for my son, I have taken poetic license and suspended Tolkien's decree that Elves were immune to disease and sickness. May the Tolkien purists forgive this divergence from canon given the spirit of the series and story.  
  
Summary: The kids are saved from certain death by the most unexpected rescuers.  
  
*~*  
  
54 Yávië * 170 T.A. - Somewhere high on Hithaeglir  
  
Legolas sat shivering next to the meager fire Haldir had built. He could see very little in the pitch-blackness beyond the small circle of firelight. Looking up at the stars, he knew that he still had another hour before his turn at watch was over and he could rouse Rúmil for his shift.  
  
It was still several hours until dawn. He tossed a few more twigs onto the fire, but dared not use more. They had traveled beyond the treeline and had to ration their supply of firewood. Nearby one of the four horses snorted nervously.  
  
Legolas rose and notched an arrow to his small bow. He slipped into the darkness and moved cautiously towards their mounts. The horses were becoming more agitated. Their nostrils flared and they stomped the ground with their hooves. Only training kept them from bolting, but Legolas could see that something was making them very nervous. He walked a little beyond them and sniffed the air. His keen sense of smell caught a foul odor on the light breeze and his heart jumped in his chest. He remembered the scent from Orophin's adventure during the Winter Festival. He hurried back to where the others were slumbering peacefully.  
  
"Haldir," he whispered as he shook the older Elf's shoulder frantically.  
  
"What?" Haldir grumbled sleepily.  
  
"Orcs!" Legolas hissed.  
  
Haldir was instantly awake. He grabbed his bow and motioned for Legolas to wake the others.  
  
The others woke groggily, and as soon as they realized the situation, began to grab their weapons. Orophin shoved Hwest down his tunic and grabbed a bow as well. They were just getting into position when one of the horses let out a frightened whinny and bolted, the other horses immediately followed.  
  
The area beyond the fire was suddenly swarming with Orcs. The children fought valiantly, but their small weapons were not much use against their fully armed opponents.  
  
Haldir let out a fearful battle cry and lunged at a nearby Orc, a dagger in his hand. The Orc backhanded him and sent him flying into the snow, where he lay still, not moving. The rest of the children were quickly subdued.  
  
*~*  
  
"We no share."  
  
"Yeah, why share. We find, we eat," a second Orc said in agreement with the first.  
  
"Garkun say he gets share of all we find," a third argued.  
  
"Garkun no need to know," the first one disagreed. "We eat Elf flesh now."  
  
The argument continued between the six Orcs. All of the children sat huddled in the snow nearby, tied hand and foot. Haldir had finally regained consciousness, but was suffering from a headache. His face was covered in blood from a cut on his forehead where it had hit a rock lying just beneath the snow.  
  
"What do we do, Haldir?" Rúmil whispered fearfully. His face was wet with tears.  
  
"I do not know, Rúmil, but I promise I will think of something." Haldir was the only child not reduced to tears. He also had no idea what they would do, but he refused to tell his younger brother this. Rúmil was scared enough without dashing any hopes that he might harbor in his heart.  
  
Orophin sat curled in Haldir's lap sobbing softly. Hwest was still in his tunic and Orophin hugged him fiercely. "Lord Celeborn will come and rescue us. Do not worry, Rúmil."  
  
Haldir wanted to laugh bitterly at that statement. Unlike Orophin, he understood that Lord Celeborn was not omniscient and probably had no notion of the trouble they were in.  
  
"We should not have left Imladris," Arwen moaned.  
  
"Hush, sister," Elladan said as he held tightly to her hand with one of his own, "to late to bemoan our decision now."  
  
The children had just given up hope when one of the Orcs let out a roar of pain. They looked over and were surprised when he fell forward, an axe embedded in his back.  
  
The next few minutes were chaotic as a group of small, hairy creatures welding axes attacked the Orcs. They made short work of the foul beasts and turned towards the small Elflings clustered together.  
  
"What are they?" Orophin whimpered the question.  
  
Haldir shook his head. He had no idea.  
  
"Dwarves," Legolas said in a hushed voice.  
  
The Elflings stared in horror at their would-be rescuers.  
  
"Now they are going to eat us," Arwen wailed.  
  
"Hush, lass. We won't be eaten ye now or later. Elf flesh isn't to our liking," one of the Dwarves said with an amused chuckle. He was red-haired with a full red beard, as was most of the group. "Torl, get the children ready to travel. I do not wish to tarry."  
  
A squat dwarf with white peppering his reddish beard stepped forward with a knife and began to cut the children free.  
  
Before Haldir or any of the other children had time to argue, they were herded away from their camp. Luckily, their belongings were mostly intact and they were able to retrieve them, but the horses were gone, probably on their way back to Imladris.  
  
The children marched through the dark, cold night surrounded by the Dwarves. Even though their rescuers were no taller than them, with the exception of Haldir, they were much stouter and better armed. The Elflings were in no position to argue so despite their weariness they pushed forward, Haldir carrying Orophin in his arms. One of the Dwarves had offered to carry the small Elfling, but Haldir had refused.  
  
Finally, as the sky was beginning to lighten with the approaching dawn, the leader of the Dwarven party called a halt near a small cave. The tired Elflings dropped to the snow where they stood. It took a little prompting to get them settled in the cave where one of the Dwarves built a cozy little fire. Soon all of the children were asleep wrapped in warm blankets, except for Haldir.  
  
"If ye won't be lettin' us see to your wound then perhaps ye should get a wee bit of sleep," the leader of the Dwarves commented to Haldir.  
  
"I think it would be better if I stayed awake and watched over my charges," Haldir replied stubbornly. He had resolved not to sleep until they were safe from these wily creatures. He remembered all too clearly Lord Celeborn's disdain for Dwarves and the reasons why.  
  
"Well now, laddie, ye might be wantin' to be rested before we start travelin' again on the morrow. We've a long walk ahead of us before we are clear of the mountains."  
  
"I will not slow down the march, Dwarf. Elves are sturdier than you realize."  
  
"What's your name, laddie," the leader asked curiously, ignoring the disdain in Haldir's voice. "My name is Devin son of Blog."  
  
"Haldir of Lórien."  
  
"Ah, that explains some things. Lord Celeborn would be your ruler than. Tell me Haldir, how is it ye and your companions are so far from home? Your kind usually doesn't let their young ones run about on their own."  
  
"I am escorting my brothers and my friends back to Lothlórien. And I am not a young one," Haldir retorted arrogantly.  
  
Devin snorted. "I'd wager you are still a child among your people, Haldir of Lórien. Where be your adults?"  
  
Haldir stubbornly refused to answer.  
  
"We ran away, sir," A little voice came from where its owner was tucked amid a bundle of blankets.  
  
Haldir could have throttled Orophin for relinquishing that bit of information.  
  
"Have ye now," Devin replied with a merry twinkle in his eye. "And why is that, little one?"  
  
"Go to sleep, Orophin," Haldir barked.  
  
"Do not be takin' your ire out on the wee lad. I've about had enough of your attitude. You'll let Sigmund see to your head and you'll tell me what I want to know or I'll turn ye about my knee and blister your arse." Devin growled at Haldir, his patience clearly pushed to the limits.  
  
"You would not dare to strike me."  
  
"Aye, I would and I be thinkin' that ye are due a good swat for runnin' off like ye have."  
  
While Sigmund cleaned his wound and bandaged his head, Haldir reluctantly told the Dwarves about their plan to return to Lothlórien. He was careful to leave out the twins, Arwen, and Legolas' identities as heirs to their respective kingdoms. It wouldn't do to let the Dwarves know they had the Prince of Mirkwood and Master Elrond's children in their clutches.  
  
Devin and his band of warriors had a good laugh after Haldir had finished his tale.  
  
"I must tell ye, lad, ye and your friends have a fair amount of courage to do what ye did. Stupid, but brave," Devin said with mirth. "You're in luck though. We are heading back to the Lonely Mountain and are in a mind to take the long way around Mirkwood. We will escort ye to your home and see ye safely back among your kin."  
  
"Thank you," Haldir begrudgingly said. He wasn't a complete fool and like it or not, they would need the Dwarves protection to make it there.  
  
"Ye are lucky and nothing more, lad. If I weren't pressed for time, I'd drag ye back to Imladris to Master Elrond. I've no doubts that your kin is out searchin' for ye, but I've no clue to which route they would have taken and we've come to far to turn back. And I wouldn't mind see old Celeborn's face when he learns 'twas Dwarves that pulled your fat out of the pot, but I have a feelin' that you've only managed to land yourself into the fire. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes once ye are back among your kin."  
  
Haldir bristled slightly at the casual use of his lord's name, but said nothing.  
  
"Now, lad, get over there with the rest of your kin and sleep. Ye are tired and despite what ye think, we'll not harm ye none. Leave the watching of babes to us adults."  
  
Haldir reluctantly did as he was told, but resolved to not sleep. He'd show these Dwarves what stuff Elves were made of. He was sound asleep not five minutes later.  
  
"What do ye think, Devin?" Torl asked after Haldir's light snores could be heard.  
  
"He's a proud one and I don't pity his lord when he comes of age. Celeborn will have his hands full that's for sure." Devin said with a smile.  
  
"We should make a harness for the little one so we can take turns carryin' him," Sigmund said eyeing Orophin with concern. "He's not up to such a journey. If Haldir were my boy, I'd tan his hide good for draggin' the wee laddie along."  
  
"Aye, his brother will make a fuss, but ye are right," Devin agreed. "You and Kirin see to it."  
  
"I'm of a thought, the lad wasn't completely honest with us," Torl commented. "I'd wager the one called Legolas is Thranduil's boy. He's got the Elven lord's fair looks about him."  
  
"Aye, though not his disposition," Sigmund chuckled. "Must take after his mama."  
  
"The three dark ones are Elrond's babes," Devin commented. "They don't seem to remember me, but then it's been a few years since I've been a guest of the good Elven lord."  
  
"The lad did right not to say to much," Kirin said softly. "Had we been of a mind to, we could hold them for ransom." He was putting the finishing touches on a little harness made of rope and scrap leather.  
  
"Aye, but if the little fools had stayed home where they belonged, it wouldn't be a concern." Devin took a pull from his pipe. "I've a mind to teach them a lesson, but I'll leave it to Celeborn and the good Lady Galadriel. For now, we shall see these wandering babes safely home."  
  
The others nodded at his wisdom and went about settling in for the day.  
  
Devin sat back and took a long pull on his pipe. He would take the first watch.  
  
*~*  
  
Haldir did make a fuss, but in the end was overruled. Orophin was wrapped in a warm blanket and strapped to Sigmund's back. The stout Dwarf shouldered the extra weight without complaint, though in truth Orophin felt light as a feather to him.  
  
So another night began, the party crossed the summit, and by morning they were on the eastern side of the mountains. Remarkably, they found another cave just as dawn was breaking.  
  
"How is it you know just where to find such good caves?" Elladan asked curiously as they sat around and waited for dinner to cook.  
  
The Dwarves had miraculously produced plenty of firewood and enough dried meat and vegetables to make a hearty stew.  
  
Kirin smiled as he stirred the boiling broth. "We aren't finding these caves, lad, we know exactly where they are."  
  
"You do?" Rúmil asked.  
  
"Aye, we use them as rest points when we travel. The Dwarves in Khazad-dûm keep them supplied with plenty of wood and extra provisions," Kirin explained.  
  
"Why did you not just travel through Khazad-dûm?" Haldir asked. He was still a bit sullen, but his curiosity was getting the better of him.  
  
"The parties, lad," Torl answered him.  
  
"You do not like parties?" Arwen asked from her perch in Torl's lap where she was braiding his beard.  
  
"We love parties, lassie," Sigmund chuckled, "but they can last for days and we haven't the time to waste."  
  
From his place in Jako's lap Orophin said, "We are going home for a party too!" His voice had a slightly nasal quality to it and he wheezed a bit. His face was flush and his eyes slightly glazed with fever.  
  
"I am bettin' ye are looking forward to it," Jako said. The dark haired Dwarf tended to say very little, but had taken a liking to the smallest Elfling.  
  
"Oh yes!" Orophin exclaimed fondly. "We will have lots of food and pumpkin pie. The Lady Galadriel will tell us a scary story and we will get to dress up. Lord Celeborn promised I could help him scare some children in the Haunted Talan this year." Orophin smiled as memories of the last Fall Festival came to mind.  
  
"Sounds like a very fun time ye'll be havin'," Sigmund said before adding a pinch of herbs to a smaller pot on the fire. While Kirin was making dinner, Sigmund was brewing up a herbal tea to soothe Orophin's fever.  
  
"Did Dwarves awaken in Cuiviénen like Elves?" Elrohir asked curiously.  
  
"Nay, laddie," Devin answered. "Dwarves were made by Aulë. He made the Seven Fathers. At first, Ilúvatar was angry and Aulë raised his hammer to destroy the Seven Fathers rather than see some other end befall them. Aulë was weepin' and the Seven Fathers' began to beg for mercy. Ilúvatar had compassion and stayed Aulë's hand, but decreed that the Seven Fathers would sleep until a time after the Firstborn had awaken."  
  
The children were completely engrossed with Devin's tale. They asked many question and Devin answered some of them, but most he gently avoided, as Dwarves are a secretive people by nature.  
  
After dinner was eaten, Sigmund bundled the children off to bed, he had taken it upon himself to see to their comfort. Orophin rested much easier thanks to Sigmund's tea, but by morning seemed to be a bit worse.  
  
*~*  
  
Celeborn, dressed in full battle armor, maneuvered his horse around a clump of loose rocks as he continued up the mountainside. A messenger had arrived from Imladris three days after the children had started their little adventure. The Elf had nearly run his poor horse into the ground in his haste to deliver his message. Tired as he was, he volunteered to join the Lórien search party that Celeborn had immediately began to organize. Lady Galadriel managed to talk him into remaining behind to deliver a message back to Imladris, which she didn't write for another day. The search party had left a mere hour after the messenger had arrived. Celeborn had decided his party would search the High Pass on the off chance the children had chosen that route.  
  
"My lord," a scout saluted as he rode up. "We have caught sight of the children."  
  
"Where?" Celeborn asked, relief flooding him.  
  
The scout looked uncomfortable. "Higher up on the pass. They."  
  
"What?" Celeborn barked, his relief suddenly turning to dread.  
  
"They are with a party of Dwarves, my lord."  
  
Celeborn gave the scout an incredulous look. "A what?"  
  
"A party of Dwarves."  
  
"Show me," Celeborn ground out between clenched teeth.  
  
The scout turned his horse around and led the way back up the path, Celeborn and the rest of the search party riding hard after him.  
  
*~*  
  
At first, Haldir thought he heard thunder, but the sky above them was clear. He was relieved because he didn't think Orophin could handle getting wet. His youngest brother was very ill.  
  
The thunder got louder and Haldir looked up to see a war party of Elves riding towards them. Devin had noticed them as well for he had called a halt to the party. Sigmund, with the help of Kirin, removed Orophin from his back. He pulled out his waterskin and tried to coax the little Elfling to drink a bit.  
  
Celeborn reigned in his horse and allowed his eyes to travel over the children. Haldir's head was bandaged and Orophin looked to be very ill, but otherwise the children were unharmed. "I am Celeborn, Lord of Lothlórien, and I believe you have something of mine."  
  
Devin stepped forward unphased by Celeborn's brisk manner. "Good evenin', my lord. I'm Devin son of Blog. We found these young ones in the hands of Orcs. We were returning them to your borders, but we are happy to see ye. The littlest one is ill and we haven't the means to care for him properly."  
  
Celeborn dismounted and moved to stand before the Dwarven leader. "Then I am in your debt, Devin son of Blog, for you have done me and my kin great service today." It had cost the Elven lord much to speak these words. Celeborn motioned for the healer in the Elven party to collect Orophin.  
  
Devin nodded his head in a show of respect to the Elf. Inwardly, he was grinning with glee. He would have a good tale to recount when he returned home. It was not everyday that a haughty Elven lord was brought low and placed in the debt of Dwarf. "It was our pleasure to do ye the service."  
  
The Elven lord turned his steely gaze to the remaining children. "You have caused much worry and distress these past few weeks. You have much to answer for."  
  
Haldir and the others had the good breeding to hang their heads in shame. They had never seen Lord Celeborn in such a state before. His anger was obvious.  
  
"Get to a mount," Celeborn barked.  
  
The children quickly scrambled towards the party where guards lifted them up onto the mounts they would share the ride home on.  
  
Celeborn turned his attention back towards the Dwarves. "You will be welcome in my land if you wish to rest during your journey. I fear I cannot provide you escort there now, as I must return Orophin home as soon as possible."  
  
Devin started to refuse the Elf's offer, but a pleading look from Sigmund changed his mind. "We'd like to stop by and get word on the little one's condition, if it pleases ye, my lord Elf."  
  
Celeborn had not missed Sigmund's look of concern. "I will leave word with my wardens then. I must bid you farewell now."  
  
Devin again inclined his head, but Celeborn had already spun on his heel and was heading towards his horse.  
  
Without another word, the Elven party turned and rode away.  
  
*~*  
  
Haldir pulled another weed from the flowered border of the great party glade. To his left, Arwen worked on another flowerbed. Nearby, Elladan and Elrohir were pushing a bladed contraption that trimmed the grass. Legolas and Rúmil had the task of collecting the clippings into a large cloth bag. Orophin had been excused from this task as he was confined to bed and his illness was thought to be punishment enough by Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, and Lady Celebrían.  
  
Haldir couldn't complain much though. Lord Celeborn had wanted to have them cleanout the stable one piece of hay at a time, but Lady Galadriel had overruled him. If all went well they might be allowed to take part in the Fall Festival.  
  
He had overheard some of their guards talking and knew that Devin and his party had indeed camped in the Golden Woods one night. Apparently, it had been the talk of the entire city. Many said they never thought to see the day when Dwarves were allowed to place a single toe beneath the boughs of the Mellyrn. Haldir wasn't sure how he felt about Dwarves on the whole, but Devin and his comrades were warriors worthy of respect. He had told their guards as much, but only received a scowl and the barked command to get back to work for his effort.  
  
Realizing that he was becoming lost in his thoughts, Haldir returned to weeding the flowerbed.  
  
The End  
  
54 Yávië * 170 T.A. - 24 September 


	18. Cry Havoc

Title: Cry Havoc. [Elf Children Series]  
  
Author: Mayetra  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien characters belong to the Tolkien Estate. Original characters belong to me. No profit is made from this story.  
  
Special Warnings: This story deals with war and death. Parents should be ready for additional questions raised by their children should they share this fic with them.  
  
Timeline: AU after Out Of The Pot And Into The Fire?  
  
Author's Note: Since these are tales for my son, I have taken poetic license with Tolkien's canon for the purposes of plot. Sauron did not begin rebuilding the foundations of Barad-dûr until 2951 T.A. Minas Ithil fell to Sauron for the second time in 2002 T.A. I am also take poetic license with Gil-galad's death. Galadriel's Girdle about Lothlórien is vulnerable to Sauron's gaze unlike in canon. Elves can sleep just like humans. I am moving the dates up so that I can touch on the subject of war as seen through the eyes of a child. For more information on talking to children about war, specifically Iraq, go here:  
  
Summary: Orophin worries about the possibility of war.  
  
*~*  
  
. and unleash the Dogs of War. - Shakespeare  
  
42 Quellë * 170 T.A. - Caras Galadon, Lothlórien  
  
"There are rumors that Sauron has begun work on Barad-dûr*."  
  
Orophin looked up from where he and Hwest* were playing as he heard these words spoken. Two wardens returning from the Fences were walking down a nearby path, deep in conversation. The young Elfling continued to listen with interest.  
  
"Messengers from the East and South say that Minas Ithil has fallen to the Nazgûl. These are dark times as the Orc bands grow ever bolder," the second warden commented glumly.  
  
"I fear it will not be long before full-blown war touches the land," the first added. "Already Gondor suffers grievous losses."  
  
The two Elves moved out of hearing range, leaving Orophin to digest what he had just heard. He looked down at his best friend, Hwest, and said, "Did you hear that, Hwest, we are at war!"  
  
The stuffed black cat stared balefully up at his young master. Hwest looked as if he could be a casualty of war himself. One of his ears was tattered where Orophin had cut his teeth on it and his neck bore a fine seam where it had been recently reattached.  
  
"How far do you think Mordor is from here?" the young Elfling continued his one-way conversation with the stuffed cat. After a moment of silence, he added, "You do not know either. I suspect if the wardens are worried about Mordor than it must be close. After all, they did say that the Orc bands were becoming bolder."  
  
Orophin shuddered as memories from his last two encounters with Orcs fluttered unbidden through his mind. He quickly pushed them aside. "We should go ask Haldir how close Mordor is," he told his stuffed friend before climbing to his feet.  
  
*~*  
  
". and then my father told Glorfindel that Sauron strode forward towards Gil-galad," Elladan said in a hushed voice.  
  
"What happened next?" Rúmil asked, his eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Well, Gil-galad was not afraid, after seven years of waiting to fight Sauron he was not about to turn tail and run," Elladan continued. "What followed was a great battle between the Dark Lord and King."  
  
Orophin stood outside their clubhouse and listened intently to the story being told inside.  
  
". just as it seemed Gil-galad would be victorious, Sauron loosed a great ball of fire."  
  
"Coward!" Haldir exclaimed.  
  
"It gets worse," Elrohir interjected quietly.  
  
"My father saw the whole thing from a cliff above, he said that when the fire had passed, there was nothing," Elladan continued. "Not even Gil- galad's armor remained."  
  
"That would be a horrible way to die," Rúmil said with a shudder.  
  
"Yes it would be," Haldir agreed, "but Gil-galad died valiantly defending Middle Earth. He could have stayed where it was safe and allowed his armies to fight alone but did not. I admire him greatly."  
  
Orophin blanched. What if Lord Celeborn had to go into battle? What if Sauron burned him up too? The young Elfling quickly departed down the ladder to search for the Lord of the Galadrim. He would ask Lord Celeborn not to go to the war.  
  
*~*  
  
Celeborn reread the latest missive from Thranduil before tossing it on his desk with a disgusted sigh. It seems that Sauron was beginning to stir. His mind whirled as he began to consider preparations for Lothlórien's defense. So far, Galadriel had been able to keep their tiny realm hidden from prying eyes, but the silver haired Elf Lord had a sinking feeling it was only a matter of time before they were discovered. It wasn't just the safety of his people that concerned him, but also Nenya, the Ring of Power his wife guarded. Should it fall into the wrong hands, the consequences could be disastrous even if the One Ring was still lost.  
  
A soft rapping at his study door interrupted his thoughts; he started to send the knocker away but decided a distraction might be good thing. "Enter."  
  
The door cracked open and Orophin slipped through clutching Hwest to his chest. Celeborn knew instantly from his body language that something had disturbed his favorite Elfling. Moving to meet the young Elf, he dropped down into a crouch so that they were eyelevel. "What is wrong, Orophin? Has Haldir been teasing you again?"  
  
"Nay, Lord Celeborn, 'tis worse than that," Orophin declared with tears awash in his eyes. "Orcs are coming to kill us!"  
  
For a brief second, Celeborn was alarmed. Had the foul creatures trespassed this far into the Golden Wood? Had Sauron managed to pierce the veil Galadriel had woven around their home? He was just about to rush from his study when he realized that it was highly unlikely the first word he would hear of these disasters would be from an Elfling barely past his twentieth year. Calming, he regarded Orophin with what he hoped was a serious expression, "And how is it that you have come to conclude this, Orophin?"  
  
Orophin gave his hero a grave look. "I heard some of the wardens talking about Mordor." He hesitated a moment before he blurted out, "Please, my lord, do not go to Mordor! Sauron will burn you up just like King Gil- galad! I do not want you to die like. "  
  
The young Elfling dissolved into sobs before completing his sentence, but the silver-haired Elf knew 'my father' were the words on the tip of Orophin's tongue. He gently pulled the young Elf into his arms and stood, murmuring words of reassurance. He strolled to the balcony attached to his study, overlooking the great lawn. Settling in his favorite chair, he continued to console Orophin, who still cry hysterically.  
  
After a while, Orophin's tears were reduced to a few stray sniffles and the occasional hitch of breath. Celeborn had waited patiently for the young Elfling to calm. In truth, it gave him time to think about how he would address Orophin's fears. He had no wish to lie but he did not feel it would benefit Orophin to tell him more than he already knew. Giving him additional things to worry about would not help the situation either.  
  
The Elf-Lord's eyes drifted over his home. It was a small piece of paradise in a harsh world, but even here decay and wear had begun to show. Still, the air was cool and fresh, with the pleasantly spice scent of Mellyrn blooms lightly permeating it. The sweet sounds of singing and music filled the air, soothing the Teleri's nerves. He would miss this place when the time came to go west, but that was far in the future, and he had the present to deal with.  
  
"Now, tell me everything you have heard about Sauron and Mordor," Celeborn said kindly.  
  
Orophin took a deep breath and started with the conversation between the wardens he overheard and finished with the boys' discussion of the Fall of Gil-galad.  
  
Celeborn listened intently, making a mental note to issue an order to his wardens that all discussions of such nature should not be carried out casually where they could be overheard by small ears. "Orophin, Mordor is far away from Lothlórien. While Orc bands are harrying the Fences, I assure you that the wardens have the matter well in hand. Should the Fences be breeched, the walls around Caras Galadon are thick and will withstand a siege."  
  
"But what about Sauron? Can he not just burn the forest down?"  
  
"The Lady Galadriel prevents his eye from settling upon the Golden Wood. Sauron has many things on his plate, little one, and the Dreamflower is but one of them. Trust that our lady keeps us hidden."  
  
Orophin's anxiety seemed far from relived. "Will you go to Mordor, my lord?"  
  
Celeborn sighed. It was a difficult question to answer. "I have no plans in the near future to travel to Mordor, Orophin. I cannot promise that fate will not lead me to the Black Gates one day, but if I should find myself before them, I will strive to stay clear of Sauron's fire."  
  
"I do not want you to die, my lord." New tears formed in the little Elfling's eyes.  
  
"I know, Orophin. I do not wish to fly from my body either, but if I should fall, I will return to the Halls of Mandos. It is the fate of the Firstborn and even now, your dear mother and father reside there. One day, they will be reborn to walk upon the shores of Valinor once more."  
  
Orophin considered all that he had been told for many silent minutes. "My lord, what about the little children who have lost their parents in Gondor? Who looks after them?"  
  
Celeborn smiled inwardly, leave it to gentle hearted Orophin to think of others. "They will be cared for by their kin, little one. Men are like Elves; they do not leave their young to suffer when they can prevent it. If it will make you feel better, I will seen scouts abroad to see if they require aid for their young ones."  
  
Orophin smiled broadly. "Oh yes, my lord, that would be wonderful."  
  
"Are you feeling better, Orophin?" Celeborn gave the little Elfling a gentle hug.  
  
"Yes, my lord," Orophin said with a contented sigh.  
  
"Do not worry about war and Orcs, little one, leave that to me. I promise you that I will protect you and all the other Galadrim to the best of my ability." Celeborn kissed the top of Orophin's head. "And should you have any concerns in the future, come ask me about them."  
  
Orophin snuggled closer to Celeborn, before a wide yawn split his lips. He smiled up sleepily at his hero. "I promise."  
  
Celeborn should have sent Orophin on his way as he had many things that needed his attention, but he couldn't bring himself to disturb the little Elfling. He sighed contently and continued to cradle Orophin, who had promptly fallen asleep. The older Elf would savor this moment. The day would come when the child would decide he was too old for such nonsense.  
  
*~*  
  
The Lady Galadriel knocked softly at her husband's study door. The dinner hour was fast approaching and she knew he would spend it hunched over his desk if she did not insist he take a break. She opened the door when there was no answer. A quick glance around the room showed it was empty and Galadriel frowned. Where could he have gone?  
  
She was just about to leave when a curtain fluttering over the opening to the balcony caught her attention. Through the sheer curtain, she could see her husband settled in his favorite chair. Moving closer, a smile crossed her lips. Orophin was curled in Celeborn's lap and both were softly snoring.  
  
Lifting a light throw from the back of a nearby chair, Galadriel silently walked out on to the balcony and covered the two sleeping Elves.  
  
The End  
  
42 Quellë * - 8 November Hwest - Sindarin 'Puff' Barad-dûr - Sindarin 'Tower-dark' The fortress of Sauron. 


	19. Gifts

Title: Gifts  
  
Series: Elf Children Series  
  
Author: Mayetra  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien characters belong to the Tolkien Estate. Original characters belong to me. No profit is made from this story.  
  
Timeline: AU after Cry Havoc...  
  
Archive: Tortured Scribes; Elf Lore; Haldir Lives  
  
Author's Note: Since these are tales for my son, I have taken poetic license with Tolkien's canon for the purposes of plot. This fic is also part of a Holiday Challenge on the Tortured Scribes.  
  
Summary: Orophin learns that it is not the gift, but the thought that counts.  
  
27 Hrívë 170 T.A. – Caras Galadon, Lórien  
  
The Rhîw festival was a week away and Orophin could barely contain his excitement. Strolling down the path toward the clubhouse, he spied a small rock nestled next to the base of a bush. Stopping to pick it up, he took a moment to study it. It was small and a slightly pinkish tint.  
  
"Look, Hwest!" Orophin exclaimed as he rolled the tiny stone in his palm. "If you turn it just right it looks like a little heart. This will be perfect for Lady Galadriel's necklace. There is a hole already at the top of the stone. Haldir will be pleased!"  
  
Happy with his find, the young Elfling stuffed the stone into his pocket and continued on his way. He was almost at the clubhouse when his sharp eyes caught a flash of blue fluttering on the wind. Upon closer examination, he realized that it was a blue jay feather.  
  
"This will be perfect for Lord Celeborn's arrows," he gushed to his little black stuffed cat. Orophin could hardly believe he had the good fortune to have such wonderful treasures. He carefully tucked the feather into his tunic, before hurrying the last few paces to the clubhouse ladder. He couldn't wait to show Haldir and Rúmil what he had found.  
  
Haldir sat hunched over at the round table performing the tedious task of stringing tiny beads onto thread-thin strands of gold. He merely grunted when Orophin came bursting into the main room chattering excitedly at him. He was busy trying to make sure he didn't lose his count. If he missed so much as one bead, the necklace pattern would be ruined.  
  
"Haldir, look at what I found!" Orophin gushed as he ran up to his eldest brother, with the tiny stone in his hand. "It is a heart for Lady Galadriel's necklace."  
  
Haldir reached a stopping place and glanced over at the rock in his brother's hand. "That is a nice... heart, Orophin, but I do not think it would look good on the necklace."  
  
Orophin tried to keep the hurt from his face. "But I found it and I want to help with Lady Galadriel's necklace."  
  
Haldir chuckled and reached over to ruffle his youngest brother's blonde hair. "Do not fret, Orophin. Just because you are not working on the necklace does not mean your name will not appear on the gift. You run along and play now, I have a lot of work to do if I am to finish the necklace before the Rhîw festival."  
  
Before Orophin could respond, Haldir turned his attention back to the necklace, dismissing his youngest brother from his mind. The young Elfling turned with slightly drooping shoulders and walked to the side balcony where Rúmil was working on Lord Celeborn's arrows.  
  
Rúmil was carefully sorting the snow white feathers that he would use on the arrows he was making. He wanted to make sure that he only chose the best ones. He barely spared his youngest brother a glance when Orophin moved to stand next to him.  
  
"Rúmil, look at the pretty blue feather I found for Lord Celeborn's arrows." Orophin proudly displayed his find. It was only slightly rumpled from being stuffed into the young Elfling's tunic.  
  
Rúmil didn't even bother to look at Orophin's offering. "That is nice, Orophin, but the fletching for the arrows will be white."  
  
"But I wanted to help too," Orophin protested.  
  
Rúmil sighed. "You are too little to help, Orophin. Do not worry; I will put your name on the gift too. You should go play so I can finish the arrows."  
  
Orophin shuffled from the balcony, crossed the main room of the clubhouse and out the front door. He carefully put the feather back in his tunic along with Hwest and climbed down the ladder. It was not fair. Haldir was making their gift to Lady Galadriel and Rúmil the one for Lord Celeborn. They would not let him help at all. He wanted desperately to be a part of the gift making.  
  
"What was that, Hwest?" Orophin asked his stuffed kitty as he pulled him free of his tunic.  
  
There was a moment of silence as the stuffed cat seemingly repeated whatever he had said, though Orophin was the only one who could 'hear' him.  
  
"That is a great idea, Hwest!" Orophin exclaimed. "You and I shall make our own presents for Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel!"  
  
Orophin studied the rooster as it strutted about the fenced meadow. The bird's tail feathers were a glorious mix of shining blue and green. The young Elfling had to have one of them for the arrow he was making Lord Celeborn.  
  
Creeping slowly out from behind the hen house, Orophin made his way stealthily towards the bird. He was just about to grab the rooster when it turned its head and looked right at him. For a moment, the two stared at each other.  
  
Then, the chase was on. The rooster was off in a flurry of flapping wings, Orophin hot on his heels. The bird crowed his protests and ran right for the gaggle of chickens on the other side of the meadow. The hens scattered in frightened confusion. Some ran with the rooster, while others made short- lived flights into the air. All of them clucking and screeching shattering the tranquil peace of the small glade.  
  
Orophin ran as fast as his little legs would carry him, over the feeder, around the yard in a dizzying path of lefts and rights. Twice, he followed the rooster through the small doorway that led inside the hen house, only to have his prey escape him through an open window.  
  
The young Elfling was red faced and panting from his exertions when he finally made a leaping dive towards the bird. The ground was hard as he slammed into it. His hand reached out wildly and managed to wrap around a few of the tail feathers. He jerked hard and was rewarded for his efforts when two feathers pulled free.  
  
With a squawk of indignant pain, the rooster turned on the young Elfling and began to attack. Orophin screamed as the bird's sharp claws dug into his shoulder. This scream was followed by shrieks of pain as the rooster began to ruthlessly peck his back and head.  
  
Orophin reached back awkwardly with his free hand trying to dislodge the beast only to have his hand savagely torn into by the bird's sharp beak. "Hwest! Get help," he screamed to his best friend, who was watching the entire scene from the other side of the fence.  
  
As suddenly as the attack begun, it stopped. The rooster walked off with as much dignity as his mangled tail feathers would allow. Orophin got to his feet and scrambled to the gate, his prize still clutched in his hand. Pausing a moment to retrieve Hwest, he made his way back to the main part of the city.  
  
The night the Elves of Lórien presented their Rhîw gifts to their Lord and Lady was at hand and Orophin could barely contain his excitement. He had worked extra hard to make sure his gifts were perfect. He had lovingly wrapped each gift with scraps of fabric and ribbon, even though his hand was heavily bandaged.  
  
The Lady Galadriel had been very upset when she saw his injuries when he finally arrived back at the Royal Talan after chasing down the rooster. He barely had time to hide the feathers in his pouch before she snatched him off his feet. The gentle lady had tenderly cared for his wounds and wiped away his tears, her words a mix of comfort and admonishment for chasing the rooster. Unable to lie outright to his guardian, Orophin had opted for a half-truth, leaving off the bit about ripping feathers out of the poor bird's behind.  
  
The unwrapping of the presents had begun and Orophin watched as each gift was unveiled. The beauty and craftsmanship of the items were without compare, beautiful goblets of etched silver, hand embroidered robes of various colors, and intricate pieces of jewelry. Lord Celeborn has been presented with a beautiful dagger and several bundles of arrows for his bow.  
  
Orophin suddenly didn't feel so happy anymore as he thought of his gifts. Their wrappings, which he had been so proud of minutes earlier, now seemed an eyesore sitting amid the pristine wrappings of the other gifts.  
  
He thought of the single arrow he had made Lord Celeborn. The shaft has a slight bent to it because the Armory Master has refused to let him select from the ones reserved for the wardens. Orophin had to make his selection from a basket of discarded ones. The feathers on the end of the shaft were not the neat, straight white topping the ones at Lord Celeborn's feet, but a riot of color and uneven. The young Elfling had scoured all of Caras Galadhon for stray feathers. Aside from the blue one he has found first, he had collected four red ones, two brown, a handful of white ones from the ducks that lived in the pond near the Lady's garden, and the two prized rooster feathers.  
  
The unwrapping of gifts continued, and he watched as Lady Galadriel pulled a necklace of exceptional work from the folds of cloth. It was comprised of tiny seed pearls strung along a thin strand of silver. Orophin had used fishing line to hold together the necklace he had made. He thought now of the four mismatched beads he had gotten from Lady Celebrían. The rest of the beads he had made himself from clay. What before had looked like beautiful balls, he now realized were misshapen clumps. He had even painted each bead a different color so the necklace would resemble a rainbow. The heart shaped stone hanging in the center of the piece.  
  
Orophin looked around at those present as they exclaimed over the beauty of the gifts the Lord and Lady had already received. What would they think of his gifts? He just knew they would laugh. His heart sunk lower and lower in his chest. He wanted to cry. Why couldn't he be satisfied with allowing Haldir and Rúmil to add his name to the gifts they had made?  
  
The young Elfling slipped from the crowd and fled the glade in a haze of tears. He had just wanted to make something nice for his guardians and instead, he had brought shame upon himself with the ugly things he had given them. He continued to run until he reached his favorite spot in Lord Celeborn's garden. He sat under the low flowering bush, buried his face into Hwest, and cried.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Orophin was completely lost in misery. His sobs had trailed off to a few sniffles and the occasional hitch of his chest. He was too ashamed to return to the party. He didn't even think he could stand to face the Lord and Lady ever again. He wondered if Haldir and the rest of the gang would let him and Hwest move into the clubhouse.  
  
He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt someone gently brush a few stray hairs back from his face and tuck them behind his little pointed ear. He looked over with a gasp to find the Lady Galadriel sitting on the grass next to him. She had a worried expression on her face and to his horror, she was wearing the necklace he had made her. He quickly averted his eyes back to Hwest, who was trying to maintain his cat dignity despite the fact his fur was mussed from Orophin's tears.  
  
"Why are you crying, Orophin?" Galadriel asked tenderly. "Do your wounds pain you still?"  
  
"N-Nay, my lady," Orophin replied in a soft whisper.  
  
"Has Haldir been picking on you again?" Her tone held an underlying note of steel.  
  
"Nay, my lady." This reply was quieter if it were possible.  
  
"Then why the tears, my sweet?"  
  
Orophin hung his head. "I feel ashamed, my lady."  
  
"For what, Orophin?"  
  
"The gifts, my lady." Orophin risked a look over at the necklace about her neck. "I am sorry..." The rest of his apology was lost amid fresh sobs.  
  
"Oh, my sweet little Elfling," Galadriel cooed as she pulled Orophin into her lap. "You have nothing to be sorry for, your gifts were the best kind."  
  
Orophin looked up at her, fat tears sliding down his face. "How can you say that, my lady? I saw the other gifts you received, they were beautiful."  
  
Galadriel smiled gently at him. She wiped the tears from his face and placed a kiss upon his forehead. "Your gifts were made by your own hand, Orophin and from your heart. It is not the worth or grandeur of the gift, little one, but the love and thought that goes into its creation."  
  
Orophin searched her face for any deception, though he knew the Lady would never lie to him. "D-Do you m-mean that, my lady?"  
  
"Yes, Orophin," She touched the heart shaped stone on the necklace she was wearing. "This necklace is just as precious to me as the richest gift I received tonight. Of all the necklaces I received this evening, I think this one is the prettiest."  
  
Orophin beamed under her praise. "I found the stone and made most of the beads all by myself."  
  
Galadriel smiled. She turned one of the fat clay beads so that little Elfling could look at it. Clearly seen on the surface of the bead was one of Orophin's tiny fingerprints preserved for eternity. "Every time I look at this bead, I will remember you and how hard you worked on this gift."  
  
The young Elfling smiled with pleasure at her words.  
  
"Now, I know Lord Celeborn was rather disappointed you were not there when he opened his gift. He was very pleased with the arrow and wished to thank you. Perhaps we should return to the festivities, so that he can tell you how much he liked it. "  
  
"Yes, my lady."  
  
"But first, I want a hug." Galadriel wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Thank you, Orophin, for the lovely necklace."  
  
"You are welcome, my lady," came the muffled reply.  
  
Galadriel released him and Orophin stood up. He reached down and helped his lady to her feet, though in truth, she stood on her own power. It was with great pride that he escorted her back to the festival.  
  
The End  
  
27 Hrívë – Elvish date for 17 December Hwest – Sindarin word meaning Puff Rhîw – Winter 


	20. Pirates of the Anduin

Title: Pirates Of The Anduin  
  
Series: Elf Children Series  
  
Author: Mayetra  
  
Website: http:torturedscribes.feybles.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien characters belong to the Tolkien Estate. Original characters belong to me. No profit is made from this story.  
  
Beta: Fireheart  
  
Timeline: AU after Gifts  
  
Author's Note: Since these are tales for my son, I have taken poetic license with Tolkien's canon for the purposes of plot. This installment was inspired by the movie Pirates of the Caribbean, which I've watched one too many times.  
  
Summary: After being read a pirate story by Lord Celeborn, the children decide to play pirates.  
  
42 Hrívë 171 T.A. – Caras Galadon, Lórien  
  
"And Captain Finch having escaped the Lord Marshal Falmotir, sailed his ship into the setting sun."  
  
Celeborn shut the book he had been reading from with a dull thud and smiled down at his captive audience. Haldir, his brothers, the twins, Arwen and Legolas immediately besieged him with question after question about Captain Finch and his adventures. The older Elf laughed and raised his hands for peace.  
  
"So many questions, young ones, but I am afraid they will have to wait until tomorrow night. Now off to bed with you."  
  
Amid groans and pleas for just one more chapter, the children rose and shuffled out of the Elf-lord's study.  
  
The next day dawned brightly and, after finishing their morning chores, the children gathered at their play talan.  
  
"I think we should play Pirates!" Rúmil announced with enthusiasm.  
  
"I want to be captain!" Elladan said almost immediately.  
  
"But, I wanted to be captain," Legolas argued.  
  
"I think I should be captain." Arwen joined in the argument.  
  
"You cannot be captain," Elrohir snorted.  
  
Rúmil, Elladan, and Legolas all nodded at this statement.  
  
"Why not?" Arwen asked in an outraged voice.  
  
"Because you are a girl," Rúmil retorted. "Everyone knows that girls cannot be captains of pirate ships."  
  
"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" Arwen raged.  
  
"None of you are going to be captain," Haldir announced in a raised voice, so he could be heard over the shouting of his playmates. "If anyone is going to be captain, it will be me."  
  
"Why you?" the kids asked him, expect for Orophin, who was sitting with Hwest watching the whole scene with much interest.  
  
"Because I am the oldest," Haldir said simply. "Therefore, I shall be captain.  
  
The others exchanged glances but could not argue with his logic.  
  
"Very well," Elladan announced, "then I shall be first mate."  
  
Soon a new argument broke out over who would hold the second most coveted position on the pirate crew. This continued for several minutes before Haldir finally decided that they would draw from a box to decide. The others reluctantly agreed to this proposal and a box was filled six crew positions. They each took turns drawing out a slip of paper from the box. To their utter surprise, Orophin drew the scrap with first mate scrawled on it. Arwen won the position of second mate. Legolas was made quartermaster. Elladan, Elrohir, and Rúmil all became mates.  
  
"Now, we just need a ship," Haldir mused.  
  
It was Orophin who announced moments later, "What about Lady Galadriel's barge? I am sure if we ask her, she will let us play on it."  
  
"We do not ask," Elladan declared with a snort. "We are pirates. We take what we want!"  
  
"I do not think that is a very good idea, "Rúmil said softly.  
  
Orophin nodded his agreement.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Arwen backed up her brother's statement. "I agree with Elladan, except that I say we are 'borrowing' the barge. It is not like we are stealing it. We will be giving it back when we are done."  
  
Orophin was finally persuaded and, after gathering their 'equipment', they left the play talan.  
  
Sneaking out of the city had proven to be very easy. The Elflings lay hidden in the bushes fringing the glade along the edge of the Anduin, where the city's boats and Lady Galadriel's barge were kept. Near the center of the glade, stood two wardens talking softly, their duty to guard the vessels.  
  
The children had been expecting there to be guards and planned accordingly. They waited patiently and every time the wardens' attention was drawn away from the boats, one of them would sneak the short distance and slip onto the barge.  
  
Finally, Haldir boarded the barge and motioned to Elladan and Elrohir. The twins began to loosen the ties that held the barge to its moorings. The large swan shaped ship slipped silently into the swift current of the Anduin and began to float downstream, gathering speed as the seconds slipped by.  
  
"The Lady's barge," one of the wardens yelled, as he started to run towards the bank.  
  
"It must have slipped its mooring," his partner suggested as he ran along side him.  
  
They jumped into one of the small, lighter boats and began to paddle after the barge.  
  
"What do we do, Haldir?" Rúmil asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"Unfurl the sails," Haldir bellowed as he stood up, from his hiding place by the tiller.  
  
"But, Haldir, we do not have sails," Arwen told him in confusion.  
  
"Just pretend," Haldir retorted in a huff. He continued to bellow orders. "Man the oars. Quartermaster, see to the cannons."  
  
The wardens noticed the frenzied activity on the larger boat.  
  
"What in the name of the Valar do those Elflings think they are doing?" the first muttered.  
  
"I do believe they think they are stealing the Lady's boat and doing a very good job of it, I might add," the second answered, with a bit of mirth in his voice. He really didn't think the Elflings would actually accomplish their task.  
  
"Stop right now!" the first warden yelled at the children, as he and his comrade began to paddle harder.  
  
Haldir looked back at the wardens with a large smile on his face. He raised a hand in a mock salute. "Get ready, here they come!" he hissed under his breath.  
  
Just as the wardens were beginning to pull along side the barge, Haldir roared, "Fire!"  
  
Elladan, Elrohir, Rúmil and Arwen pulled in the oars they were using and joined Legolas by the 'cannons'. The cannons were, in fact, three baskets filled with rotten fruit and vegetables pilfered by the children earlier that morning.  
  
"Sauron's Balls!" the first warden cursed as he was pelted with a rotten tomato.  
  
The second warden was to busy ducking a rotten pear to be of much assistance.  
  
The wardens tried valiantly to catch the ship. In the end, they admitted defeat and turned back. It was a bit humiliating to think the children had fought them off with rotten fruit, but it was rather difficult to row and dodge food at the same time. Both returned to shore, covered in slime and reeking.  
  
"We had better inform the Lord and Lady," the first announced. "There is no telling who will find those foolish Elflings before we do."  
  
The second nodded and they broke into a run towards the city.  
  
On the ship, Captain Haldir and his crew were busy celebrating their victory.  
  
"They did WHAT?" Galadriel roared.  
  
Celeborn was standing next to her, trying with difficulty not to laugh.  
  
"They took your ship, my lady," the first warden answered her.  
  
"And they beat us back with... rotten food," the second added, feeling a bit foolish now that he actually had to report that little tidbit. It was unnecessary as that fact was pretty obvious.  
  
"Celeborn, were you reading to them from that pirate storybook of yours?" Galadriel turned her piercing grey eyes on him.  
  
Celeborn quickly wiped the smile off of his face and tried to look serious. "Yes, my dear, but I did not think they would take the tale to heart."  
  
"Did I not warn you about reading that particular story to them?" Galadriel asked him in an agitated voice.  
  
"Well... yes, but I really did not see the harm..." Celeborn's voice trailed off as his lady wife glared at him.  
  
"You know what overactive imaginations those Elfling possess! The proof is in this latest stunt!" Galadriel ranted. "Now, I suggest that you gather some wardens and bring them right back to the city before something awful happens to them!"  
  
Celeborn nodded and quickly left the throne room, followed closely by the two reeking wardens. Once outside and well out of hearing distance of Galadriel, he burst into peals of laughter. Fat tears streamed down his face as he clutched his sides. "The little rascals have done it this time!" he announced to his stunned wardens in between chuckles. "Galadriel will have them trimming the lawn with embroidery shears."  
  
Celeborn wasn't angry at his wife's waspish tirade because he knew that worry for the children's safety was behind it. He couldn't blame her and wished that the children hadn't actually taken the barge. Still, the thought of a bit of fun was too much temptation to pass up. He eyed the two wardens and asked, "How would you both like to have some fun and a bit of revenge?"  
  
The wardens exchanged glances, smiles crossing their lips. It was not often that their lord showed his playful nature, but when it emerged a great time was normally had by all involved. They both nodded eagerly.  
  
On board the "Black Swan", as their new pirate ship had been dubbed despite the fact that the ship was actually white, the Elflings were busy making plans.  
  
"I think we should stop for lunch," Arwen suggested.  
  
"We could tie the ship to the bank and pretend to storm a town," Elladan added.  
  
Haldir nodded his agreement. "Let us make for that large glade over there." He pointed to the open field bordering the Anduin ahead of them.  
  
Now the order was easier said then accomplished. All of the children had taken rides on the Swan boat with the Lord and Lady. They had watched the wardens maneuver the ship, but it turned out to be much harder to do then they thought it would be.  
  
As the children struggled with the ship, they were unaware that they were being watched from the banks.  
  
"What do you think they are trying to do?" a tall Elf asked his leader.  
  
"I do believe they are trying to land the ship," the leader said softly with a shake of his silver head. "The bigger question is why are they alone on it in the first place. An answer I shall get after we have rescued them."  
  
The Elf motioned for his small band to begin preparations.  
  
Meanwhile on the ship, panic was beginning to set in as the children found they were unable to steer the ship correctly.  
  
"Haldir, we are caught in the current!" Elladan shouted.  
  
"I know," Haldir grunted as he leaned on the tiller trying to get it to turn. "Paddle harder."  
  
"I want to go home," Arwen wailed from her seat next to Elrohir.  
  
"Shut up and help me row," her brother snapped at her.  
  
"Do not tell me to shut up," she shouted back at him.  
  
"Look!" Orophin exclaimed from his place in the bow of the ship, Hwest clutched to his chest. "It is Lord Celeborn!"  
  
The other Elflings looked across the wide gap of water between the ship and the shore. They could indeed see the silver haired Elf-lord along with a small band of wardens. None of them stopped to question the fact that the 'wardens' were not wearing the standard Lothlórien uniforms. They began to shout and wave at the adults on the back.  
  
"We are going to shoot a rope out to you," one of the wardens yelled to the terrified children. He drew back on his bow and let loose his arrow, which was tied to a rather lengthy piece of rope. The arrow sailed in a long arc landing with a small splash on the other side of the ship. The rope fell across the center of the barge.  
  
The children quickly retrieved the rope and Legolas tied it to the bow of the barge. They continued to paddle as the adults began to pull them toward shore.  
  
Finally, the barge was beached onto the bank and the Elflings scrambled off of it, happy to be back on shore once again.  
  
Stopping to catch their breath, they didn't really get a good look at their rescuers, except for Orophin, who promptly exclaimed, "You are not Lord Celeborn!"  
  
The other Elflings looked up in shock and saw that Orophin was correct.  
  
"Fear not, for your Lord Celeborn is my younger brother. My name is Galathil." The silver-haired Elf bowed slightly at the Elflings. He did resemble Celeborn in many ways and it was easy to see why the Elflings had mistaken him for their lord.  
  
The children suddenly remembered their manners and promptly made their greeting, giving the noble lord their names and relationships.  
  
"So, what exactly were you doing on my sister-in-law's boat?" Galathil asked them with a slight smirk.  
  
"We were borrowing it," Legolas prompted.  
  
The other Elflings nodded.  
  
Galathil exchanged glances with his companions. "I guessed as much, but why?"  
  
"We are pirates," Haldir informed him.  
  
A look of comprehension dawned on Galathil's handsome face. "Has my little brother been reading to the tales of Captain Finch?"  
  
The children nodded enthusiastically.  
  
The lord smiled fondly. "I remember the hours of fun Celeborn and I had as children after reading those stories. You must tell me of your adventures, but first, let us partake of lunch."  
  
While they sat on the banks and ate from the traveling rations and picnic lunch that Arwen had brought, the children related their adventure. Galathil and his comrades had a hearty laugh over the Elflings' antics.  
  
"I suspect that my brother will be along to fetch you any time now," Galathil said with a twinkle in his eye. "I think we should give him a bit of a surprise!"  
  
Fed and safe, the Elflings were ready for more adventure and agreed immediately.  
  
"There is the ship, but where are the children," the warden next to Celeborn asked softly.  
  
"I do not know," Celeborn answered him. He was busy scanning the treeline across the meadow from where they stood along the edge. His face was a mask of concern until his sharp eyes caught sight of a makeshift flag near the meadow's opposite edge. He recognized the banner immediately. "It would seem that my brother has found our wayward Elflings," he said with a smile.  
  
The wardens around him started to enter the meadow, but were stopped by Celeborn's quiet command to hold.  
  
"It would seem that my brother has joined forces with the children. If I am not mistaken, they are the pirates and we are to be the law."  
  
The wardens all chuckled at this announcement. One towards the rear of the small group asked, "Should we prepare then, my lord?"  
  
Celeborn nodded.  
  
Along with their standard equipment, the wardens had each brought a bag of fruit and vegetables gathered from the same spot as the Elflings.  
  
"Surrender, you filthy band of curs!" Celeborn shouted.  
  
From across the meadow, Orophin answered him. "Ye will not take us alive, Lord Marshal!"  
  
"So we do this the hard way," Celeborn shouted back. With a roar, he picked up a handful of rotten cherries and charged into the field, followed by his wardens.  
  
From the opposite side, Galathil, his party, and the Elflings charged as well. They were carrying the remaining piece of fruit from the barge and mud-balls made at the water's edge.  
  
The battle was long and fierce. Mud and rotten food soar though the air. In the end, a draw was declared. Celeborn sent his wardens to fetch the light boats they had beached a bit further upstream and the rest of them gathered at the barge. Before long, they were paddling upstream towards Caras Galadhon, laughing and chattering excitedly about their grand adventure.  
  
The happy atmosphere that had carried them home quickly evaporated once they entered the city. Galadriel was waiting for them in the central glade. She said not a word but eyed each of them in turn. They were filthy, covered head to toe with dried food and mud.  
  
"Say something, my dear," Celeborn finally said after the silence had dragged on for many minutes. He had expected her to be irritated with them, but not this prolonged silent angry glare.  
  
"I was worried sick!" she roared at them.  
  
The Elflings and a fair number of the wardens flinched.  
  
"I expected you back hours ago!" she continued.  
  
"That would be my fault, Galadriel," Galathil started to explain.  
  
"I have no doubts that you had a hand in this, Galathil! I know all too well how much mischief you and Celeborn are capable of!" Galadriel cut him off with a wave of her hand.  
  
She looked down at the seven Elflings standing around Celeborn and the others. "And what did the seven of you think you were doing when you stole my boat?"  
  
"Actually, it was more like borrowing," Legolas answered her without thought.  
  
"Borrowing?" Galadriel asked, one of her golden brows arching. "You may call it what you like, Legolas Greenleaf but no matter what pretty word you try to attach to the deed, the fact remains you took it without permission."  
  
The seven children had the good breeding to flush at her words.  
  
"It was Orophin's idea, Grandmother," Arwen announced, willing to sacrifice the youngest Elfling in a moment of self-preservation.  
  
"And I suppose you were completely opposed to the idea and the boys kidnapped you," Galadriel snapped at her granddaughter.  
  
"No, Ma'am," Arwen answered her in a quiet voice.  
  
"Then it matters not whose idea it was since you all participated. That makes you all guilty of the deed!"  
  
The children all hung their heads.  
  
"Galadriel..." Celeborn started to address his wife. He could see her point and agreed that the taking of the boat had been wrong, but he felt she was being overly harsh because she was angry.  
  
"Do not 'Galadriel' me, Celeborn!" She snapped at her husband. "The children are not the only irresponsible ones in this fiasco. If you had not read them that story in the first place, like I told you, none of this would have happened!"  
  
"Should we report to the garden in the morning?" Haldir asked glumly.  
  
Galadriel stared coldly down at the young Elf. "No, Haldir, I have a much better punishment in mind." She looked at all the adults surrounding the children. "For all of you, I might add."  
  
Galathil dipped his brush into the bucket of paint. "You know, Celeborn, I have to hand it to Galadriel. She really does know how to give great punishments."  
  
"Do not remind me," Celeborn replied with a grimace. He was busy brushing green paint onto the wall in front of him.  
  
"Do you really think the Lady means to have us paint the whole wall, my lord?" Orophin asked from his place on Celeborn's other side.  
  
Celeborn sighed and looked at the huge expanse of wall in front of him. It was part of the great wall that encircled all of Caras Galadon. "I hope not, Orophin. I really do."  
  
The End  
  
Final Author's Note: These stories have been wonderful to write but  
  
the time has come to put them to rest. I've grown tired of the LotR  
  
fandom. After long thought, I've decided to write original Elf  
  
Children stories in an original world created by my husband and I. I  
  
will have greater freedom to develop the characters. I have found the  
  
LotR world to be limited and restrictive. These tales are for my son  
  
but it has been a pleasure to share them with you. I am undecided if  
  
I will post the original tales once I write them. Mostly, due to the  
  
fact that the main reader fan base for these tales are LotR and won't  
  
want to read about original Elven children. Thank you for taking the  
  
time to read these tales. 


End file.
